Mistake
by cloloveswah
Summary: A year on from their engagment Danny and Alice are preparing for their wedding, everything is perfect, but will it last read inside for better summary
1. Chapter 1

**A new one :')**

**Stephen T's MSN interview suggested that Leopards Den comes under threat… so…I'm gonna expand on that story line. This is basically set a year after Danice's engagement and wedding plans are well underway, everything seems perfect, not Leopards Den perfect but perfect… but will a drunken mistake made by Dupe haunt the happiness? **

**Alice's POV**

Wow, one month and I'm going to be Mrs Alice Trevanion. That's amazing to say the least. I love Danny so much, and we've been engaged a whole year! I remember everything like it was yesterday, every little detail, I even know what underwear he was wearing, but considering I don't know if you're old enough to know, I will not tell you just how I know that.

I looked across at Danny ,he was feeding one of the lion cubs that had come in. Their mother had died during the birth and it was now up to me and Danny to raise them. They were comical really and we'd named all four of them after our own children, as they really did resemble them.

First there was Rosie, the oldest female cub and the wittiest, she was quite stubborn but so passionate about everything she did, and she wasn't greedy either, she ate enough to fill her belly and that was it. Then there was Charlotte, the smallest and youngest cub. She loved affection and would happily sit with you all day, providing you fed her of course! Third of all, we had Evan, the only male cub, he was a massive cub and tall for his age, he was sweet and caring but could have a bit of a temper at times. And finally Olivia, the lightest coloured coat, and the most elegant of the cubs.

I wandered over to where Danny was, he was feeding Charlotte, it always makes me smile to myself when I say he's feeding, it makes the kids sound like their babies, or it makes Danny sound highly perverted!

"Hey." I said gently placing my hands on his shoulders as I stood behind him, looking down at the cub. Danny was knelt down and he was still nearly as tall as me!

"Hi, you wanna feed Liv? Ive done Evan and Rosie." Danny said innocently, I nodded grabbing Liv, before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh Danny, you really don't know how wrong that sounds!" I laughed. "Really, why did we name em after the kids? It's making everything sound wrong, and making us sound like two highly perverted paretns!"

"I know! I keep saying to myself stop thinking that Danny! Though they all do resemble their human clone!" He laughed, as he placed Charlotte back down, I set Liv down too.

"Oh well, we'll just have to make sure childline don't hear us!" I teased.

"Parentline more like!" Danny chuckled rolling his eyebrows. He took me into his arms, I slid my arms around his back. "I love you Alice Trevanion to be!"

"I love you too Mr Trevanion!" I grinned happily as we began to kiss passionately in the animal hospital. I loved it when we kissed like this, when we kissed like two hungry teenagers but with added sophistication, however I didn't love the fact we were interrupted.

"Danny, Alice… oh! I'm gonna get you two a bloody radar!" We turned round to see Dupe standing at the door, we both looked down, I could feel my face turning bright red.

"What is it Dupe?" Danny asked he still kept his arm around my back, his hand still remained in my back pocket.

"Well I'm off out tonight, and wondered if you two would like to come or not? No ones coming." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Dupe, we've planned a quiet night in together." Danny said. "Next time though! don't do anything stupid Dupe!"

"I won't! Just sing and get drunk! You two have fun! I'll get back to work!" He grinned leaving us too it.

"A quiet night in? Leopards Den, quiet?" I giggled.

"Okay! But he'll want to play poker and there's no chance im risking anything! Especially our wedding!" He grinned, my heart filled with love as Danny said this I kissed him chastely before smiling.

"Come along Mr Trevanion, we have the Jeeps to wash." I smiled.

"We do, I'll race you to the house." He grinned miscehviously."But you;ve got lanky legs!" I protested.

"10 second head start, 10,9,8,7,6,5.…" I began to run up the lawn laughing but I soon heard Danny's laughter as he was hot on my heels as we raced to the house… life is perfect.

**A short opener with plenty of Danice!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV**

I won the race to the house… as quick as Alice is, long legs are an advantage. We'd both ended up laughing however, and now we were stood cleaning one of the Leopards Den jeeps. It wasn't the most exciting task, but it was doing something together, and that's what mattered.

As I walked past Alice, I picked up another wet sponge, not thinking I lifted it too quickly, wetting Alice, she turned round with raised eyebrows - uh-oh! I was in trouble!

"You did that on purpose Mr Trevanion!" She squealed, wiping the soapy water off her arm.

"No, but I did this on purpose!" I teased as I threw the sponge at her, Alice screamed before picking up her own soaking sponge and throwing it at me, the beginning of the biggest water fight ever!

**Caroline's POV**

I was having a five minute break on the veranda when I heard Alice scream and Danny laughing, before a load amount of noise, including laughter, screaming and shouting. I looked across in their direction and shook my head. I don't know who the biggest kids are around here, the actual kids or Danny and Alice! They had obviously given up on their chores of washing the Jeeps and were now involved in a massive water fight. I sighed and rolled my eyes, at least they're having fun.

I continued to watch them, it was quite comical really, watching two grown adults who are meant to be mature (although I don't think that word fits Danny and Alice!) having a water fight like two children. Alice was hiding behind the Jeep by this point, but Danny had spotted her and was sneaking round with a full bucket of water… he wouldn't!

Charlotte joined me by my side.

"What are mum and Danny doing?" She asked in confusion as she saw her mum hiding and Danny sneaking around with a bucket of water.

"Having a water fight instead of working!" I sighed, she giggled, before gasping… Danny had done it.

"Right that's it! This is war!" I heard Alice shout, she looked like a drenched rat, Danny had most certainly thrown a full bucket of water over her and was now in hysterics, but he hadn't realised what Alice had in mind as she ran for the hose pipe.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing." I heard Charlotte moan before walking away. I laughed, what a great kid she was. By this point Alice was now laughing as she soaked Danny with the hose pipe.

Two big children!

**Alice's POV**

We were soaking by the time we'd finished having our water fight. I looked at the Jeep, well it had been washed, inside and out… Danny gasped dramatically as he saw the state of the Jeep.

"Alice, I think we best run now whilst we can. Because Caroline is going to kill us!" He laughed.

"I know! It's your fault, you started it." I giggled, poking his chest gently.

"You responded to it." He retorted cheekily.

"Yeh but you deserved it." I smiled.

"I did!" He laughed, "That is true."

"See I'm always right!" I giggled, before sliding my hands around his back.

"You're all wet!" Danny said, stating the obvious, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I wonder why, seems you're a bit wet too!" I exclaimed.

Danny said no more but gently kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he deepened the kiss… we might get into trouble for not doing our chores, but this is definitely worth it!

**Dupe's POV**

Right, I'm already to go out. Caroline's been telling me all about Danny and Alice's adventures, they just get worse with age! After one good bye kiss to Caroline I set off outside.

I expected to see Danny and Alice either working or continuing their water fight, instead, the pair have given up completely on both ideas and are once again eating each other's faces off. Do they have nothing better to do with their time?

They pulled away just as I got down the steps, I walked over to my Jeep and noticed it was absolutely soaked through.

"Bloody hell, what did you do to it?" I asked laughing, as I jumped in.

"We washed it, literally!" Alice smiled, her cheeky nature evident.

"Can see that. Anyway I'm off see you later yeh?" I said before driving off leaving Danny and Alice to it.

**Danny's POV**

After saying goodbye to Dupe, Alice and I decided now was the time to go and change. We walked into the house quietly trying not to get noticed but it was all in vain as our shoes squeaked with dampness.

"Danny,Alice!" Caroline called from up the top of the hallway.

"Uh-oh." I mouthed to Alice, who smirked.

"What on earth have you two been doing? Are the Jeeps clean?" Caroline insisted.

"Erm, yes inside and out." I giggled.

"It isn't funny Danny!" Caroline scolded me before turning round, Alice hit me gently.

"This isn't funny Danny!" She mocked, I couldn't help but laugh as we went to go change.

**Dupe's POV**

It was getting late. A round of poker hey why not!

"Hello Du Plessis." Smiled the vindictive Vern. I hated him I'd soon wipe the smile of his face!

**Alice's POV**

**Danny and I had finally got changed and were sitting in the living room together watching whatever it was that Charlotte and Olivia had on. Some sort of American series I think, but Danny and I weren't really paying attention.**

**I held more interest in the large bag of skittles I had, I was desperately searching for the red and purple ones, but it seemed we'd eaten them all. I pushed the bag away.**

"**Have they insulted you Alice?" Danny laughed, as I turned away from them.**

"**Yeh! I'm not their friend, they should have more reds and purples!" I moaned, before gently leaning into his chest. His arm came over my shoulder happily.**

"**I must say I do agree!" Danny chuckled.**

"**Good." I laughed kissing him gently, for no real reason, other than I loved him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry (Dupe's friend) POV**

"Are you sure about this DuPlessis, you know this is a big gamble and we all know that I'm excellent at Poker." Vern asked. Every muscle hoped that Dupe said no, he couldn't risk Leopards Den!

"Dupe, really just give it up." I intervened, "Think about this!" I pleaded with him, it's not as if him loosing Leopards Den would affect him alone, it would affect all the family. Danny and Alice, they loved it there, it was their home, they were getting married there shortly! Caroline, his wife, it was her home, and hell hath no fury for a woman scorned, especially Caroline! The kids, it was their home, and of course Nomsa, she lived there too. Dupe was risking more than just Leopards Den if he agreed to this crazy game… he was risking his family.

"Of course I'm bloody sure, you'll be sorry Vern!" He spat, I shook my head, maybe I should ring Danny… I watched as the cards were dealt, this was madness. If Dupe won he gained land surrounding Leopards Den, if he lost… the consequences aren't worth thinking about. I shook my head, I had to tell Danny.

**Alice's POV**

**The old phone in the study began to ring. I frowned at Danny, we were both in our room, not in bed, we were just talking, alone. He stood up with a shrug before walking off to answer the phone.**

**I sat alone, thinking about the wedding arrangements. Danny and I had just been discussing them just before the phone rang. It was going to be perfect, we were both so excited! Suddenly I paused, my thoughts brought to an abpurt halt. Who the hell would ring us at this time? And who would use that phone? An animal emergency would use the other number? The questions spiralled around in my head like an exam question which I could not answer. I was just about to change into my night clothes when Danny burst into the room.**

"**Come on Alice, quick!" Danny shouted, I immediately stood up, throwing on the nearest shoes which happened to be a pair of old converse which I had no recollection of buying. I didn't know why or where, but I trusted Danny.**

"**What is it?" I asked as we ran to the Jeep, Danny started the engine and sped off quicker than the fastest cheetah, sand spraying up in every direction like a wave of fine crystals. **

"**Dupe's playing poker!" Danny simply said, he was driving so fast… it was terrifying!**

"**What's wrong with… wait, what's the gamble?" I asked as we arrived at Dupe's party place.**

"**Leopards Den." Danny spat, I gasped. Leopards Den? What the hell was Dupe thinking? Oh, he best be winning! If he loses Leopards Den… I'll…Wait, what the hell will we do?**

**Danny picked up on my silence as we jumped out the Jeep.**

"**Come on, let's hope we still have a home!" We ran in too see Dupe's head planted down on the table, and a victorious Vern smiling smugly, a small group of men cheering like a mob of youths down town, others, Dupe's friends were silent, Harry looked at us symphetically as we stood at the door.**

"**Ahh Danny and Alice I believe." The tall, slimly guy Vern walked over us. I looked to Danny who stood slightly in front of me.**

"**Yeh, that's right…" Danny growled. "Listen, can I apologize…"**

**Vern cut him off, "Don't apologize to me, you'll be accepting his. I won Leopards Den fair and square, you have a week to get the hell out or pay me out. " He walked away leaving Danny stunned, speechless, I could sense his anger was about to overflow.**

"**What! You can't just chuck us out! You can forget it!" Is spat but Harry showed me a signed document. **

**I shook my head, Dupe looked up at us, Danny strode over, his steps powerful, his manner petrified me, he grabbed Dupe by the scruff of the neck and dragged him outside, but Dupe was so drunk, even he couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened **

"**You!" Danny shouted, but he quietened down. He just stopped. Silent. He looked at me, I couldn't even give him a comforting smile. There was no way we could afford to pay him out… only if… only if we cancelled the wedding, but even then it's unlikely we'd have enough and… the bigger problem, we'd paid for everything in advance. This was a disaster.**

"**Come on, let's go home." I whispered, I didn't know what to do, what to say. Danny nodded as he flung Dupe's into the back. He took my hand and squeezed it as I sat in the front, staring straight ahead. I was shocked to say the least. How could Dupe betray us like this?**

"**It'll be okay Alice." Danny murmered.**

"**Will it?" I asked rhetorically but Danny answered.**

"**Yes, we'll overcome this, together, no matter where we are." Danny replied, I smiled, he always knew what to say, even in this sort of situation.**

**The arrival back at Leopards Den was one that was silent. No one else knew about this. Oh god, how did we break it to the kids, to the rest? Wait, what's gonna happen to us? Dupe would probably chicken out of telling everyone, Danny and I would have to do it of course… we always did. Clearing up his mess! I'm sick of it!**

**It seems Danny had taken on his calm, deadly silent state… his anger hidden behind his quiet spoken mind. **

"**Get to bed Dupe, tomorrow we dicuss this." He snarled, Dupe nodded, he had no idea what was going on, as we walked into our room.**

**I changed quickly and looked across at Danny, he was also changed into just his shorts, it was boiling tonight. Slowly he climbed into bed, as I brushed my hair, when I had finally finished, I crawled into bed beside him.**

"**Come here." He whispered as he opened his arm for me, I melted into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him, as tight as a vice. **

"**Danny… what are we going to do?" I asked, resting my head onto his chest, he was massaging my back and shoulders gently with his hands.**

"**I don't know." He replied gently, I felt myself take a deep breath as all sorts of thoughts consumed my mind, plauqing it with anger and confusion. Danny must have sensed it, he always did, as his grip tightened on me. "Hey we'll pull through this."**

"**But Danny, Leopards Den is our home. How can we get it back? Its on paper!" I cried, Danny's hand pulled me closer to him, as he stroked my hair, his strong arms providing me protection.**

"**I don't know but we will…" Danny trailed off, I knew what he was thinking.**

"**The wedding." I sighed, "We'll have too…" I stopped.**

"**That's the last resort!" Danny exclaimed. "Why did he do this to us?" Danny cried, I tightened my grip on him.**

"**It'll be okay Danny, cos we have each other, we'll get through this." I mumbled.**

"**Let's get some sleep eh? I love you Alice." Danny whispered.**

"**I love you too." I replied, pushing a smile to my lips, I felt Danny's lips against my own as we both nestled into each other, his arms holding me, as my arms held me to him - we had to get through this, but how do we do it? I sighed, tomorrow's gonna hold, a lot of heartbreak.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV

We awoke fairly early, Danny had been very restless in his sleep, and I'd not been sleeping much either, we'd had a late night conversation. I sighed, this is such a nightmare, that's when a thought struck me, struck me like a chord!

"Danny… Dupe can only sign away his half of Leopards Den, you still have your half." I exclaimed. "Surely…?"

Danny shook his head slowly. "Dupe has a slightly bigger equinity than me, his share is just slightly bigger. I might have in theory half of this place, but that share is bigger, and we can't afford to pay him out, but he can afford to pay us out."

"Doesn't mean we have to take the money Danny." I replied, I looked down.

"We can dig our heels in and stand like mules, but he'll force us out Alice." Danny sighed sadly. "But I'm not giving this place up without a fight, I'll have to be forced out." He suddenly became passionate. I smiled and took his hand.

"Come on Danny, we best talk to Dupe… about this. We still have to tell the others."

Danny nodded as he stood up, we walked out and bumped into Charlotte who was happily running around Leopards Den, I sighed, this would be devastating for her.

We soon found Dupe, he was sitting outside, head in his hands, he must have remembered, when he saw us, his eyes just told us the whole story. He turned away and was about to get up when Danny and I sat down.

"Don't go anywhere Dupe." Danny said slowly, calmly, a deadly quietness to his voice.

Dupe turned back to face us, Danny was literally shaking with anger, I think he was trying to keep control of himself, so I started.

"Why Dupe?" I asked, it was plain question maybe, but maybe we could understand if we knew why.

"I don't know! I just, had to win him!" Dupe sighed, I shook my head, he didn't win him though did he… it seemed Danny couldn't keep his thoughts in his mind.

"But you didn't win did you! You lost Leopards Den Dupe! Come on! You have a slighter bigger share! Why do you put your ego before your common sense! You…" Danny stopped and took a deep breath.

"Right, well we can't keep this in the dark." I stated, I looked at Dupe. "We're gonna gather everyone and your gonna tell em. We have to discuss this as a family - we need a plan."

Dupe's mouth dropped open but I held up a hand and continued. "Dupe you aren't getting out of this… what you did was stupid, its your mess, you sort it, cos to be frank! Im sick of Danny and I having to sort your damn mess! Why can't you learn to say no? Why do you have to have such a big ego?" Danny grabbed my hand as Dupe slouched off.

"I'll go gather everyone… kitchen." He mumbled, as we walked away I turned to face Danny.

"He is impossible." I sighed, as Danny took my hands, we circled his thumb on the top of my hand.

"I know he is." Danny replied. "But you told him!"

"So did you, well done for not losing your temper!" I laughed, Danny laughed too.

"Well, it's pointless, you taught me that." Danny grinned at me, how could I teach him that, I have a terrible temper! "You've taught me how to be the happiest Ive ever been, you make me so happy and you just complete Alice, before I'd have killed him!"

I giggled nervously, I felt my cheeks going red, I tried to cover them up, damn natural reflexes!

"Well you're the best half of me Danny, I love you so much." I smiled, as we kissed, our hands still entwined, as we pulled away Danny stood up, I did too as we made our way to the kitchen.

As we walked in we saw everyone was sat at the table, everyone seemed to have the what is it look on their faces as we walked in, but Danny and I simply sat down, and looked expectantly at Dupe. Everyone frowned in confusion.

"Dupe has something to say." Danny exclaimed, clenching his hands together on the table in front of him, I placed my hand on his thigh, he grinned at me, and ran his hand down to my knee before holding it there.

"They are right." Dupe sighed, "I erm…" He paused, I watched Caroline who tapped her fingers on the table.

"Anders get on with it." She sighed, poor Caroline, she would be so… god, she'll be livid, but so hurt. I looked at Danny, who just sighed, Olivia must have picked up on this she gave us an expectant look, but my eyes just drifted to Charlotte, Olivia caught on and nodded. It was like the whole table was sending each other communicating looks.

"I was drunk." Dupe began, "I… I was playing poker."

"And?" Charlotte asked. "You play it all the time."

"Win or Lose?" Nomsa asked - was this family on top form today.

"Lose." He mumbled.

"And the gamble?" Caroline asked, "Please don't tell me you've gambled one of the Jeeps!"

"The gamble was… well… Leopards Den, my share." He looked down, the whole table sat in silence, everyone was stunned, Danny put his arm around my shoulder, as my hand snaked around his back.

"What that mean?" Olivia asked Dupe had by this point gone into silent mode, I cant explain how weird it was to see Dupe like that.

"This place is at risk." Danny piped up. "My share is smaller than Dupes, Vern the winner, wants either pay out or get out."

"But we are not going to give up" I added. "We'll have to try and get the money together, we have a week, we'll dig our heels in, but the thing is, he can pay us out, and if we stay he'll ruin anything we have and make our life hell unless we pay him out or by some miracle he doesn't go ahead, but that's unlikely."

Everyone was so saddened, it was when I looked at Charlotte that my heart plummeted and my mind went into worry, she was silent, silently angry, I could see her anger building up. She turned her head into our direction.

"Do you have enough money? Can the wedding still go ahead?" She asked, glaring at Dupe inbetween. Olivia was also sending air daggers through the air to Dupe, everyone turned to face us, I looked at Danny before swallowing.

"The wedding might have to be postponed." I choked, Danny cradled me gently, everyone looked at us symphetically, then it turned nasty.

"Anders, you're so insensitive and stupid, how can you do this! Why?" Caroline screamed, she was the first to walk away, she turned back and looked at me and Danny. "Im sorry, I really am."

Nomsa stood up and shook her head before walking away.

"You're pathetic Dupe." Olivia spat.

"You idiot, now the weddings gonna be postponed! Why do you have to ruin it? Why can't you ruin your life without affecting all of us!" Charlotte shouted, she continued on a rant, as I watched, this was the worst outburst I'd ever seen from Charlotte, she shook with anger, Olivia had also joined her now as Dupe was slaughtered. Danny and I just sat there, I don't even know why. The kids had their points.

"Look at Danny and Alice!" Olivia shouted, we both looked up at her. "They were so excited for the wedding, we all were! And you've ruined it!"

Dupe opened his mouth but both girls walked off together, I stood up, as did Danny.

"I'm sorry." Dupe muttered.

"Not now." Danny snarled as we walked off in the direction of Charlottes room.

We opened the door slowly and saw both girls still fuming, tears streaming down their eyes… they invited us in, as we closed the door, it was time for yet another hard talk but I had Danny by my side, and together we could do anything!


	5. Chapter 5

Alices POV

We'd had yet another hard talk with the girls. They were obviously upset, heartbroken more the word, we all were, but me and Danny had to stay strong, everyone was falling to pieces, but we couldn't do that. It was up to us, as per usual to keep everyone going.

We're beginning to scrape bits of money together, but the amount he wants is ridiculous, Danny is currently scraping every last penny he can but it's not working, I look across to him from where I'm feeding a leopard cub. As I place the leopard cub back in its cage, and walk to Danny, I heard the door open to the animal hospital. I looked up and watched the door as I sat beside Danny… Rowan and Vanessa.

"Hey!" Rowan shouted cheerily. "Good afternoon."

"Matter of opinion." I sighed, looking over Danny's shoulder at his adding up, he shook his head and I patted his shoulder. The wedding would have to go.

"Is everything okay?" Vanessa enquired, "What's happening?"

"Yeh, what's up, the atmosphere here is like stagnant water." Rowan added.

"Sit down, you'll need to." Danny said quietly.

Rowan and Vanessa warily sat down on the hay bales opposite us.

"Leopards Den is at risk." I started. "In a game of poker, Dupe managed to lose his share to a nasty piece of work. We're trying to scrape money together but there's no chance, the weddings gonna have to be cancelled and everything."

"No way, I'm sorry." Rowan muttered, I realised he was struggling to find the words to speak. I mean what do you say when someone tells you that?

"Well, we'll help any way we can, we don't have much to give, but we can't allow this to happen, your not just neighbours, you're family to us, times are hard for us all, but Mara could give seventy thousand rand? Its not much, but its better than nothing, god we gave Buruti sixty thousand to do one!"

"We can't…" Danny began but Rowan cut him off.

"We insist." He smiled.

"Thank you." I grinned hugging Vanessa and Rowan, Danny nodded too, he had his hands full.

"We're off up to the house." Rowan grinned, Danny and I watched them walk off.

"That was nice of them." Danny admitted when they were gone, I walked back over to him and sat on his knee.

"Yeh, still, not enough?" I mumbled, hoping my mental maths was wrong.

"Nope." Danny sighed. "Alice, no matter what we do, it's gonna take a miracle."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him, his arms held me to him.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed sadly.

"We're gonna start plan B and… dig our heels in. We can't give this place up just like that!" He exclaimed.

"No we can't." I agreed. "Maybe we should check on Charlie and Liv."

"Yeh, good idea." Danny smiled, he kissed my cheek lovingly as we went to stand up, but I stopped.

"Come on!" Danny shouted teasingly.

"Not until I get a proper kiss." I smirked.

"and what is the definition of that?" Danny laughed cheekily.

"Oh there aren't words Danny." I murmured as I took his face into my hands and kissed him fiercely.

He responded happily, God every problem floated away, like a million butterflies, floating up, up and away… One kiss from Danny made everything okay.

"I think I know now." Danny calmly whispered, I giggled as I took his hand and walked back up to Leopards Den.

We walked in to find Charlotte and Olivia sat at the table, glancing at a magazine, they were both giggling, neither of them had realised Danny and I had come in, we smirked at each other and slowly crept up behind them. We crossed our arms and raised our eyebrows as we observed a topless picture of Taylor Lautner… hmm they did have some taste I suppose.

Danny uncrossed his arms, barely containing his laughter, we both held our arms at the ready, Danny mouthed, 1,2,3... Their screams shattered the silence as Danny and I began to laugh hysterically.

"MUM!" Charlotte yelled, but Danny and I were crying this point as they began to launch into stress mode.

"Sorry! But it had to be done!" Danny chuckled, clutching his side.

"Although.." I mumbled picking up the magazine. "He is rather fit."

"Isn't he just?" Olivia sighed dreamily.

"Hey!" Danny interrupted.

"Well It's not like you have a body like that Danny. I mean smart six pack!" Olivia mocked, I smirked, oh if only she knew! Olivia obviously picked up on the way I was looking at Danny and the smirk I had on my face. "No way!" She exclaimed.

Danny just winked. I bit my lip.

"Yeh, he's been dreaming again." I giggled. "No actually last …"

"Mum… we really don't want to know." Charlotte interrupted.

I raised my eyebrows, I thought Charlie was sweet and innocent - hmm maybe not, she is growing up I suppose.

"Anyway, are you two okay?" Danny asked, saving me from the awkward situation.

"Yeh." Olivia smiled, Danny and I nodded before walking off.

Danny and I walked to our room and sat down, we weren't really doing anything, just sitting there when we heard Caroline's raised voice and the ploddy patter of Dupe's boots.

"I know! I'm sorry!" We heard Dupe mumble.

"Yeh, well sorry isn't good enough is it Anders! Look, you've upset everyone, why can't you think about other people instead of your ego?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"No you never do!"

"What more can I say than im sorry and what more can I do than try and get it back?"

"I don't know, think of something Anders! Because Danny and Alice do not deserve their happiness ruining by your stupidity. It's not fair, no one deserves their happiness destroying." She chided, we heard her walk off and Dupe plonk himself down heavily.

I look up at Danny, he wrapped an arm around me.

"It's not getting any better Danny, it only gets worse." I sighed sadly.

"I know." Danny mumbled. "But we'll make it through."

"I hope so." I murmured into his chest. His gentle hands stroked my hair soothingly.

"So do I." He whispered, as we both clung to each other, desperately hoping, things would get alright somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

It was getting increasingly difficult, and now relations at Leopards Den are breaking down - and that's only with today's events so far.

Dupe was, in his usual way, upset and wanted to sort things out. His methods of sorting things out though, is as most people know completely and utterly direct.

He went over to Vern's… not a bright idea on a good day, but an even stupider day on these circumstances - the most annoying thing? He'd lied to Danny and I. We had an idea he'd do something stupid… so when he came out of Leopards Den this morning and jumped in that Jeep, we couldn't help but ask him where he was going, his reply? Suppliers! As if… Argh! What's wrong with me, I should of known! I should of known it wasn't the suppliers, it's to helpful! I should have known that Dupe was capable of lying!

This is all making me question my trust in Dupe… he meant well but it wasn't enough. He'd lied to us on so many occasions, but then I'd trusted him with some of my biggest secrets, Ah! This is so confusing!

Anyway, on with his meeting with Vern. He went over, demanding, shouting, ripping the paper up (like he hadn't photocopied it!). Vern got mad, real mad… put it this way, Dupe came back with a fat lip. At first we were worried, until Danny clicked what he'd done. I'd never seen Danny so angry ever… he was so mad. It had taken ages for him to calm down… even I had left him alone - he was petrifying. He'd apologized to me afterwards, taking me into his big arms and holding me tight, as my short arms helplessly clung to him… but he'd not said a word to Dupe.

Caroline's fuming with Dupe, I've never really seen Caroline mad, as in that sort of mad. She didn't even have that elegance about her, she just… I don't know lost it? Even Danny's eyes had widened. I hate to say it but I don't know if Caroline trusts him anymore. She even cried! Cried in front of everyone. I sighed, this was going downhill … and fast.

Vern's real angry now though, Dupe's not helped he's made it worse… like he does. Now he's more determined to take Leopards Den away from us. He's already doing stuff, the fences are getting knackered all of a sudden. He's not just gonna stop there, we're running out of time, resources, money, ideas.

Right now, we're all sat at the table. It had originally just been me and Danny but now it seemed everyone was in here but Dupe. Caroline was tapping the table harshly and impatiently. Olivia was frowning to herself, and Charlotte was unusually quiet. Nomsa was silent too. We were all sat in complete silence. Danny had my hand rested in his, he was stroking the bones tenderly with his thumb… I watched him quite happily, although my overall mood was sad, this small gesture from Danny made my heart feel so much better.

It was silent… dead silent, the bush stopped it's constant humming and the usual sounds of Leopards Den stopped. It was like a movie, where they add a pause to the music to add to the tension, or a pause in sound for a dramatic effect. It was like Dupe was the famous star as he walked in but star was not the word to define it.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Liv asked quietly.

"Of course we bloody will!" Dupe answered… I felt Danny's soothing massaging stop and his hand clasp mine, he tightly squeezed it. I put my other hand on his knee, he smiled at me slightly as we both continued to look down, my eyes were fixed on Danny's legs and his eyes were fixed on mine. Niether of us wanted to look straight down, but neither of us wanted to break the gaze from each other.

"No it won't!" Caroline suddenly outburst, it made us all jump up and look, everyone went deadly silent, even Dupe stopped. Danny and I looked up. She continued. "You're an absolute shambles Anders! It won't be fine! You've lost the family home! Yes HOME! It might not have always felt like home, but this is my home, it's your home, it's Nomsa's, Danny's, Alice's, Charlotte's, Liv's everyones bloody home! And look, what YOU have done! Is this how you like it? Do you like a sad, quiet atmosphere? Is that why you do it?"

Caroline looked almost on the brink of tears, but Dupe was not for stopping.

"Do what?" Dupe asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Lie! God Anders, it's like we can't even trust you anymore!" Worst fears confirmed. "You lie… you've hurt this family too many times Anders." Her voice broke as she stood up and walked off, I felt for Caroline, Liv glared at Dupe, I gave her a comforting smile and Danny nodded as she went off after Caroline.

"Ach, women!" Dupe growled. "It'll be fine."

Right, I'd had enough.

"No Dupe it won't be bloody fine!" I shouted standing up harshly, I'd just ripped my hand out of Danny's, I hoped my apologetic look worked, it seemed to as Danny put his hand on my back slightly.

"What would you know?" Dupe yelled, I saw Charlotte whimper - that made me even more angry.

"I'm sick of you Dupe! You ruin everything! How can we trust you? We forgive you, and then you break our trust again. Get it out of your head it's gonna be fine! You can't even solve your own damn problems! Danny and I always end up solving your f…" I stopped remembering Charlotte. "You problems!"

"What do you want a medal?" Dupe asked, Danny stood up at this point. Nomsa had taken Charlotte away.

"We deserve one! This place is a home to everyone, but not no more, no you take everything and never give much back - we ask you to do something and you don't! You're breaking the family apart - a real man would have gone after his wife." I paused a second, leaving the impact of my sentence to sink in, I needed a minute to compose myself, but Dupe was coming towards me, I stood up taller and braised myself but Danny stood in front of me.

"Back off Dupe." He snarled, growling almost, but calm. It was a deadly message. Danny was furious.

Danny's warning must have terrified Dupe as he shot away.

"You've made us lose money, we're gonna lose the hospital. Danny's worked so hard, you know he has and you're making sure it goes!" I was close to tears now. "You're pathetic Dupe utterly pathetic."

"You're the pathetic one! All you care about is your precious wedding it's all we have heard about!" Dupes blow cut me up, I saw Danny's anger rise too… he'd gone to far! I couldn't take it… Danny and I had discussed this and we'd used a box of tissues between us.

"There isn't going to be a wedding and it's all your fault!" I cried before running off as my tears began to fall.

**Danny's POV**

Dupe sickens me at this moment, how could he have just delivered that blow to Alice! How could he use our wedding against us, against Alice. My fury raged, I was so close to breaking every bone in his body! I knew he'd hurt Alice.

"There isn't going to be a wedding and it's all your fault!" Alice pratically screamed it, I knew how upset she was, god, I was upset too, she was my soul mate, I'd never loved anyone quite the way I loved Alice. Too see her so upset broke me. She ran off, I knew she wouldn't let her tears fall in front of Dupe.

Everyone suddenly appeared from behind the door.

"You heard right, no wedding, we can't afford it anymore!" I exclaimed angrily. I turned to Dupe. "And you! You're sick! How could you use that against us! To think I called you my best friend. If you ever, upset Alice in this way again, I'll break every bone in your body - no matter how long it takes! No one upsets Alice, and no good for nothing old drunken fool…" I stopped remembering Charlotte. I turned and walked away after Alice. I knew where she'd gone, animal hospital. I walked down slowly, I knew to give Alice a few minutes to compose herself… but right now, she wasn't the only one.

**Olivia's POV**

We'd all heard it. No wedding? God, I know how much those two love each other - that must be so hard. I felt my anger reaching the top, ready to erupt. Gran had been upset before but now… well I've never seen her like this, but you know what… I think it's more heartbreak. Heartbreak that she does not trust the man she loves.

Dupe has gone to far this time. We'd all heard Alice's raised voice and so we'd gone to investigate, keeping Charlotte back was hard for us, but she'd obeyed. When we heard Danny's back off, we were confused. Alice was so passionate about this place and Danny, and for this family. She spoke on behalf of us all. That's something I've always admired about her, she'll happily speak her mind for everyone, Evan had told me that before I'd met her, that she didn't mind airing other peoples opinions. On some people, it's horrible, but Alice, she has such tact and dignity, you can't help but have admiration for her.

When we heard about there being no wedding, well we all gasped and actually walked in. I saw Alice rushing off, wiping her eyes. How could Dupe do that to her? To Danny?

Danny looked at us, he confirmed it, before threatening Dupe. Now that was scary. Danny hasn't been that violent since…I grimaced, he's never been so violent since Alice has been around, I admit, with mum he was different. It sort of hurts sometimes, but we can't change the past, Danny's taught me that, and I have more in common with Alice than I thought.

We watched Danny walk off after Alice… Dupe looked at us all with his usual don't blame me face. I scowled, he walked towards Gran but she walked away shaking her head.

"What rattled their cages?" Dupe tried to joke with Charlotte and I, but we both got upset, in fact even Charlotte lost it.

"What rattled their cages… is it not obvious YOU! You know, me and mum used to talk about our dreams, and you know what mum's was! To get married, to someone special - that special person is Danny! And you've ruined it!" Charlotte bellowed.

"Don't look at me Dupe." I interrupted. "You're tight. You know how much they were looking forward to it, everyone was! How could you hurt them like that? Just… no!" I sighed before walking off with Charlotte, Nomsa walked out to the guest huts, even Jana left him… Dupe was left alone…

**Alice's POV**

I leant on the operating desk, my head in my hands, tears falling freely now from my eyes. I was heartbroken. This table even held its memories, me massaging Danny's back. I wanted Danny… I needed him. As if by demand or some from of magic, Danny walked through the door, he walked over to me and without one word took me into his arms. I melted into them and cried into him. I could feel his face buried in my hair as his own tears seeped through. I guess he was upset at Dupe's reference too.

It was a long time before either of us spoke. I could hear the clock ticking by, my tears had slowed down now to a trickle, but they still fell. Danny spoke first.

"I'm sorry Alice." He whispered.

"Why? It's not your fault." I replied, tightening my grip on him.

"Are you okay? Stupid question." He answered himself.

"No, it's not stupid. I just… It hurts Danny." I mumbled. I looked up at him, my own watery eyes met his teary eyes, "It's all I've ever dreamt of. And, you mean so much to me. I just… why did he have to do it Danny?"

"I know," He murmured. "You mean the world to me too. I don't know why he did it." He kissed my head gently, "But he'll never hurt you like that again Alice, I promise."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I threatened to break every bone in his body if he ever upset you like this again" He replied matter of factly.

"Bloody hell Danny!" I giggled nervously. "Thanks though, are you okay?"

"Upset, but I'll live. Alice, he's never going to come in between us you know."

"I know… it's just… I don't know!" I hugged Danny once more.

"I know… it's hard. Listen Alice, no matter what happens, we'll be fine. You will be Mrs Trevanion - even if it skins me to the bone, one day you will be Alice Trevanion. I promise you." He said it so passionately my heart skipped.

"And you will be rewarded." I teased, despite the fact I was upset Danny raised me up when I needed him the most.

"Good… Thank you Alice." He whispered.

"What for?"

"For helping me through this. Dupe's hurt us both, but he won't win." He vowed.

"Your welcome, but it should be me thanking you, and you're right he wont win!" Danny smiled at me.

"I love you Alice." He said gently, affection coated his voice.

"I love you too." I replied as Danny kissed me, lightly at first but gradually we deepened it until soon we were completely lost in the moment. The kiss held so much comfort, it held so much love. Even in this situation, I could gain happiness from Danny. He helped me so much.

"C'mon." He whispered taking my hand.

"Where?" I asked.

"For ten minutes away from the house." He smiled, "Copy?"

"Definitely." I replied as Danny grabbed his keys… God, he was perfection - well to me anyway!

**A/N - I realise that the press release pack in different but ahh well! It actually holds some of my ideas for this fic, I might sort of add some bits of the press release as it would make the story work better than I had planned.**

**Pleeease Revieww :')**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlotte's POV**

I don't get how anyone could be so mean. Dupe - he's great, like a granddad to me, but… he's hurt my mum so much and Danny too! He's hurt us all, and it makes me angry, really angry.

Liv's angry too, she's fuming. Her and mum get on now, they get on really good. I like Liv, she's cool.

"Come on Charlie, let's go see how Danny and your mum are." She smiled, I nodded. They usually stayed in the animal hospital when they were upset, but sometimes they did go other places.

We walked in but we found they weren't there, that was weird… we'd seen them go down here.

"Strange…" Liv muttered, we walked back outside to see one of the Jeeps missing. "Ah," Liv added. "I'd say they've gone to… where do they go again when they want to be together?"

"Copy - where mums giraffe lives." I smiled.

"Oh yeh!" Liv grinned, "Well we'll see about them two later, maybe we should see how Gran is, and Nomsa."

"Good plan." I smiled, realising no one had consulted Nomsa on her feelings.

**Alice's POV**

Danny and I were stood watching over the bush. The copy meant a lot to both of us, it held memories both good and bad, and it was the place we got together. We nearly always came here in times like this, or just for some alone time. It was nicer to come here than have the constant interruptions we'd face at Leopards Den.

Danny's arms were wrapped around me from behind, his cheek brushed mine as he put his head over my shoulder. I was leant back into him slightly.

"It'll be okay Alice." He whispered.

"I know." I replied quietly.

"Nothing will come between us again." He murmured, referring obviously to our short break up.

"I won't let it." I replied, turning in his arms to face him, I wrapped my arms around his back.

"Neither will I." He replied, he smiled before kissing me gently. I sighed as we pulled away, Danny could make any situation better.

**Olivia's POV**

So Danny and Alice have done one to their copy, Gran's nowhere to be found, Nomsa insists she's fine but really everyone can tell she is not and Dupe…. He's just… in the bad books. I can't bare to speak to him.

I can't blame Danny and Alice for wanting to go out, and get away from here. I've never really seen Danny so angry or Alice so upset. I mean Alice actually cried… she doesn't cry in front of people, and she certainly doesn't break down in front of them. She might not of broken down literally, but really she had, emotionally she was breaking and the only reason she walked away was to hide that fact. She doesn't like giving people the satisfaction that they've upset her, Alice has one image, but underneath she's completely different. Alice's appears to be tough, strong, fiery and spirited, and she is! But underneath she's also got her weaknesses and her harsh outer exterior does not reflect the true highly emotional Alice which I have to admit only Danny truly sees. Alice is caring, she's passionate about this place, the family, Danny. Alice is actually a pretty amazing woman, if given the chance to show herself - I should have given her that chance before I did.

But it's not good dwelling on the past. We need a plan of action. Danny and Alice are unlikely to be back for a while, and Charlotte's decided to go and do her homework. In fact, I should probably do mine but, well… family is more important. That is when I had a brainstorm, but it was a brain storm that I wasn't to keen on… but could it help? Could it in the long run save Leopards Den, and this family? I sighed, throw yourself into family life Liv.

I walked off to find Dupe… right now I was punching myself, kicking myself internally, screaming get a grip, but I had to forget my own feelings and work for this family. I soon found him going about his business like it was all normal.

"Dupe." I started, deep breath Liv I told myself.

"Liv?" He asked, "Listen I'm sorry."

"Save it Dupe, listen, I don't know why I'm doing this, or saying this, well I do, I'm hoping it'll help save this family and Leopards Den. What you've done is unforgivable and do not think I'm happy or forgiving you! This is purely for the family, but I want to help you try and make things better. And Don't argue, you don't get the choice about the help or trying to make things better! After what you said to Alice and the way you angered Danny it's the least you can do."

He nodded slowly, "I'll talk to later?" He changed the statement into a question.

"Yes." I replied before walking off, I decided to go and tell Charlie about my idea… and hope she agrees.

**Danny's POV**

Alice felt better now, and that made me feel better. I'm not saying she wasn't still upset, because she was deeply, we both were, but she felt better and she had calmed down. We were driving back to Leopards Den leisurely, I had one hand on the wheel the other wrapped around Alice's shoulder as we drove happily down the road. We soon arrived at Leopards Den to see Olivia walking towards the Jeep. Charlotte was tagging along.

"You okay?" Liv asked us as we both climbed out.

"Erm… well we're better." Alice replied honestly, "Thanks"

"No probs, listen, I've had a bit of an idea, it's a bit far-fetched but…" Liv began, oh god!

"She's gonna help Dupe!" Charlotte chipped in.

"WHAT?" I squeaked, Alice rested her hand in my back jeans pocket, I think it was a sign to shut up!

"Well, maybe if I help him ,I mean I don't forgive him neither am I happy with him, but it might save this place and the family."

"If you think it's worth a shot, you go for it." Alice said gently. I saw her look down at Charlotte, who seemed a bit left out, Liv said she didn't want Charlie to get hurt.

"I'm gonna go start plans." Liv said walking off, Alice stopped Charlotte.

"Charlie come here." She smiled gently.

"Mum?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't you worry about a thing okay… let Liv sort Dupe out, you can sort us out." Alice giggled, Charlotte laughed, honoured at the inclusion. I smiled fondly and proudly at the pair. Alice sometimes doubted her ability as a mother but she was amazing, not many people would have noticed that sense of exclusion but Alice gave her a sense of inclusion instead. She's amazing, and her bond with Charlie is wow!

"You need sorting out." Charlotte giggled.

"Oi cheeky chops!" I laughed as she ran off. I smiled before taking Alice into my arms once more.

"She's great." I smiled, "Just like her mother."

"She's better than her mother!" Alice laughed.

"I think you're both amazing." I replied, it must have been the right thing to do say, as Alice rewarded me with a tender kiss.

**Ahh! This has taken me hours cos ive been distracted by forum hehe!**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dupe's POV**

Okay, I know I've been an idiot man! I know it's my fault, but I can hardly admit it! I mean it's not all really my fault, they should know better than to let me go out alone! I won't be surprised if they never trust me again - why should they?

Liv came over to me, as promised, she wanted to talk. She was going to help me. I still didn't get it… why would anyone do that? She's helped me before though, and I got her into trouble. But, this is more important surely.

"Right Dupe, come on, we're gonna go fix these fences to start with." She ordered chucking me my keys, I had no choice but to agree, as we set off I sighed… I hoped we could sort it.

**Alice's POV**

Charlotte was amazing, she didn't half make us laugh! She was off now, doing her homework or something… she did say but it was in such a rush I didn't quite pick up. I was now sat with Danny on the veranda, I leaned into him gently as we sat on the bench. I observed the African beauty, the African bush. Danny's arms held me tightly, as my own arms flopped helplessly over him.

We couldn't lose this place we just couldn't…

"How about fund raising?" Danny suddenly piped up.

"Hmm, but everyone's poor as it is Danny." I sighed, it was true, we wouldn't get enough to make much difference.

"Selling more stuff?" He added.

"We could give it a shot, do we need four jeeps?" I asked, noticing Dupe's had gone.

"Hmm, we need two jeeps… really yes, but we could maybe make do with just one for the game drives and then two for transportation? Would cause problems though." He sighed sadly.

"Never mind." I smiled. "Hmm, we'll have to get thinking!"

"Challenging for you." Danny muttered sarcastically, I hit his knee with my hand harshly. "ow!" Danny whined.

"Don't get cheeky Trevanion!" I laughed.

"Sorry mummy." He whimpered, with his small puppy eyes.

"You will be." I added…

"Oh, she's a feisty un'" Danny giggled.

"You bet!" I smiled leaning in and kissing him lightly.

"I'm glad you feel better." Danny whispered pressing a kiss to my hair.

"Thanks, Im glad you are too." I added, he took my hand and stood up.

"Come on, let's see what they are up to." Danny smiled pointing at Liv and Dupe but it seemed someone had beaten us to it…

Caroline.

"Anders! Where on earth have you been?" Caroline shouted, Danny and I stood a little back, getting on the wrong side of Caroline was not a good idea.

"Fixing fences, now I really need too…" Dupe seemed edgy and worried about something, I looked up at Danny frowning.

"No! You need to…" Caroline started.

"Lay off him Gran, he needs to get to Danny and Alice." Liv said.

"Don't you get cheeky!" Caroline added, but Liv tried to give her a look of understanding. I understood, something was wrong! I dragged Danny towards them.

"What is it?" I asked quickly.

"It's…" Caroline began but I signalled for her to quieten.

"The lions!" Dupe said breathlessly, Liv nodded.

"What about them?" Danny asked.

"There's something wrong with em Danny, ones dead, the others are in a bad way, we need to get em here man!" Dupe said quickly…

And with that, we were all thrown into auto pilot. Every little problem, all the recent events, all gone and put behind us as the lions became the priority, Leopards Den needed to concentrate on the lions. But what I didn't realise as we all flung ourselves into work together for the animals welfare mode? This was just the beginning.

**A/N - Short update I know! But I wanted a short chapter hehe! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice's POV**

We had all the lions back at Leopards Den. It had been a massive operation to move them all, but we'd already lost five, and it seemed unless we did something quick we would lose the remainder of the pride. I looked across at Danny, how much worse can this get?

"Right, let's get them all as secure as we possibly can, we'll have to work worst to worse." Danny sighed as we all set to work.

"Okay, Danny this males probably the worst." I signalled to a large male, he was the main male in the pride. He was crucial to their survival.

"Okay, I'll work on him, if you work on this lioness?" I nodded in agreement, she seemed in a bad way. I quickly topped up her anaesthetic and secured all her drips. Everything seemed in place, everything seemed fine.

I began to work silently… Danny was mumbling to himself in his typical Danny manner, and Liv was humming some sort of song, Dupe was trying to order the lions into how bad they were and was discussing them with Charlotte. It all seemed very Leopards Den cliché!

Suddenly the machine on the lioness began to beep…

"Danny!" I shouted, but he was already by my side, he pressed his fingers to where the lions pulse was.

"We'll have to do CPR." He said quickly as we got to work.

Try and try as we might, we just could not save that lioness. She died. I continued for a long time. Why had she died? This didn't make any sense? Was it my fault, were the distractions of Leopards Den causing me problems? I sighed, maybe it's just I'm not the vet I'm cracked up to be. Maybe I am just a city vet, no killer instinct and no knowledge of using a gun. Maybe Dupe was right about something those what… 3 years ago?

"Right, we'll have to do a PM." Danny sighed, he moved back to his lion.

"We don't Danny." I added waking over to the lion, Danny had managed to secure him, but he was still critical. "I killed that lioness, no one else touched it but me."

"Alice, we don't know it's your fault, they are all ill!" Danny tried to soothe me but I shook my head.

"Let's just get on with these, I'll try not kill anymore of them." I spat, walking off. I knew I'd been a bit cruel to Danny with my manner and tone of voice, but it was just… I was scared.

"Right Alice, we've lost another lioness." Dupe sighed sadly. "That young lioness seems in a bad way."

"Hmm." I replied, as Dupe and I carried her in on a sling.

"Are you okay Alice?"

"Don't be stupid Dupe." I shouted, before turning away. I didn't mean to be harsh, I didn't… but, well… I'm realising things. I saw Danny give Dupe an apologetic look but I chose to ignore it.

I looked at the injection in my hand, it fell from my hand to the floor.

"Alice?" Danny asked as he set another lioness down.

"I can't Danny." I whispered.

"Alice you…" Danny began but at that moment the radio buzzed, I leapt to grab it… Vanessa.

"Alice, could either you and or Danny come over we have a couple of dogs here, don't even ask.." She said it so sweetly, she needn't have bothered though.

"On my way." I said quickly before Danny could stop me.

"Alice!" He shouted but I shook my head.

"Danny, I'm no use here. You and Dupe do the lions. I'll stick to what I know." the last part of the sentence I realised sounded spiteful.

"Alice…" I heard Danny's voice fade away as I jumped in the Jeep and drove.

**Charlotte's POV**

I saw my mum drive away at some speed. I wondered what was wrong with her… she seemed sort of upset? Like angry too though. I sighed and trudged on down to the hospital, I saw a line of lion's wrapped up in sheets.

"Why are they dead?" I asked, looking at Danny who was just putting one into the pen.

"I don't know sweetie." Danny replied, he began working on the final living lion.

"But, why?" I was confused.

"Cos I haven't done a PM yet, I need your darling mother here for that." He sounded a bit sour, I wondered if they'd had an argument.

"Have you and mum fell out?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"No." He replied shortly, his eyes set on the lion.

"Then why are you talking like that and why's she just driven off like a mad woman?" I pestered. I saw Danny look to Dupe.

"And don't think I'm going." I added.

"We lost a lioness, your mum was treating it… seems to have upset her." He said sadly, he then shook his head at Dupe and injected the lion. I guess he'd put it down.

"Hmm well… okay. When will she be back?" I enquired.

"Dunno, Charlie I need space now, I'm gonna set up for a PM, I might have to do it alone." Danny smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll come and get you as soon as I've done okay?"

"Okay" I agreed, Danny rocked. I walked off happily.

**Danny's POV**

There was something wrong with Alice, deadly wrong.

It was like the death of the lioness she'd been treating had gone completely to her brain. I wonder for a moment, is all the stress of everything get on top of her?

Damn it man! I curse myself… I should be doing more to protect her! Well that's typical of me eh!

I looked down at the lion… I didn't want to do this alone but I had too. Another lioness had just died, that left 4 lioness' and one lion. This was bad, real bad.

I was half way through the Post Mortem, when I decided to try and open the stomach. I looked at the lions organs… the lungs seemed a bit… filled up… I looked at the stomach, loads of meat. It clicked, Vern. He was poisioning the lions, he had to be! Because I know that the chemical I think is in them, is only available from him, and his wife works in a butchers. I frowned, I'll kill him if I get proof I vowed. I decided to send the contents to the lab. I had to find out… meanwhile - I had to pump the others stomachs and give them some antibiotics, now was the time I needed Alice.

**Alice's POV**

**I'd been harsh on Danny, I felt terrible. I'd just treated the two dogs, they were fine. I sighed, it reminded me of my days as a 'bunny hugger' as Danny so aptly called it. Maybe I should return to them, after all, it's where I belong. Terry told me that, and I've been nothing but hassle to Danny since I got here. I wonder why he evens loves me? He could have anyone! Why stick with a broken down, used up, rude cow like me?**

**I loved Danny with all my heart… He was everything to me…**

"**Alice!" Rowan ran out.**

"**Yeh?" I asked, concenred by his pace.**

"**Will you check this cheetah?" he asked, pointing at a mad cheetah running round a pen.**

"**Okay." I mumbled… annoyed that I couldn't quite go home to aplogize. I walked into the pen after darting him.**

"**He seems okay… when did you get him?" I asked, running my hand over his smooth body.**

"**Yesterday." Rowan added.**

"**He just needs time to settle, ask me in a few days and I'll check him again, or Danny will." I added quickly.**

"**Hmm okay, " Rowan muttered. I looked at the cheetah once more, as I ran my hand down his neck, his eyes suddenly shot open and his teeth launched into my arm.**

"**ALICE!" Rowan shouted, I managed to get the cheetah off me, as Rowan kept him away. We flung the pen gate shut. **

"**Rowan stop fussing," I sourly spat at him. **

"**Alice are you okay?" He asked shocked by my outburst.**

"**No, I'm not! Okay!" I shouted.**

"**Alice…" Rowan began**

"**No Rowan, not Alice, call me useless, everyone's right, I'm a bunny hugger, I'm no game vet, I'm a city vet…" I walked off as my emotions got the better of me. All I wanted right now was Danny, but he'd of course be busy with the lions… I stopped the Jeep at the top of the Leopard Den driveway, I rested my elbows on the steering wheel and held my head in my hands as I felt tears fall freely from my eyes.**

**Maybe it's for the best I didn't stay here? I mean what do I do for Leopards Den? Very little, I cause problems… maybe it's for the best if I just left… but that would mean leaving Danny, and that… that would kill me… but do I really belong here?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Danny's POV**

I'd finally finished, I heard the gentle roaring of Alice's jeep as she approached, I decided to go outside, I had to know if she was okay. I opened the door and took one look at her, I stood so she couldn't see me. She was upset… unless you breath heavily and wipe your eyes for no reason these days. I walked outside as she jumped out.

"Alice." I began but she cut me off.

"Not now Danny… I don't wanna hear it." She mumbled, sadness evident in her voice.

"Alice." I spoke my forcefully, I walked quicker and spun her round to face me, her eyes were red and watery, what was wrong with her? This had to be more than the lion that's when I noticed her arm. "Alice?" Her name made my voice go softer, "What happened?"

"Cheetah bit me, I'm fine." She spat her words out. I cocked my head to the side.

"And the truth? You know Alice, you don't come back with red eyes for no reason, you're upset, you've been crying." I paused as she looked to the floor, I grabbed one of her hands. "This isn't about the lion is it, because Alice, I've lost some too and it wasn't your fault because…"

She cut me off, she pulled her hand out of mine, that hurt, but what hurt more, was the fact she was angry and upset and the thing that hurt the most? Her doubt in herself.

"Yes Danny it is! Danny, I…" She paused composing herself as her voice began to break. "I realised today, that… that I… Danny, I'm a city vet." I couldn't believe I was hearing this. "And today has proved that! I killed a lioness Danny! Then a cheetah bit me! This, it all proves that I do not belong here as a wild life vet! I belong in a city Danny!"

"No Alice you belong here." I argued, she did, how could she think she was a useless wildlife vet, she was one of the best

"No I don't… Danny what do I do for this place, except cause you and everyone else problems? I do nothing! You all deserve better than me… I'm sorry Danny… I love you but… I just…"

She ran off, I shouted her name a couple of times but it was in vain. I sighed, leave her ten minutes Danny I told myself. Alice could not leave this place, she couldn't leave me! She belonged here at Leopards Den. She was amazing.

I hated Dupe at this moment in time… I know it's not really his fault about the cheetah and lioness, but it is! If he hadn't caused this whole Leopards Den problem, Alice wouldn't stressed, Vern wouldn't poison the lions to get us out, and Alice wouldn't be upset. We should be excited for our wedding, not this .I knew Alice didn't really want to go… I knew it was just self doubt. I never doubted her love for me, I wonder why she loves me, but I never doubt it.

**Dupe's POV**

These lions, a very bad business, but none the less, my fault. I sighed, I was causing so many problems. Ach man, why the hell did I do it?

I looked out onto the green grass of Leopards Den, I saw Danny and Alice having what seemed to be a heated or sad conversation. Danny was trying to comfort Alice almost, but she was having what appeared to be a rant. I saw her run off to the house, as Danny shouted her name. Danny kicked the floor angrily before walking off. Alice was wiping her eyes. They were upset, both of them.

I kicked myself, this was all my fault!

They were arguing through stress, through doubt, through… uncertainty. I had to fix this I walked off to find Liv.

**Alice's POV**

I sat in our room, on our bed, a tissue crumpled in one hand, my other supporting my bowed head. I let my tears fall freely. This bed held memories… amazing ones, truly amazing, out of this world, surreal ones. I heard a gentle knock at the door. I looked up and saw the door open, it was Danny…

God, I'd been such a cow to him. Why did he bother with me? No one else would… any sane person would tell me to sling my hook, but then again Danny's not sane. And he doesn't deserve this. I observed him as he locked the door. I loved him so much, and he loved me too, heaven knows why but he does. How could I do this too him?

I had to, that's why.

"Alice, can we talk?" Danny asked gently, his voice quiet. I nodded silently as he sat beside me, he took me into his large arms. I fell into him sadly, he comforted me so much. He was so comfortable. We sat there for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I understand, it's okay." Danny mumbled into my hair. He raised his head and faced me. "But it's not true Alice, please let me finish." I put my raised hand back down. "Alice you're an amazing wildlife vet, it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You're a natural. We all have bad days, remember the time I told you about the lion attack?" I nodded slowly. "I felt this way, but Alice things happen."

"But, I killed the lioness." I mumbled sadly.

"No you didn't. They have been poisioned. I remembered about you Alice, I remembered when the Lion had been poisoned by Van Heerden! it's the same sorta thing."

"But Danny… I do nothing here, I would be better in the city, doing what I know! You were all right about me!" I cried.

"No you wouldn't Alice." He argued.

"Danny, you mean the world to me, and it'd kill me to leave you, but you don't deserve this, look your upset, that kills me, and it's my fault. You deserve happiness." I cried.

"You do make me happy! Without you my life wouldn't be worth living, Alice, without you I'd be dark, moody, sad, grouchy!" I giggled nervously, "But I'm not because of you. Alice you leave by all means, but if you go, I am coming with you!"

I sat staring at him in shock. But he loves Leopards Den.

"No, but Danny you love Leopards Den!" I exclaimed, in shock.

"Yes I do, but I love you more." He stated. He cupped my face in his hand. "Besides, we might both be city vets soon."

"No we won't" I piped up, Danny frowned at me slightly. "you're right Danny and I'm sorry… Vern isn't gonna win!"

"That's my girl!" Danny grinned proudly.

"Hey, since when did 38 count as being a girl?"

"You're male?" Danny teased.

"You should know." I mocked, kissing him tenderly, Danny's hand moved further down my body as my own hand rested on his shoulder.

"Thank you Danny, so much." I smiled as we pulled away.

"No need for thanks." Danny whispered into my hair as he hugged me tightly.

"I love you." I murmured, looking up at him.

"I love you too." Danny replied as we moved closer to kiss once more, as his lips hit mine, I realised how much I felt for him, and how lucky I was to have Danny… he could make ever situation better.

**A/N - A bit boring, but I am rather tired, been racing today and exercised the vocal chords cheering on the horses lol!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Liv's POV**

Dupe came plodding into my room, ugh, what did he want now?

"Liv, we… I have to save this place." He said quickly but hushed.

"What made you realise?" I asked.

"Well I… erm… Danny and Alice, they were so upset, and then with these lions and a cheetah bit Alice and Danny and…"

"A cheetah what! Dupe I'll help you soon!" I ran off in the direction of Danny and Alice's room. I knocked but it was worthless as I opened the door straight after… just in time to see Danny and Alice fly away from one another.

"Alice are, are you okay?" I asked breathlessly observing her arm which was still open, and her red rimmed eyes, her tear stains, her mascara, Danny had the same tell tale signs of crying, but maybe not the mascara… although!

"I'm… fine." I could tell it was a lie.

"No you're not." I argued, gently yet forcefully. I noticed Danny wrap his arm around Alice.

"Okay, okay… so I… Everything just got on top of me okay?" Alice's shrill, high pitched voice had a softness to it, a deadly sense of calmness, one that emitted a plead, one that begged me no to go any further.

"Okay." I said quietly. "Alice…" I looked at Danny who whispered something in her ear before leaving us alone in their room.

Alice looked up at me, a crumpled tissue still in her hand. I sat beside her nervously.

"I… erm… well I…" God come on Liv get yer words out!

"Liv?" Alice asked, her voice scratched.

"Well, you know Alice, when Dupe said you got bitten, I was well, I was erm… real worried." I paused, I felt Alice's hand on my arm, she went to speak but instead I continued. "Alice, I… I care about you because you're… you're an amazing step mum… I don't think I could ask for better." I felt embarrassed almost and awkward, but Alice instantly removed the awkwardness, as she pulled me into her arms and hugged me, I returned the hug, as we pulled away Alice smiled taking hold of my hands.

"Liv, you know, I'm always here for you if you want to talk or anything… and thank you, this means a lot, and you know what you're a super daughter to me."

I felt myself grin as I hugged Alice once more, Danny walked in and grinned.

"Put her down she's mine." He said in mock seriousness.

"Sorry Danny but me and Liv… we're sorta you know…" Alice said jokingly, I continued.

"Phwoar I know! Who could deny Alice's charm and good looks eh?" I teased. Alice and I then burst out into laughter as we saw Danny's face.

"Danny, you'd think we were serious with that expression!" Alice giggled as he sat beside us.

"It's a look of concern!" Danny argued. "Don't they have places for people like you ?"

"What are we like?" I asked, I picked up Alice's eyeliner and threatened him with it.

"Erm, mad as hatters!" Danny smiled innocently.

"Oh, really?" I looked across at Alice, who winked.

"Attack!" She yelled happily as she pounced on Danny with her foundation she'd hidden behind her back. Danny maybe should have considered this before he called us mad!

**Danny's POV**

I was glad to see Alice and Liv finally getting on, in actual that, they were becoming rather inseparable! Liv always went to Alice for advice and Alice was always offering Liv trips shopping and stuff, Charlotte and Liv were close too, so Alice had even treated them to girly days out. I smiled to myself as I remembered the memories, Alice had dragged me to one after the three of them had called me girly… It had been pure torture at the time, but something we all laugh about now.

Liv walked off apparently to phone Dupe. I took Alice's hands into my own and ran my fingers over them.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeh you?" She replied smiling.

"Yep, I'm glad you and Liv are getting on."

"So am I, she's amazing you know Danny."

"I know." I grinned proudly, Alice turned our TV on, she flicked through the channels, and smiled.

"ET is on in like 20 minutes Danny!" Alice grinned excitedly.

"But it's not disney, how will you ever watch it!" I teased.

"It's a kids film Mr Sarcastic." Alice chided cheekily and jokingly.

"Well before I'm subjected to yet another childs film, let's see to these lions eh?" I asked the question softly. To my relief Alice grabbed my hand grinning.

"Sure, but seriously DT you best not make me miss ET!"

"DT?" I questioned.

"It fits, Danny Trevanion, ET… oh Danny! Does this mean when I want you I can say DT return home?" Alice laughed as walked out the kitchen.

"Try it." I laughed running off into the kitchen, I noticed Caroline and Nomsa look at us with raised eyebrows.

"DT return home!" Alice shouted through bouts of laughter as I robotically returned to her.

"Ahh well trained!" Alice smiled, lacing her fingers with mine.

"Woof Woof."

"How old are you two?" Caroline interrupted.

"Erm, well I'm 38 and he's 44, but our mentality is probably around 6 years old." Alice laughed, admitting our madness.

"Alice that's well cool, there's like 6 years between our ages, and you think our mentality is 6!"

"Wow , man can count!" Alice teased as we walked through the kitchen as Caroline and Nomsa shook their heads at us.

**Dupe's POV**

Me and Liv have a plan… but it's a bit of a long shot, we just sorta have too… find dirt on Vern. Yeh that will do, dirt on Vern. There must be some bloody dirt on him! He's a vindictive, using, idiotic criminal, surely there must be some evidence or some deep dark secret we can use against him.

Liv is working online, all computerised these days. Nothing's been found as of yet though, she cringes as she see's a picture of one of his mistreated animals. I hear her mutter 'sick bastard' under her breath as she observes them. God, if Danny and Alice found this out they'd climb the walls!

"Dupe, it's time to go undercover." Liv winked as she shut the computer down.

**Alice's POV**

The lions were fine, all seemed to be recovering, but all still critical. I sighed, to think about not doing this. I found it hard not to doubt myself, I always had, but Danny, he made it all better, as usual!

"Danny hurry up!" I whined, I loved ET, I loved any childish film, although I think Danny prefers me to watch a horror movie with him, I spend most of it on his knee, clinging to him for dear life, or in some other not so subtle position on him. Typical man!

"I'm coming!" He smiled… he looked mischievous.

"Quick boy!" I laughed.

"Okay you asked for quick." Before I realised his intention, he swooped down, knocking me off my feet and into a fireman's lift.

"Danny!" I screamed, as I clung to him as he ran up to the Leopards Den, "Put me down…" Amongst other things which aren't even words!

He set me down just before the kitchen.

"That is what you call quick."

"Hmm, not bad for an old boy!" I teased as we walked through the kitchen to our room, where ET was just staring, Danny jumped on the bed quickly as I nestled into his chest beside him, we were both led fully out, our door was open, but neither of us could be bothered to get up and close it… I'm sure someone will come, they usually do!

"ET rocks." I whispered to Danny.

"I know, I'm actually enjoying it." He laughed.

"See." I smiled kissing him gently.

"Hmm." He replied, kissing the top of my head.

"Mum, Danny?" We both looked to the door to see Charlie standing there.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked, as she clambered beside me on our bed.

"Caroline wants to know if you want tea in about an hours time?" She smiled.

"Sure." Danny replied, "Not watching ET?"

"ET is on! Mum you could have told me!"

"I thought you knew!" I argued.

"Caroline they said yeh." Charlotte shouted, I flung the covers back realising my daughters intenet… as we all settled down, after one heck of a day… there was a silence for a few minutes until…

"Mum, Danny, why do you have covers, it's boiling." Charlotte laughed.

"Habit." Danny mumbled as well laughed and settled down to watch ET once more.

**A/N - sorry rubbish update but I am sooooooo tired!**

**Don't ask about the ET thing, Im so tired and I thought it twould be cute for some Silly Danice hehe!**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Danny's POV**

I smiled as I watched Alice brush her hair. We'd both woken up pretty early and as usual we'd decided to get up. The quicker we got our jobs done, the quicker we got out on our calls, the quicker we got home and the quicker we finished.

Alice pulled her hair back into a plait, and pushed the white headband she'd worn when we'd first got together into it. Most people would probably think, ah shes done, but I knew better of course. It was time for Alice's daily application of her minimal amount of make up. The foundation was lightly applied and her mascara only coated her eyelashes enough to compliment her gorgeous blue eyes, her liquid eyeliner (Alice had used it since she stabbed herself in the eye with her pencil) only used minimally.

"Done?" I asked as she applied her last bit of lip gloss, although Alice says its preservative or something like that? I dunno.

"Yep." Alice replied, she stood up and smiled at me. "Come on DT."

"Okay, AC." I replied.

"Killed it." Alice said seriously.

"Nah lass." I replied in my best chav accent.

"Yer face innit." Alice's chav accent was hilarious.

"Mint cos I is a legend yeh?" I replied, we both burst out into laughter as we walked through into the kitchen.

"Can you be any louder? And why were you taking in that scumbag language?" Liv asked looking up from her bowl of cereal. Nomsa and Caroline were busy with breakfast and everyone seemed pretty happy today.

"Yeh, we can…" I replied sarcastically. "Oh and as for chav language, I don't actually know."

"Kids!" Liv laughed as Alice and I walked down to the animal hospital.

**Liv's POV**

I was waiting for Dupe. We had a plan, today we were going to sneak around Vern's place and see what we could find. We've got Fatani onside down at the bar, where his men drink from time to time, and Harry is helping us too.

Dupe finally emerged, I glared at him, he'd promised to wake up early! As he scoffed his breakfast I stood up.

"Dupe and I are off out." I shouted, Caroline nodded and everyone else couldn't care less.

"Right Dupe we have to find something to blackmail him with!" I said, as he started the Jeep.

"I know, we'll park Jeep on our land and walk on foot to his." He replied, I agreed.

"Where you two going?" I heard Danny's gentle voice rip through the fresh air. He had Alice's hand embedded in his, and her head was resting precariously on his shoulder.

"Just on a drive, check the fences, etcetera! Bored so may as well." I shouted quickly.

"Okay." Alice smiled as Danny and Alice jumped in their Jeep. Alice had thrown her vet bag in the back of the Jeep and Danny had some sort of box with him.

Phew - we'd got away with it… but how long could we keep this act up? We'd have to tell them eventually surely?

**Alice's POV**

I'm not going to pretend we're all fine. Danny and I are pretending we are fine, for the sake of everyone. If we break… who will keep this place afloat? Caroline is upset, her and Dupe are really drifting apart, Danny's even noticed it… and he never notices stuff like that. Nomsa is obviously upset, after all what would it mean for her if we lost this place? Liv is upset, although she's pretending she's not… she's thrown herself in family mode, but Danny wants a word with her… we had a phone call of her school, and it seems she's putting so much into this family she's hindering her school work, and in this day and age, you need school to get anywhere.

I looked at Danny, we'd just finished vaccinating a huge cattle farm… I sighed, if we lost the hospital what would we do. That's when a thought struck me… Sarah's grave.

Her grave, I knew was on Leopards Den land… which meant… Danny would lose that… as would Liv. Some people might be glad of this in my position, but hey, I don't doubt Danny's love for me… and afterall, he once loved Sarah. Sometimes it hurts to think that he could still love her, that maybe I'm just his replacement, or that he loved her more, but I know none of this is relevant, and it's only the bitter jealously and selfishness of the human nature. But either way, I'd have to take the risk, I'd have to talk to Danny about it, as I realised, he'd not even told Evan or Rosie about our current problems. Was he truly so serious and so confident in getting this place back? Either way, we had to talk about it…

**Danny's POV**

Alice seemed lost in thought as we clambered out the Jeep.

"Hey Dilly daydream, come on!" I laughed nudging her gently.

She giggled - forced giggles.

"Danny." Her Scottish burr had a softness to it. "We need to talk."

"Is everything okay Alice?" I asked, worried.

"Yeh… well… let's just get in our room?" She mumbled as she grabbed my hand, leading me up, usually I'd make some cheeky or seductive comment at that, but today I just knew to shut my mouth and follow.

Alice sat us both down on the bed… this had become a habit.

"Danny, I know how much this place means to you… and I know you want to save it… but well…" Alice paused, the look in her eyes told me that she was going to say something which could upset me, I took both her hands. "Danny… I think we should tell Evan and Rosie… especially Evan."

"Why?" I asked in confusion, we'd save it, and what would it matter, and why Evan more than anyone.

"Danny, I… Danny I know Sarah's resting place is on Leopards Den land." Oh my god! I hadn't even realised, what sort of man does that make me… I looked down sheepishly… how the hell could I forget.

"Danny?" Alice asked looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered, I didn't understand at first until I felt a tear roll down my cheek… but as harsh as it was, these were not tears over Sarah, they were the tears of how heartless I'd been.

"No, no Alice it's not you… or Sarah… Alice… how could I forget? How could I not even think about that? How heartless does that make me?" I cried. "I feel so bad… God, you must think I'm a real idiot and cruel bastard."

"Danny…" Alice tried to intervene.

"Alice, I didn't even think… I've never even thought about you know, Sarah's grave, I've never even considered it. No wonder Liv is so upset, no wonder you want me to tell Evan, Rosie. Alice, how could I forget that." I cried, my words were slurring, I just could not think what to say, as the tears ran free. My head fell into my hands, in an instant I felt Alice's strong little arms wrap around me, as she pressed a kiss into the side of my head, I leant into her slightly, before turning and burying my head in her shoulder as my tears flowed onto her skin.

"Shh Danny…" She soothed. "It doesn't make you heartless… you've had your hands full and a lot on your mind… and Danny maybe it means you have some closure. I know it sounds terrible Danny." She paused. "The truth hurts Danny, but a lies worse. At least your man enough to admit you hadn't realised… and that's why I love you Danny… you're a real man, only a real man shows their emotions." She paused, her own voice was choking up.

"But I feel terrible Alice…" I mumbled.

"I know, I know." She quietly whispered, her hand stroking the back of my head gently.

"Alice…" I murmured.

"Yes?" She asked, I sat up and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you, I love you so much…you know what you're right, you always are, and that's why I love you. Alice… I know it might sound terrible in some ways but great in others, but I can't kid myself I loved Sarah the way I love you. Alice, I've never felt anything this deep before, you mesmerise me… Alice you're my soul mate and I love you, more than anyone in this world."

She hugged me tightly, I could feel the shoulder of my shirt dampening… after a few minutes, Alice sat up, her beautiful blue eyes gazed into my green ones.

"I love you too." Her voice was hoarse. "And no matter what I'm always here okay?" She took my hands and placed them between us. "Because, I never have and never will love anyone as much as I love you DT…and… you're my soul mate… I respect you for your honesty Danny… and you mean the world to me. More than the world."

I smiled at her, before taking her face into my hands and kissing her passionately and tenderly. Her hands remained fixed on my knees, squeezing them gently before running her hands down my upper leg. As we pulled away I couldn't help but grin… I was the luckiest man on Earth to have Alice. No one else would ever have listened to that, but Alice understood me. She understood every little part of me, even the parts no one else would ever muster up. Even when I was down, she somehow rises me up, it's like she has a magic spell over me… yeh, that's right, a magic spell - _love._


	13. Chapter 13

**Danny's POV**

It was a while before Alice and I had calmed down enough to walk outside. She'd quickly reapplied her make-up and I'd finally regained my usual breathing pattern. I looked up at Alice who was walking towards me, she held out her hand and I took it happily standing up, as I reached my full height I took her forehand and kissed it gently.

"Aww you old romantic." Alice giggled childishly. I leant down and hugged her, wrapping my long arms around her, she automatically responded, as we happily stood in one another's arms for sometime, swaying every now and then, occasionally I would press a kiss into Alice's neck, as she would return the favour, before giving me a breath-taking smile.

"Come on." She whispered, reluctantly pulling away. "We have things to do."

"You're right." I sighed, grabbing her hands, "I'm gonna ring Evan and Rosie."

"Okay." She whispered, squeezing my hands, "I'll go…"

I didn't let her finish.

"No Alice please… don't." My voice was breaking already. "What I mean is, is, I sort of need you, I can't do it without you." Alice seemed like she was about to protest or say something but I decided to make an addition, no matter how humorous held a pint of truth. "Besides, if you're not there kicking my ass, I'll probably wimp out."

"Oright then!" She agreed, "Come on you."

I took her hand once more and walked out happily, as we walked into the kitchen, Caroline smiled.

"Where've you two been?" She asked, in her usual elegant manner, Charlotte looked up from her homework and smiled briefly before putting her head back into her maths.

"Just talking." Alice smiled, quickly covering for us. "We're just gonna go in the study, we need to make some important phone calls."

"You won't be disturbed." Caroline smiled, she obviously understood, I quickly remembered Caroline.

"Um, Caroline, could I, well we, speak to you later?" Alice squeezed my hand, I didn't really know if it was pride or comfort or a bit of both but it was a positive squeeze.

"Of course." She replied smiling. "You won't be disturbed."

"Thank you." Alice replied as we walked off as I prepared to ring Evan… It wasn't going to be easy, but with Alice sat beside me, and the phone on loudspeaker so we could both talk, I'd do it.

**Liv's POV**

Dupe was so clumsy at times, as if he left the radio on full whack! We nearly got caught, thank god for that rut!

"Fatani reckons he has something." Dupe whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"He said get down there." Dupe replied.

"Let's go, he best have something good." I spat.

Dupe shrugged his shoulders as we sneaked away… hoping Fatani held the key to the locked door. We had to save Leopards Den. I don't know if anyone has actually noticed another reason we have to save it, except me. My mum's grave was on Leopards Den.

It was my main reason for wanting to save it… I had to still have something of her, this place and Jana felt like the only things left. I mean, yeh, I have her belongings, Danny gave me the marriage ring she had worn, and I suppose I had Danny. But Danny is with Alice, and as much as I love Alice now, seeing Danny with her doesn't exactly make me feel close to mum. Fatani best have something good!

**Alice's POV**

Evan answered, we'd just finished saying hi and all the usual stuff, but now it was time to cut the small talk and get on to what could be a hard and emotional telephone conversation. I felt sort of like an intruder, I mean, I never knew Sarah, but at the end of the day, Danny needed me with him, he wanted me there, and Danny's wish was my command, I'd support him through everything. He always said he owed his survival to me, he always said I got him through Sarah's death. I sighed, and squeezed Danny's hand, I was sat on his knee, and his arms were wrapped around my waist… we were both staring at the phone.

"Evan, there's something you need to know." I began for Danny, who seemed to be struggling.

"What is it?" He replied, he was so cheery and upbeat, it hurt to think he wouldn't feel this way in a few minutes.

"Evan, Leopards Den… it's…it's in danger." Danny's voice was breaking, I quickly took over.

"The thing is Evan, Dupe got drunk, and although he didn't mean to… he lost his share of Leopards Den which is slightly bigger than Danny's to a manipulative guy called Vern, he signed papers and everything. We're trying our best Evan but…" My voice trailed off as Danny picked up.

"Evan, I…" Danny paused and looked down.

"Go on Danny." Evan's voice was quiet, choked.

"I know, that your mum's resting place is on Leopards Den, and erm…" Danny stopped and wiped his eyes.

I remained quiet, but stroked Danny's knees.

"Danny?" Evan asked, Danny remained silent trying to compose himself. "Danny?" Evan repeated.

"Give him a minute Evan." I said quietly, as I tried to sooth Danny.

"Danny, it's okay.. I understand… and I won't hate you if you don't manage to save it. But you know what Danny…" Danny looked up at the phone, it was like he expected to see Evan right there. "I have full faith in you, and I'm gonna come straight over. Just… just try, please." Evan's voice finally broke.

"I will… I promise." Danny replied. "But you have to understand, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine Danny, see you and Alice soon… take care of each other, and Alice…" I looked up as I heard my name.

"Yeh?" I asked.

"Keep Danny smiling." He said. "I have to go, love you guys!"

"I will. Bye Evan." I replied.

"We love you too, bye." Danny added, and with that the phone clicked off. Danny still had tears spurting from his eyes.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problemo, you up to ringing Rosie?" I asked, stroking his slight stubble gently.

"I have to." He replied.

"Want me here still?" I questioned, wondering if he'd rather be alone for his daughter.

"Yes." Danny replied kissing me. "I need you. I'm… I'm gonna be honest to Rosie… she can take it." he sighed looking towards the floor in what seemed like disgust with himself.

"Danny." I softly whispered. "Look at me." I pleaded, as he raised his eyes to mine. "It's not your fault okay? And it isn't heartless… stay strong."

"I'm sorry, I will." He answered, squeezing me tightly, as he pulled me back into him, my back was connected with his chest. "You're the best."

"No you are." I argued, as I tapped Rosie's number into the phone. I knew it off by heart, just as I knew Evan's too. Danny and I spoke to them both quite a lot.

"Hello." Rosie's voice greeted us, we both sat up.

"Hey Rosie." Danny smiled. I added my own hi.  
"Hey Dad, Alice!" Rosie's happiness came through the phone. She was fantastic, I really liked Rosie.

"Hey, listen Rosie, there's something you need to know." Danny began.

"What's up?" Rosie asked obviously picking up on Danny's negativity.

"Leopards Den is at risk Rosie, we might lose it…" Danny went quiet.

"What, how?" Rosie asked alarmed.

"Dupe." I answered as Danny remained as quiet as a mouse. "Gambling and drinking!" I began to tell her the story.  
"Oh my God! I can't believe it." Rosie paused. "Are you two okay?"

"Well… we're just getting by… but we are pretty upset." I admitted.

Rosie remembered at that moment what Danny had forgotten.

"Dad, are you, you know upset about Sarah." She seemed tentative about using his late wife's name.

"Rosie… what I'm about to say… well it erm…" Danny began.  
"Rosie, it might upset you." I finished "But hear him out." Hoping she picked up on my secret message of give him reassurance.

"Okay." Rosie replied simply.

"Rosie… I completely and utterly forgot about it… didn't even occur to me, Alice brought it up. I feel terrible, I'm so heartless. I haven't told Evan or Liv this, I don't think I should but… yer know… I just feel so bad, to you all."

There was a deadly silence. Danny had stopped, Rosie had stopped, I had stopped… I had to carry this on.

"Rosie?" I asked awaiting her reply…


	14. Chapter 14

**Rosie's POV**

I sat in complete and utter silence. Shock coursing through my veins. Dad had forgotten about Sarah? I mean, I knew he adored Alice, in fact, he sounds so in love with her it's unreal, but to forget about Sarah?

I heard Alice call my name. I had to say something, but a question played on my mind.

"I don't know what to say dad." I replied, as I tried to string my words together. I knew Alice wanted me to reassure him, but I just couldn't do that… not until I had an ounce of the truth with me.

There was a silence again, I could hear Alice saying something to him, but with their distance away from the phone and the quiet tones they were speaking in, it all sounded muffled and distorted.

"Dad?" I asked, awaiting his reply.

"Yes?" He replied back, his voice sounded hoarse and scratchy, half of me wanted to go back and not say it, but I had to know, it was something I really needed to know.

"Does this mean you've forgotten about… mum?" I felt warm tears trickling from my eyes, a waterfall was threatening to erupt, as I tried desperately hard to keep it together. To be honest, Sarah isn't really, it sounds cruel but to me, Sarah doesn't matter too much. Mum does though… but then again so does Alice. I guess I just never did get on with Sarah, and the times we did get on, always seemed forced and edgy.

"No." He replied quietly. "I haven't forgotten your mum or Sarah. I never will…" He paused, "But… you want the truth don't you Rosie?"

"Yes." I replied quietly, my voice breaking. I knew what he was going to say, he hadn't forgotten them, he never would, his way of saying he still loved them, but he'd moved on… I smiled as I imagined him in his mind saying to bigger and better things. Something he'd told me when we moved out here.

"I've moved on… I'll never forget your mum or Sarah, I can't… but I… I can't live in the past Rosie… I love Alice and, well that's the truth." He finished his sentence short.

I could see Alice blushing right now, I bit back a laugh. It sort of hurt sometimes, but Dad was better with Alice, and she loved him in the way he deserved to be loved. Dad had told me all about her saving his life. I'd never thanked Alice for that… oh well I'd thank her next time I see her, it's something I'd rather do face to face.

"Thanks for being honest dad." I smiled into the phone.

"Are you upset?" Alice asked, obviously picking up on something about my dad.

"No. Well yeh, in a way. But not because of that, because of the fact it's gonna kill you two to lose Leopards Den." I was being honest, it was the least I could be.

"Well we aren't going down without a fight." Alice laughed, obviously trying to ligthen the atmosphere.

"Ahh, still the toughest woman in South Africa then?" I joked, playing along.

"Oh aye, bionic woman here!" I heard my dad pipe up… I could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"To infinity and beyond!" Alice laughed.

"Isn't that buzz lightyear?" I asked, I looked at Max who had raised eyebrows, he'd just walked through, I mouthed Dad and Alice to him and he nodded happily.

"Oh yeh, it is…" Alice mumbled. "Okay, well I'll make one up… to beyond infinity!" She shouted.

"That's cheating." Dad piped up once more.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

I can't tell you how long they carried this on for, seriously and I thought they were meant to be mature. A part of me couldn't help but bask in their cuteness. It made me want to aww out loud! They were a perfect match. They understood each other, and where most couples would break down or fall out or do something stupid like that, those two could just get through it. They could argue with one another, and then burst out into laughter. It was pretty impressive to the outside world.

"Right, I gotta go" I said into the phone, after we'd launched into another conversation ,I noticed Max had cooked (god help me!) and realised it would probably taste better warm! "Love you guys and see you soon! We'll be up shortly, in fact, I'll ring you tomorrow about it, bye!"

After our goodbyes, I placed the phone down and sighed. They had to save leopards den!

**Liv's POV**

"Are you sure Fatani?" I asked.

"Yes! Guy had mistreated animals hidden away and his avoiding tax on em!" Fatani argued.

"Okay, okay, we'll go investigate, thanks." I replied dragging Dupe away.

"What you think?" I asked, as Dupe started the Jeep.

"Let's just find out eh? We need something good, and that is pretty good." He replied.

I sighed as he drove along, I really had to talk to Danny and Alice today, well at least Danny, but he's gonna get upset, and if it's a touchy subject, it's better if Alice is there, although I suppose it'll be sort of weird for Alice, us discussing mum… I feel sorry for her sometimes, having to go through all this at least twice a year on her death anniversary and her birthday, plus all the other times she's brought up. In some ways I feel bad, after all Rosie and Danny never brought Miranda up this often, but then again it was only the two of them, everyone knew my mum.

**Alice's POV**

"See?" I pestered, poking Danny playfully and gently. "It was fine."

"Yeh." Danny replied smiling. "Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome partner." I grinned winking, trying to lighten Danny's mood.

"Uh, but we still have Caroline and Liv to talk to!" Danny groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Well, they can wait, you need a break Danny, come on, let's do the hospital." I pestered, Danny would not be able to handle two more in a row, he had to take a break, he had really struggled with Rosie and that was through the phone, not face to face!

"But…"

"No but's, no and's no if's… you are having a break." I ordered, grabbing his hand and leading him away and down to the animal hospital.

"Bu…"

"No!" I answered, "Danny." I took both of his hands as we reached the doors of the animal hospital. "You can't do four of these conversations in a row. These are gonna be face to face Danny, your going to have to be composed, you struggled Danny… I know it's hard, but it's harder if you're not prepared and you're breaking down every five minutes." I spoke softly and squeezed his hands. "So?"

"You're right, as usual." He kissed me briefly before laughing nervously. "And now her head gets bigger."

"Just cos you are upset does not mean you can't get slapped mister!" I laughed, Danny then of course put on his best puppy eyes, the ones that melted my heart, like a laser. He could get away with anything, and get anything out of me with those eyes!

"And then he puts the puppy eyes on knowing the effect." I laughed, Danny chuckled as we separated and got to work on the animals. We both seemed to be on a go slow, but then again… who would be rushing to have this sort of conversation with Caroline?

**Dahdah! **

**Happy Birthday Ellie!**

**Next update is soon :') The next chapter has a lot of Liv/Dupe's plan as well as Danice, aren't you all lucky xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Liv's POV**

Okay, sneaking around Vern's place was not the easiest or nicest of tasks. The stench of decaying flesh consumed the usual pleasant air, and his equally vile troops marched around like robots following their masters every command.

Dupe had pointed to what seemed to be a dark cellar, the stench coming from that place was untrue, it was even worse than the one which already swallowed the air. The mixture of death and the stagnant bodily fluids of animals filled the air, as well as the disgusting aroma of off food.

"Down there…" Dupe whispered.

"It stinks!" I moaned, but Dupe just shook his head.

"Down there are the animals, we'll have to be quick, get our pictures and go!" He whispered, he nodded at me before making a run for it. As we hit the darkness, the overwhelming smells and sites knocked me back, my senses twitched and I felt sick. I felt my hand go to my mouth, the lack of fresh oxygen was slowly killing me, the deadly gases consuming us. I quickly took the pictures before running out, I coughed continuously for a while. Even Dupe looked white!

"That's bad man." Dupe sighed as we climbed back into the Jeep, "Poor things, don't tell Danny and Alice yet though, god help us all if they find out."

"But they are suffering Dupe!" I argued, but Dupe shook his head.

"Lets save Leopards Den first." He smiled, for once Dupe had some wisdom to his words, and so I reluctantly nodded and agreed as he drove into town.

**Alice's POV**

We were finally done, Danny was sat on one of the chairs looking down.

"Hey." I smiled softly, as I walked over.

"Hi." He replied, looking up and smiling a small pushed smile. I walked towards him and sat on his knee, his arms automatically wrapped around me, as I slid my arms around his neck.

"Danny, do you want me with Caroline? Like you know to be there?" I asked, sensitive to his feelings, maybe he'd want to speak to his elegant late mother in law alone.

"I want you there." He said quickly, his tone reminded me of a school boy. "Please Alice, don't leave me… especially not with Caroline!"

"I won't… so you ready?" I asked.

"No… I never will be. I can't tell her I forgot, but… well she's not exactly someone to talk to is she?" Danny sighed. "And I'll probably mess it up."

"You won't mess it up! And even if you do, I love you." I smiled, caressing his face with my hand.

"I know, I love you too." He replied before kissing me chastely. "Come on then, let's just get this over and done with."

"Yep." I replied standing up as Danny linked his arm through mine as we walked towards Leopards Den for a potentially deathly chat.

**Dupe's POV**

We'd got it. Dirt on Vern! This plan was working! Tomorrow we'd get a confession on record! Me and Liv make a team!

Oh, you don't know what we found do you? Sorry man!

Well, obviously we found the animals, but when we looked at his plans and the ones he put forward and his tax something or others, I dunno do I? Well, he's illegal and not paying for loads of his buildings, oh and Liv found he still has a ban in place forbidding him keeping animals of any kind. Even if he got out of it by saying the mistreated ones weren't his… he still had his four dogs.

"Right, what now?" Liv asked.

"We go home and act normal. It doesn't take this long to do fencing." I replied, realising that suspicions could arise.

"You are right! Tomorrow we'll sort it." Liv smiled, I patted her shoulder before making the familiar drive home.

**Caroline's POV**

I noticed Danny and Alice walking up arm in arm. They were headed in my direction. I sighed, of course, Danny well Danny and Alice wanted to talk to me.

I observed them slightly, they looked so in love. Even in these hard times, they were both putting on a brave face, supporting each other, helping one another through. Even in times when most people were breaking down they were somehow managing a smile. I can't say I believe they haven't broken down, but they'd hidden it well, and it was obvious with the amount of time they were spending in their room they were finding it tough.

"Caroline?" I heard Danny's northern accent float through the air.

"Yes?" I asked, putting down the book I had been reading.

"Erm, do you mind if we talk now?" Danny asked, signalling to the study. I noticed Alice give his hand a slight squeeze, that said it all, this wasn't going to be a leisurely chat.

"Sure." I replied, following them through. As we got into the study, Alice closed the door before standing behind Danny's chair leaning on it slightly.

"Listen Caroline, um… well… sorry." Danny mumbled as he struggled to find his words, I expected an awkward silence, but instead, as if by some form of magic, Alice picked him up.

"We know it's been hard for everyone, especially you with all this stuff with Leopards Den and Dupe." She paused now, she was good, she was clearly assessing the situation. "But Danny wants to talk to you about…" She cut off, Sarah. She obviously felt it wasn't her place to say it.

"Sarah." Danny finished. "Caroline, I know her resting place is on Leopards Den, it's where she belongs, and you know we just want to say, well…"

Danny was struggling I could see it, and Alice evidently could too. Her hands squeezed his shoulders and although she thought I couldn't see it, she was massaging his back with her thumbs.

"It's hard." I croaked, for goodness sake Caroline don't lose it! "but I understand. I just wish it wasn't this way. It's the hardest part, losing part of Sarah." I looked down. "But I really do understand if we do lose it. Because Danny, she always with us, right here." I signalled to my heart. Alice smiled symphetically at me. "And Alice, thank you… for everything you do. Not many people would stand and watch their fiancée speak about his late wife with his late mother in law." I felt a sadness arise, I know Sarah wouldn't have.

"It's fine, we just wanted to check you were coping okay." Alice grinned.

"Yes, well thank you again, now if you don't mind I really must help Nomsa." I lied, really I had to get out of there, I had to lock myself away and let all the unreleased tears fall. It ripped me apart, my beautiful daughter if it wasn't bad enough she's dead, I might lose her again, in her resting place, and all because of the man I love. The second dose of pain? Although I fully supported Danny and Alice, and loved Alice much as a daughter and Danny as a son, it still killed me at times to see them together, so strong. It hurts it's not Sarah standing there, and it hurts that Danny and Alice are better for each other than Danny and Sarah were. It kills me that Danny obviously loves Alice more… but at the same time I feel happiness for them. Its like a battle, every little part of my life tugging on the strings of my heart, the forces so strong, it feels like my heart should rip apart, but instead it just stretches to unbelievable pains.

**Danny's POV**

Alice and I had been left alone in the study. Alice had moved round to sit on my knee once more, I held her close to me, my arms were wrapped around her slender body, as my face rested on her shoulder, I closed my eyes savouring this precious moment, my heart was racing and my stomach held butterflies, it was just the effect Alice had on me.

Alice had her arms wrapped around me, as we manoeuvred so her head was resting on my shoulder, she smiled, as she stroked my chest lovingly, her feather touch sending sensations down every inch of my body.

"Well done Mr Trevanion… just one more and it's over… nearly." Alice said, she sighed, before whispering. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too." I replied, "I love you." My voice had become a whisper by this point. I felt Alice's face moving closer to mine, her lips began to devour my own as they worked in time with hers. Some people might argue it was wrong to kiss right now, but to me, it was the ultimate comfort. Alice's love, was the best thing she could ever give me, it was the only thing I truly cared about.

When we pulled away Alice smiled and grabbed my hands, she began to play with them as I watched her. I heard Dupe's jeep pull up.

"Give her a few minutes." Alice mumbled, sensing my tension… God, she was amazing.

Alice and I were lost, completely lost in our own world, Alice was still playing with my hands, as I pressed my lips to her cheek, but it was awoken as the door opened.

"Danny, Alice?" Liv came in and closed the door. "Can I talk to you?"

**A/N - dum dum dum!**

**Sorry it wasn't that exciting, but oh well :') xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alice's POV**

Okay, so Liv had just burst into the room, Danny and I weren't exactly in an erm… public position, well unless it's normal to walk in on your step mother straddling your step father! I quickly repositioned myself so I was sat on his knee normally, Liv had by this point placed herself on the chair opposite. I would have probably arisen from Danny's knee but the fact his arms were clamped around me it seemed rather impossible and besides I'd feel bad on Danny then.

"What's up Liv?" I asked, as she seemed to stare into space.

"It's…" Her voice broke, as a few tears escaped.

"Liv?" I asked alarmed.

"Mum's grave, it's on Leopards Den land, and all the markings and stuff." She mumbled, wiping her eyes. "I don't want to lose them." She burst out into tears, in an instant Danny and I were at either side of her, Danny wrapped one arm around her and my hand ran down her arm.

"Hey… shh." Danny soothed. I caught his eyes, I could tell this had made him feel worse.

"Danny did you remember that?" Liv snuffled, Danny looked at me as Liv wiped her eyes, I nodded at him, hoping he understood my meaning, thankfully he did.

"Yes." Danny whispered. I knew it would be killing him to lie to her, but it would kill Liv and probably break the family even more apart. I smiled sympathetically at him, he'd never lied ever, only the sort of lies like you normally say, like Santa Claus coming at Christmas.

"Does it not hurt?" She asked.

"It does." He replied quietly.

"We'll save it though won't we Danny?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes." He replied, "and if we don't it won't be for lack of trying."

Liv then just stood up and left. Just like that. She smiled and hugged the pair of us before walking off. I couldn't help but notice that she had a distant smell of… rotting meat? I noticed her clothes were dirty too, what had she been doing? Usually Liv was raiding my perfume and looking pristine. If she got a speck of dirt on her, she'd change.

"I feel awful." Danny sighed, he was stood at the opposite side of the room as I leant against the table.

"I know, but you had to do it Danny." I replied, as he walked up to me, he pressed his body against my body, my arms immediately flung around his body.

"I know." He murmured, wrapping his arms around my back. His hands rested on the bottom of my back. "Thanks Alice."

"What for? I did nothing. You did it all." I smiled.

"No I didn't… I might have done the talking, but you were there Alice and you're here now. Kicking my ass into gear and all that! But seriously, no one else would have done that."

"Ahh, but no one else loves you quite the way I do." I grinned looking into his eyes. God they were so beautiful, I began to get lost in their gentle green colour. My smile began to fade, but I couldn't take my eyes away from him. Slowly, we moved closer to one another, the moment was so intense… it made my heart race, the butterflies fluttered in my stomach, my breath caught, the familiar stirrings inside me were awakened as Danny's lips hit my own, crashing like waves against the beach, only we didn't pull back like the waves did, instead the kiss became stronger, deeper, more passionate, he pushed me further back against the table gently, my hands gripped the edges of the table. Danny pulled away for oxygen. I giggled nervously, a habit I had and shared with Danny after a kiss.

"Wow." Danny murmured.

"More where that came from." I teased.

"Can be arranged." Danny laughed.

"If it wasn't for our unfortunate need for oxygen, I think we'd of ended up using that table." I sighed, but with a hint of serenity in my voice.

"Table can wait." Danny whispered seductively as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Trevanion you tease." I laughed as he took my hands, we both walked out to see Caroline and Dupe in yet another heated argument.

"Retreat." Danny mumbled, as we quietly made our way to our room.

"Isn't this dangerous Danny?" I laughed as we closed the door.

"Eh?"

"Bed." I giggled.

"What about it?" Danny winked pretending to be innocent.

"Well, we've got to pass the time somehow unless we're gonna walk through their argument!"

"Television." Danny teased as he flicked the TV on, although it was a decision he regretted as I saw Come Dine with Me was on.

"You've had it boy!" I laughed as Danny came and sat beside me.

"Bad tatics, I was hoping it would be something like heartbeat, not your favourite show!" Danny laughed.

"Well it's Come dine with me, so we're watching it." I argued, as Danny shook his head.

**Charlotte's POV**

Liv and I had walked out to Caroline and Dupe arguing. We felt uncomfortable… hmm. We didn't want to walk through them, or be seen for that matter.

"Danny and Alice's room." Liv whispered, I nodded, we could hear them laughing and their TV going, their room was unlocked so it must be safe.

Not safe - mum was trying to escape as Danny tickle her, my mum was trying to fight back, but Danny's huge frame was holding her down. Both leapt apart and blushed bright red.

"Charlie, Liv!" Danny and mum exclaimed at the exact same time.

"Oh god, I don't know what's worse, walking through Gran and Dupe or walking in on you two have a tickle fight!"

"He dissed Come dine with me!" Mum protested. I rolled my eyes, for God sake, what was so good about watching people eat food?

"Danny! How could you?" Liv replied to my shock. "I'm on Alice's side! It's amazing and funny!"

"I'm on Danny's side, it's watching people eat, there's always a fat person too!" I moaned, joining Danny. He stuck his tongue out at mum.

"Yes, but you only count as half Danny, cos you're a man. So you have one and a half, and we have two!" mum protested.

"Alice, we all know you're not a full one." Danny laughed.

"Danny! That's our secret, we all know you are!" Mum laughed, I really didn't get this anymore, Liv was smirking though.

"Well you'd know!" Danny argued.

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick." Liv joked, we all laughed.

"Ah, I love my girls, and my man." He winked at mum.

"So do I, all 3 of them!" she teased back.

"And I for some strange reason love my not so normal stepmother and stepfather as well as my wonderful erm… step-step sister!" Liv laughed.

Im the normal one… "I love you all." I replied, they all laughed.

"I'm glad one of us is sane!" Mum laughed, as well all settled on their bed, watching what was left of Come Dine with Me.

**Dupes' POV**

"For God's sake woman! I was busy doing stuff for this place!" I argued, I hated fighting with Caroline, but all she was doing was nagging! I loved her, but I wasn't standing for this.

"Oh what, gonna lose Danny's share?" She yelled. That hurt. It was like a knife cutting through my skin, through my heart, and her facial expression was the salt being rubbed in.

"I don't know why I bother! I'm doing it for you not that you care." I turned and walked away, I could hear the gentle sound of laughter coming from Danny and Alice's room. They seemed to be having a party, I looked through the window from the veranda, Danny and Alice were led on the bed, Charlotte and Liv were sitting at their feet, all watching Come Dine with me. I sighed, why can't we have some strength like that?

In these times, they were all together, Danny and Alice weren't breaking, not in front of people, I know they'd been upset but not… not in front of people, they were strong, they held each other up, they raised each other up when the other fell. I sighed as I sat out on the veranada, Nomsa walked by and smiled. "Tea will be ready soon."

"Okay." I mumbled looking out into the distance, thinking of the happy times we once shared.

_(It's later on in the day, everyone has eaten, Dupe and Caroline are not talking much, everyone is in bed, including Danny and Alice)_

**Danny's POV**

"Hell of a day." I joked, as Alice moved closer to me, her head fell into my chest heavier.

"Yep, in bed by 9 what a load of grannies!" Alice giggled.

"Granny?" I asked, "Speak for yourself." I whispered, before crashing my lips against her perfect, moist mouth, she responded happily.

"Hmm, maybe not." She laughed as we rolled over and took our night from there.

**A/N - Ahh, nothing happened really, but I needed a filler chapter really so this was it!**

**The next chapter is more exciting… :') x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dupe's POV**

I was up early, a shocker for me I suppose! Nomsa nearly died of shock when she saw me plod into the kitchen, I thought she was about to keel over as her face's usual dark colour lightened to a paler one as Liv walked through too. It seemed we were the first up - beaten Danny and Alice? Now that's a shocker!

"Up early?" Nomsa asked, she was obviously suspicious, Ach who wouldn't be?

"We have something to do." Liv smiled as we both shovelled our breakfast down. It looked at tasted superb. The egg was fried to perfection, and the fat-free fleshy bacon was beautifully smoked, the sausages were the same golden brown as the lion's mane, and variety of sides were like a rainbow gracing the table with it's intimate beauty. Not only that but it tasted fantastic.

"Right come on Liv." I ordered as we both finished. Liv nodded and walked off.

"Thanks Nomsa." She grinned as I grabbed my old faithful, my bush hut.

"Let's get to work." Liv smiled as I set off to Vern's… let's see if he wants to take Leopards Den when he learns about this!

**Alice's POV**

Danny looked so peaceful in his sleep. It had taken some effort to escape his tight grip on me, but he deserved the lie in so much! It was worth it!

"Morning, woah, time!" Danny jumped up. I laughed.

"Relax Danny, have a lie in"

"No!" I shook my head at him, he could be so stubborn at times! I laughed gently as I pulled my hair back, I could see Danny quickly getting changed in the background.

"Music times." I mumbled as I flicked the radio on quietly. It wasn't as if Danny and I were overly late, to be honest we were earlier, it was just a case of I'd been up early, and Danny had woken up early too. Lie ins? Epic failure!

The radio was droning on as we both got changed, I smiled as 'The time of my life came on'. I immediately thought of Danny. He looked rather nice in those jeans… his torso showing quite clearly, hmm… I grinned.

As the song hit the chorus I began to gently sing along, Danny did too, we both laughed before carrying on. It was weird really, I never sang in front of anyone. I guess I'm a bit shy that way, and I don't think I'm that good, but in front of Danny I'd perform a concert! Danny was the same though, which held some comfort to me, that even my Prince Charming had his little flaws and nervous times.

Before I could ponder any further I felt a pair of arms turn me to face them, Danny's.

I looked up at him, he smiled at me, his gentle green eyes drove through me, and melted my heart, they were like a hook, catching me, and keeping me there. My hands rested around his neck as his hands fell to my waist.

"You've got the voice of an angel" He whispered into my ear.

"To you maybe." I replied. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too." he replied, as our lips sealed their vow.

This song is so true I thought as he stood their in one another's arms, wrapped in a romantic embrace… but is the Time of our lives, really going to be the time of our lives, if we have to leave this place behind?

**Liv's POV**

"Oi Vern!" Dupe shouted. Oh no! He isn't gonna be over direct, this is meant to be calm, subtle, scaring him. Not making him laugh or get annoyed with us. Plan A? Monumental Fail… let's just keep to the main basis of Plan B.

"DuPlessis. What is it?"

I quickly got the documents out.

"We have a proposition for you." I piped up.

"Not interested."

"Oh I think you should be." I calmly spat.

"Pardon?"

"You seem to have a lovely collection of animals." Dupe commented, finally playing along with the plan! By the time we'd hit Plan C!

"And?" Vern seemed touchy, ahh so this was true?

"You have plenty of buildings too." Dupe added, "Nice buildings these, ach man, must cost you some tax!"

"Um yeh."

"Thing is…" I began taking in his facial features and leaving a silence to add to his tension and to enjoy his discomfort. "You aren't paying tax on em are you? And you aren't meant to be keeping animals. Releveant documents…" I smiled cockily handed him the papers.

He looked at them.

"So, how about we keep quiet if we forget this little deal about Leopards Den eh? We know about your secret pen of animals, mistreated animals…" Dupe added.

He began laughing. An evil cackle that consumed the country air.

"Not a chance! See, if you so much as open your mouths, I'm afraid I'll have to have some damage done, not to you two… that would be too easy… but I'm pretty sure your wife Mr DuPlessis, is of some value to you, and I'm sure your stepfather and your stepmother are of some importance to you?" He had such a calm venomous tone. Dupe began to walk forward but I held him back, once more this erupted a cackle from Vern, who pulled out a gun. "This is my warrant."

"Go to hell." I mumbled.

"Hmm, I headstrong one? Okay, a comprimise I have nothing to lose, I'm the best man in gambling round here. A game, your choice, choose anyone you like to challegne me, must be a card game. If you win, I give you Leopards Den back and we never speak again. If I win, you all leave. If you choose to accept my offer, feel free to come tomorrow, seven pm, sharp." And with that he turned and walked away leaving me and Dupe completely and utterly dumbfounded at how our once so vibrant and guaranteed plan of success, had been turned around on us and used to our ultimate disadvantage.

**Danny's POV**

Alice and I had just finished the animals. God, she was so beautiful. Her dark hair was glistening in the sunlight, her black shades complemented it perfectly, as did her black vest top and her usual khaki pants. I smiled as she wandered up to me after doing the last check up on the Zebra we had just operated on.

"All done!" She grinned bouncing up to me and grabbing my hand. I grinned at her as we began to walk stride for stride, hand in hand.

"You know, those two look a bit shifty, wonder what they've been doing?" I asked, noticing a ghostly pale Liv and Dupe arriving back in the rattly old Jeep.

"Hmm… those two have been acting weird, I think they are up to something." Alice added.

"Let's give em a few minutes, they seem a bit… well… weird and upset." I observed.

"Yeh, come on let's talk to Hanley!" She laughed noticing her giraffe arrive at Leopards Den.

"Hanley." I smirked, finding Alice's name if not slightly funny and bizarre, extremely cute - not that I know what cute is… cept Alice. Danny's manly image? Non Existent!

**Liv's POV**

It was twenty minutes until dinner, it was time. I nodded at Dupe, as we say Danny and Alice playing with an old pack of cards.

"Hah! I win once more!" Danny yelled punching the air, as Alice sat back on her chair.

"Pontoon Champion! So unfair, you're not choosing again! I like snap!" Alice giggled.

"Only cos you win!" Danny chided back.

"I wouldn't if you'd stop being stubborn and go to the opticians." Alice cockily replied, I guess this one of the moments where Alice wanted Danny to take care of himself and he was too proud and stubborn to go.

"I am not blind!" Danny proved my point.

"Yes but you need glasses to read!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Do not! Give me one example." Urgh, I'm gonna be sick!

"Oh hold on, you have to hold the paper at arms length to see it cos its blurry up close. So there you do, Mr longsighted!" Alice teased, grinning at him, Danny smiled back, those grins must have been the size of the Eiffel tower!

"Ahem!" Dupe interrupted them, they both turned round, gathering their cards together.

"Hi." Danny smiled as we both sat down.

"We need a word Trevanion…" Dupe started… I took a deep breath, it was now or never, the moment of truth…

**A/N - What will Danny and Alice say? Dumdum dum!**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alice's POV**

'A word'… the words that brought fear to anyone's body and mind, more so when Anders DuPlessis spoke those terrifying words. It meant one of two things, a, we would not agree, or b, it was serenity combined with stupidity. In actual fact, more often than not it was both.

"Okay…" Danny mumbled, a confused and rather sceptical look upon his face.

"We went to go see Vern…" Dupe began. I rolled my eyes as Danny performed an equally exasperated manoeuvre.

"Wait…" Liv said as we both went to speak, well I say speak, more like shout and complain.

We both nodded and sat back as Liv handed us some documents.

"We had this on Vern." I began to read the documents quickly with Danny. Animal ban? But he has animals, I immediately saw red as did Danny… and tax evasion too? Wow, but where were they going with this? Surely involving the police would be a stupid thing to do.

"Okay, but…" Danny was cut off by Liv.

"We went over and showed him these and threatened him, thinking it would you know sort this business out about Leopards Den, but well…" She seemed to stop and shudder. It must have been something bad as she once again turned sheep white, I looked at Dupe who's eyes were fixed on Caroline. "the plan backfired." She finished strongly.

"So what now? I mean, thanks for the honesty, but where do we come into this?" I asked, as Danny nodded.

"He offered a compromise." Dupe explained, he picked up the cards. "A card game, our choice of game and man. Seven PM tomorrow night, his place."

"No way." Danny exclaimed shaking his head. "No more games! You do not go Dupe!"

"Danny this is our chance!" Liv shrieked.

"Yes, and what's his side of the deal?" Danny added, ah, I knew where he was going. We had more to lose?

"We leave if he wins." Dupe mumbled quietly.

"No chance." Danny growled. "I'm sorry Dupe but no!"

"Alice! You have to make him see sense!" Liv looked to me as Danny stormed off

"I'm sorry but, he is right, I mean, we have no one who can play for us, and it seems a bit risky."

"Life is about risks." Dupe added, as I walked after Danny.

I sighed on my way… they did have a point I suppose. I mean either way we are going to lose Leopards Den. We can't get the money and there's only so much everyone can take. Maybe they did have a point…. But Danny had a better point… at least the other way we have time to get ourselves sorted.

**Charlotte's POV**

I'd just heard the idea. A game? A man? Win Leopards Den back? Why weren't mum and Danny interested?

I looked around my room. It was perfect really. Not to big, but not to small, and it was decorated just how I wanted it. It had all my stuff, perfectly arranged in little sequences. The room wasn't exactly tidy, the odd bits and bats cluttered the floor, and mum was always on at me to tidy it up… but I never did - afterall you should see her room! It has stuff everywhere!

I wandered outside to see Dupe and Liv talking. Everyone was beginning to gather around for dinner. My favourite tonight - Nomsa's south African roast! Yum!

"Let Alice have a go." I heard Dupe say to Liv. "I mean, he's our best chance."

"Yeh but he's also no gambler Dupe!" Liv argued, they both stopped as I sat down.

"Hey Charlie." Liv smiled.

"Hi." I mumbled, wishing they'd carry on, I'm not a kid!

**Danny's POV**

More gambling? Oh so intelligent! I mean, Dupe, I expect it of, but Liv? That reminds me, I need a word with Liv about schoolwork!

"Danny…" I was immediately calmed by Alice's gentle Scottish voice. "Alice." I replied, turning round as we reached the fountain.

"You okay?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yeh, it's just, you know, it seems a bit stupid really." I put my arm over her shoulder as we looked out to the African bush, I felt one of her arms snake around my waist as the other held my hand. "Gambling again… Leopards Den shouldn't even be in this position."

"I know, although I think we should think about it Danny properly. We have til around 6.35pm tomorrow, as it takes 25 minutes to get to Vern's. Let's just think about it." She replied, looking up at me. "Everyone's under enough stress as it is."

"Yeh, it feels stupid thinking about it."

"I know, but we need to think is it really that stupid? I don't support the idea, and I think it's ridiculous but maybe it's a stupid idea that seems to lack serenity that will save this place."

"You're right Alice, okay, we'll think about it." I smiled, she kissed me gently before turning round, as we noticed everyone gather on the veranda for dinner.

"Come on." I whispered taking her hand, "Dinner awaits!"

"Yes! Best not keep em waiting!" Alice laughed as we began to walk up to the veranda towards a family that seemed further apart than ever, the tension in the air so strong, my grip tightened on Alice's hand involuntarily. I sighed as I had a sudden realisation, it hit me like a high speed train ploughing through my chest that, this tension only needed a naked flame to set it alight, and it was going to happen, it was just a ticking time bomb in the every day course of life.

**A/N - Dadaa!**

**This would be a longer, but dads work computers - failures! **

**Anyway ! Will Danny and Alice decide to gamble, or will they find another way? **

**I would reveal, but that would just kill the story! So you'll fair have to wait for my next update - should be tonight though! Yey! **

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

_(Time jump - it's the next morning at breakfast)_

**Alice's POV**

The tension in this room was like the smell you get when Dupe walks past if he's missed out on his yearly bath… it lingered, stagment in the air, catching on each particle. It was a bit like an oil spillage, spilt into the air, extreme caution needed around it, as any naked flame could set the tension alight. The atomsphere at Leopards Den? Well in case you hadn't guessed it's hardly great. Dinner last night had been, silent. Only the clatter of cutlery, and odd request of passing the salt could be heard. No body looked to one another, as their heads dipped deeper into their meal. If Dupe had got any closer to his food, it would have been in his face.

So it's breakfast now and times are no better, no they are worse, because people are actually talking, and that is the danger, they are the naked flame that could trigger the explosion… a ticking time bomb as Danny put it last night as we lay in bed, thinking about the day, and Dupe and Liv's explanation of Vern's offer.

"Anders…" Caroline's elegant and so typically English voice cut the air.

"Caroline." He replied, it was almost snidy… god, what happened to the days when Danny and I used to think if we'd be like that when we were older? I know we'd certainly not like to be like em now!

"Do you have to have that attitude?" She spat, "All I want is the water if it's not to much hassle to move."

I glanced uneasily at Danny who shot me back an equally awkward look. Charlotte also looked to me, I nodded that she could leave as Liv followed. Nomsa had already finished and was out sorting the guest huts. That left Danny, me, Dupe and Caroline.

"No it's not too much hassle to bloody move! You want everything Caroline! Do you realise what me and Liv are doing to try and save this place?" He yelled.

"Oh so you've dragged my granddaughter into this mess!" She spat.

"Please!" Danny interrupted.

"No man! We have been slogging our guts out trying to save this place! I'm doing it for her, not that she cares!"

"You never tell me anything any more, what's happened to you Anders?" Caroline's voice broke and with that she literally ran off. I looked at Danny, and then to Dupe. Danny and Dupe began to stand but I put my hands up.

"Let me go, but you DuPlessis, need to consider your wife's feelings. I do recall you once called me, said I had the people skills of a warthog? I think you need to look closer to home Dupe."

I ran after Caroline. She needed someone to talk to her. I know she's righteous, and very erm… traditional, is that the word? But behind that elegance and grace, she is just as human as you and me (unless you're a monster?) and everyone needs to spill their heart out at some time.

**Danny's POV**

"She's got a point." I said to Dupe.

"Ach, you should teach your woman to keep her mouth shut!" Dupe spat back. I literally growled. My woman? Her name was Alice, and keep her mouth shut? Why the hell should she, she had a point.

"So should you, oh, and her name is Alice, so use it! At the end of the day Dupe, you only want her to keep quiet because she voices your wrongs that everyone else is thinking!" Dupe went to argue but I just shook my head. "Maybe you should be more considerate about your woman eh Dupe?"

"I'm sorry man." Dupe added, but I was disgusted with him, it wasn't just Alice, although that got me angry, it was the fact he could do this to his wife, the family… it frustrated me!

I looked down to see Alice talking to Caroline… god it actually looked like Caroline was spilling. I smiled, Alice was so amazing! She caught my glance and winked as Caroline wiped her eyes. I felt my grin beam. She was incredible!

**Carolines POV**

"Caroline!" I turned round forgetting about my tears, Alice was running up to me.

"Alice, I'm sorry." I mumbled, wiping my eyes but Alice just smiled, and rubbed my shoulder.

"Hey, no need to apologize." She smiled.

I needed to tell someone and Alice was here, comforting me. She didn't have to but she did. She was fantastic really. So caring for everyone, perfect for Danny, although that sometimes hurt, and just generally inspirational. I don't know much of her history, I guess that's something only she and Danny know about, but the bits I do know, well it shocks me how she's turned out how she has. Must be the old 'Collins spirit' she often uses as an excuse when shes up to no good.

"He's so exasperating Alice!" I sighed sitting down on a bench.

"Can't disagree." Alice smiled. "But you know he loves you."

"It doesn't feel like it used to." I sadly whispered, I felt Alice's hand nervously rub my arm.

"It's a hard time for us all, he just… he needs you Caroline. You know, when you weren't here, when I first came, he was different. He was distraught when he learnt you weren't coming back, and when he left, well it shocked me. I hadn't expected Anders DuPlessis to be a lover! But he adores you Caroline." She spoke with such genuine tones, she looked into my eyes - truth. That was the one thing I could safely say about Alice, she was truthful, and it was proven by the fact she always looks in your eyes when shes telling the truth.

"But what can I do for him?" I asked, wiping my eyes , I noticed Alice look to the veranda.

"Just be there." Alice smiled.

"Thank you Alice." I grinned hugging her, she hugged me back.

"You're welcome." She replied. "Agony Alice at your service."

I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was daft at times, but it was these little comments that made you laugh when you were down. As we stood up I saw Danny leaning on the veranda, no wonder she'd looked up, Danny had been there, wearing his natural lovestruck grin and puppy eyes he had every time he saw Alice. I glanced at Alice, she was smiling almost naturally when she saw him, and her eyes, wow,they were filled with such love! Their brilliant blue colour glistened as the light caught them.

"All okay?" Danny asked as we finally approached.

"Aye aye!" Alice laughed, smiling at me.

"Everything's fine. Thank you again." I smiled before leaving them to it.

**Alice's POV**

When Caroline was safely out of site, Danny took me in his arms and kissed me deeply as my arms fell around his back.

"Hmm, and what was that for?" I teased.

"You deserve a medal dear! Caroline open up to anyone? Never been known!" He replied sarcastically.

"Well well… this is me we are talking about!" I winked.

"Aww, you're my little agony aunt! Agony Alice!" He teased.

I looked up at him, and his green eyes caught me, trapping me like a net trapping a fish.

"Why do you need a one to one?" I smirked.

"Yes, I'm having such problems!" He played along, before giving me that look, that look which always made my knees melt, always got him what he wanted!

"I'll book you an appointment?" I said pretending to get a diary.

"I think now's a better time." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around me and crashing his lips against mine… my resistance? Non existent!

**A/N - Baduum**

**Next chapter you find out Danice's descion on Verns offer - will they accept, decline or find a way? **

**;') xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Alice's POV

"Danny, have you thought about Vern's offer?" It had been a question we'd both been avoiding, but we had a decision to make, one that could make or break Leopards Den.

"Yeh... and it still seems to risky Alice." Danny replied as he injected the goat that had come in to have an operation on his leg. "I know it's a chance to save Leopards Den, but it's about weighing up the pros and cons."

"Hmm..." I replied. I couldn't decide on my views on the situation. The sane side of me (i can hear Charlotte now - the minority then - the cheek!) would probably say No, disagree with the idea, but that crazy little part of me is screaming yes. After all, this place is already falling apart, and we're gonna lose it either way.

"Plus who could play for us?" Danny asked, I rolled my eyes, him of course, duh! He's like the King of Pontoon, no one can beat him and I know he's not a gambling man, but surely that's an advantage? It means that Vern won't know about how Danny plays. The sane side of me was slowly sinking.

"You could." I replied quietly, Danny turned to face me, a puzzled, shocked look on his face. "Well come on Danny you are the king of Pontoon."

"He's the king of gambling!"

"You're not a gambling man, he doesn't know how you play, advantage to us!" I argued back.

"No Alice!" Danny almost ordered that it didn't happen. "Let's just operate on this goat."

Dupe's POV

"Anders." I turned to see Caroline walking up to me slowly, she seemed sort of... I dunno embarrassed but calmer than earlier. Confused?

"Caroline listen..." I began but she raised her hand cutting me off.

"No, Anders, listen to me. I've been so busy fretting about this place and about Liv, that I forgot about who truly needs me, and who I should be supporting and fretting about, you. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry." I argued, walking towards her. "I should treat you with more respect, I should talk to you, I shouldn't show us both up like that. I'm sorry too."

We both just stood there for a moment, complete silence, an awkward feeling in the air. Neither of us wanted to talk, and neither knew what to do. After a few minutes I stepped forward and hugged her, enveloping her in my huge arms.

"Now Anders, start from the beginning." She calmy asked, sitting us down on the bed we had shared for so long.

Danny's POV

How could Alice even be agreeing with that idea? I thought she was sane - no, I didn't... Alice sane? pfft, yeh right! But I didn't think she'd agree with such a daft idea! If we lose we had to go straight away, if we wait at least we have a week.

"Steady Danny." Alice mumbled as I pulled the thread too tight.

"Sorry, was thinking." I replied, re-threading the stitch.

She reached over and touched my hand. "I'm sorry Danny, I should have waited until after the operation, and I shouldn't be going against you, I should be supporting you."

"Alice, there's no need. You do support me, I want your opinions on things - although I do agree, maybe it would be better after we've fixed this guy up!"

"Best do it properly then." She teased cutting off the loose thread with her scissors.

After we'd finished the stitching, we placed the goat back in his pen, hopefully he'd be fine, just a bit sore, but nothing that a course of antibiotics wouldn't cure.

"So..." Alice began as she took my greens off me and put them to the side ready for washing.

She would have probably continued if it wasn't for the door bursting open, with a rather flushed Caroline and Dupe running through, along with their army consisting of Liv, Charlotte and Nomsa.

"Danny, you just must play with Vern!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Pardon?" I asked, more out of shock than anything, Caroline agree with a radical idea? Then I saw Alice and Liv smirking - that's when I saw the dirty minded way of thinking of it... which of course nearly made me laugh coming from Caroline!

"Gamble Danny."

"No." I said shaking me head.

"Think about it!" Liv begged, "It makes perfect sense Danny oh please..."

"Pretty please?" Charlotte added.

"I agree." added Nomsa.

I sighed and looked to Alice, who in her usual typically Alice way gave me a look that made me think twice. I shook it away, this was crazy!

"No! It's dangerous."

"Life is dangerous!" Dupe argued, like he had a right to comment!

"Think about it." Liv asked once more.

I was about to open my mouth when Alice stepped forward, as everyone began to open their mouths to speak Alice piped up.

"Enough! Everyone get back to their jobs. If there's a decision made you'll be the first to know. Badgering isn't going to help any." She spoke so sternly that even Dupe followed her orders without argument, as they all trudged out of her hospital, I turned to face her.

"Thanks Al."

"No worries. But Danny, I do think you should think about it." She added.

"I don't see the positives Alice, I can only see the negatives." I sighed sitting down.

"Well... how about I help you out? I mean, this place is a haven of negativity at the minute to be fair, no wonder you can't think."

I nodded as she sat down.

"Well, this way we do have a chance of saving Leopards Den. If we win. I mean yeh, if we lose we lose it quicker, but at the end of the day Danny we are gonna lose it anyway, face it. This is really our last chance."

"Hmm I suppose" I mumbled.

"And, you're amazing at pontoon, you never gamble so Vern wouldn't know your playing technique, that's half the reason we wins, he can adapt and knows everyone's technique, you Danny are a new leaf to him, and he wont have time to read you."

"Suppose, but I still don't want to do it, I feel responsible if we lose." I argued.

"No one will blame you."

"You do it then!" I replied.

She laughed at this, I frowned what was so funny.

"Why's that funny?" I shouted.

"Don't spit your dummy out Danny, but seriously me? Oh hold on, Hi Vern, I'm Alice, I'm here to win Leopards Den, fancy a game of snap?" She laughed again. "Danny you know I fail at card games!"

"Oh yeh… point… but I still don't think it's a good idea." I replied. I expected Alice to begin arguing but she just nodded, before walking up to me and sitting on my knee… what was she up to?

**Alice's POV**

"Remind me again, how you've got me to do this, and why I'm doing it?" Danny asked for the fiftieth time.

"Because you listen to your mistress." I replied as I casually followed Dupe who had Liv, Caroline and Charlie with him.

"More like she uses her temptations to force me into agreeing to things!" Danny argued.

"Mission complete." I winked as we came up to our destination.

**A/N - Ahh I still haven't revealed what they are doing… going to Verns? Maybe. Maybe Not. Doing something else? Maybe. Maybe Not.**

**Mwaha - evil laugh xD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Danny's POV**

Why? Why did I agree to this? Why is Alice so beautiful, and why did she have to do that? Why does she have to know me so well and why exactly did I fall for it? Hmm, there's plenty more why's running round my head.

"Oh Danny, you know you're gonna be fantastic." Alice touched my hand and she spoke her words, she sounded genuine. "And I'll be there cheering you on every step of the way."

"My little cheerleader… bless." I teased sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as we pulled up outside the venue.

"Bloody hell it stinks!" Alice spat in disgust, she was right. The stench of rotting meat and chemical fumes stung the air, it lingered and stuck to you. It made you feel sick.

"Right come on you two!" Dupe interrupted us.

"You go in, we'll come in a minute." Alice said quickly, Dupe frowned but otherwise obliged as he took everyone in.

"No matter what happens Danny…" Alice began, grabbing my hands. "I will always love you, just try your best… If you lose, no one will blame you, in fact you'll be worshipped for trying." Alice smiled. "And if you win, well you'll find out." Alice's teasing nature calmed me down. I grinned squeezing her hands.

"Whatever I do, I'll do it for you." I replied before taking her face into my hands and kissing her strongly on the lips. "Let's do it."

She grinned before taking my hand and leading me in, to the biggest night of my life.

**Alice's POV**

**It was darker than a black alleyway at night, only the gentle flicker of a few candles lit the empty room. The vindictive creature lurked in the corner of the room like a panther, sat at the table awaiting his next foe in his desperate attempt to make him his next victim. Those beady eyes searched Danny like a map, as my gentle giant made his way in. I felt his hand tighten on my own as Vern stood up.**

"**So Danny… you're the man eh?"**

"**Yeh." Danny replied, he sounded monotone. Good man, Danny! Don't give anything away.**

"**So what's your game Trevanion? Poker? Solitare?"**

"**Pontoon, 21, blackjack, whatever you scum like to call it." Danny was cool tonight, cool as a cucumber, I almost lost the serious edge when I thought of Danny as a cucumber, luckily the laugh was easily bitten down.**

"**Let's get to work, best of five games? Agreed?" Vern asked, holding out his hand.**

"**Agreed." Danny exclaimed shaking his hand, he grabbed a pen. "Now paper first."**

"**An intelligent man I see?" Vern commented, I could see through him, he was trying to make Danny nervous, he made me nervous, don't fall for it Danny!**

"**Well I don't know many vets who don't have a bit of intelligence." Danny smiled wittily as he wrote down the terms on the paper twice and signed both, Vern signed too, and so the game began.**

**Harry dealt the cards, each man gaining two cards, Danny took a quick look at his, he had a good hand, I could tell straight away, he didn't give anything away but well I know him I suppose. Dupe looked to me, but I didn't give anything away, as Vern looked up at Danny, his dark eyes glistened slightly, he must have a good hand.**

"**Stick or Twist Danny?" Harry asked.**

"**Stick." Danny replied, he smiled at Harry, as he turned to Vern.**

"**Same question to you Vern, stick or twist?" **

**Danny put his eyes right on Vern, god, talk about stare him out! In that moment I did feel a bit of pity for Vern, after all I've been on the receiving end of those stares! But I'm still Team Danny! Dammit! I should of brought a poster.**

"**Stick." Vern replied placing his hand down. I counted quickly, nineteen… oh god, please Danny have beaten him!**

**Danny slowly turned his cards over, he had a neutral look on his face as he glared into the smug expression that Vern held. Vern seemed confident, but he shouldn't have been as Danny turned over two ten's.**

"**Twenty, round one to me I believe?" Danny smiled smugly, he turned to me, and I grinned as massively as I could. Only four more games left Danny! Dupe, Liv and Charlie began to clap in appreciation.**

"**Round 2." Harry announced.**

**He dealt the cards quickly. I had a feeling, deep in the pit of my stomach that Danny had a bad hand, Vern seemed to have a normal sort of hand, but Danny scratched his head, something he always did when in thought.**

"**Vern I'll start with you, stick or twist?"**

"**Twist." Vern announced as he was handed one more card, he looked at it as Harry awaited his next answer.**

"**Twist." That was four cards. He smiled.**

"**Stick."**

"**Okay Danny." Harry announced with a sigh.**

"**Twist." Danny shook his head as he read the card.**

"**Twist." Danny said again, his green eyes begging for a good card. Come on Danny! This would put you in such a strong position. God I've never been so tense!**

"**Twist." Danny announced once more, he nodded after the card. "Stick."**

"**Lay your cards gentlemen," Harry muttered.**

"**Twenty-one." Vern announced. Damn!**

**Danny flung his cards down. "Nineteen." **

"**Ahh, not so fast off the mark, but a leopard never misses." Vern winked, he was trying to psyche Danny out.**

**Danny looked to me with symphetic eyes, sadness in them. **

"**Remember what I said outside Danny… I mean it." I whispered putting my hand to my chin and resting my fingers on my lips, tracing them gently, the place where Danny had left his presence. Danny just nodded as the next round began.**

**The rounds went quickly after that, round 3 went to Vern and round 4 went to Danny. It was all down to this last round, round five, Danny just had to win!**

"**Okay," Harry looked around at us all with sorry eyes. "Final round."**

**He handed the cards out. Danny had concentration etched on every muscle of his face. He didn't give anything away, his eyes remained focussed on his cards until Harry asked for his attention.**

"**Vern, stick or twist?"**

"**Twist." He announced, "Stick." He added after looking at the cards.**

"**Okay, Danny?" Harry asked. My heart was racing by this point. Danny had to win!**

"**Stick." Danny announced, that's when I saw a familiar steak in his eyes, confidence, he had a small smile trying to escape, Danny had a good hand… he must have surely, or is this just a massive risk?**

"**Okay, reveal."**

**Vern revealed first, two eights and a four, that's twenty, Danny had to have twenty or twenty one to win! My heart was plummeting as Danny's face changed. **

**Danny slowly began to reveal his hand. Come on Danny! He had to win, my whole body stopped as Danny placed his hand flat out on the table… **

**A/N - Dumdumdum!**

**I am gonna update straight away cos im cool like that :') **


	22. Chapter 22

**Dupe's POV**

We'd all been sat on edge, well most of us had, Alice had stood just behind Danny the whole time, her hand to her face, every now and then she'd pace, or send an encouraging look to Danny. Sometimes she'd refer to something she'd said outside. God knows what but it gave Danny hope, whatever it was.

He was milking it right now. Taking his time. Come on for God's sake man. Or was it because he'd lost? Was he saddened. Oh god! This is all my fault!

"Pontoon." Danny announced throwing an ace and a king down. Vern's face fell to the table as he punched it angrily as it was apparent Danny had won he'd saved Leopards Den.

"Danny wins." Harry announced, as Danny jumped up out his chair, and straight into a rather passionate kiss with Alice.

**Alice's POV**

"Danny wins." Harry announced grinning, before Danny had even got up I ran to him, he'd just risen out his chair, but my arms immediately flung around his neck as I kissed him tenderly and deeply, maybe a wee bit too passionate for a public kiss, but I didn't care! He'd saved Leopards Den, and taught that Vern a lesson. As we both pulled away falling into a hug, we heard a cheer. He'd really done it.

"Danny." Vern was behind us, we turned round together. "Congratulations. I hope we can be neighbours. Listen take my animals. I've not treated em right, but well I don't want anymore problems." He held out his hand nervously as Danny shook it strongly.

"Thanks Vern." He replied as he was jumped by the whole family.

As Charlotte ran to him he lifted her up and swung her round. Everyone laughed as we left to return home to Leopards Den.

"Careful old man, you'll be hurting your back." I teased as we climbed into our Jeep. We were driving home alone, probably a good plan really!

"Hey cheeky lady! I just won us Leopards Den." I rolled my eyes.

"And this is all we will hear about from now until we're ninety!" I laughed.

"Of course, what a story to tell the grandkids eh?" Danny asked, squeezing my hand as he drove along the road. "I can see us now you know Al, sitting there with all these kids round us, and me telling em how their wonderful Granny persuaded their rather handsome Granddad to play a game and save the home." He smiled happily.

"Rather handsome granddad?" I Joked. "Hey, it's all good Danny, I think you're very handsome! I'm so proud of you!"

"Aww do I get a medal?" He asked.

"Well Mr Trevanion, I can think of a few rewards for you? And a medal… I'll give you a medal." I winked. He looked at me in shock, as I raised my eyebrows. He laughed happily as I giggled with him.

"Teenager style." Danny winked.

"Why not?" I asked, as Danny pulled the Jeep over. "What are you doing?"

"Pulling over."

"Never" I replied sarcastically.

"Alice, thank you for making me do this. I'm so glad you told me too. I mean, I can't believe I saved Leopards Den. If you hadn't been there though I don't think I could have done it."

"You're welcome Danny." I grinned, as his lips hit mine. My hand immediately fell to the side of his face, his stubble was slightly long and tickled my hand in a sensuous way almost, as we worked in unison.

"I love you." Danny whispered as he rested our foreheads gently.

"I love you too." I replied, completely caught up in the moment. Reluctantly, we pulled away and Danny drove off once more, in the direction of home. Home - Leopards Den. I smiled… he was so amazing.

"Finally back." Dupe teased as we turned up at Leopards Den. God, everyone was here, Fatani and co, Rowan, Vanessa, and the whole Leopards Den clan, a drink was in everyone's hand, a celebration well under way.

"Well done!" Everyone cheered as Danny and I walked up to get a drink. Danny blushed slightly, I laughed as Dupe grabbed a camera and took a picture of us.

"Oh come on Dupe, a proper un'!" Danny exclaimed, his northern accent so obvious!

"Ach, come on then!" Dupe laughed, I prepared to smile as Danny stood next to me, but instead he put his hands on my hips and placed his head over my shoulder. I smiled happily as the flash lit the area. I heard a cry of aww's as Danny and I pulled away, and Danny wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Anyone else for a photo?" Dupe asked, everyone nodded as he snapped everyone. Dupe was extremely snap happy tonight that was for sure!

"Hmm… you are amazing Alice, and you know what the best thing is?" Danny mumbled into my ear, his hot breath was bringing familiar sensations to my body, need he stand so close, and talk so low?

"Mmm.." It was all I could muster up.

"The wedding's back on." He whispered. Oh my god! Yes, he was right of course.

"Oh my god Danny ,yes!" I practically screamed it as I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him, his strong arms pulled me closer to him. I noticed everyone turn to look at us as we pulled away.

"Alice?" Rowan asked.

Liv and Charlie looked at us.

"Look's like you two are back on for being bridesmaids, the weddings back on!" Danny grinned. Everyone cheered and there was a fresh round of congratulations. Today was perfect!

_(Later on… everyone has left and Danny and Alice are alone in their room)_

**No one's POV**

"So Mrs Trevanion to be… when do I claim my prize?"

"You don't!" Alice grinned, "I give it to you!"

"So when do I receive my prize?" Danny insisted his green eyes glinting a hint of mischief.

"When I say so." Alice teased, as she walked over to him, tracing her fingers down his chest.

"And my medal." Danny asked.

"Hmm… come's with your prize" She replied seductively, her blue eyes glimmering.

"Which is…"

"You're about to find out!" Alice grinned as she pushed him onto the bed… something told the two of them, that they'd be doing anything but sleeping that night, as their celebrations continued, both the celebration of Leopards Den, but also the celebration of their love.

**A/N - Ahh!**

**This has a few more chapters yet, but Im gonna ask you lovely peoples to make a decision.**

**Would you like a wedding and honeymoon to end this?**

**Or just end it with them looking forward to their honeymoon/wedding whatever?**

**Thank you too my reviwers, I love you all :D xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Danny's POV**

Wow last night had been something… and not just because of the whole winning Leopards Den back thing. The party, or hero's return in Alice's words had been impressive but Alice's prize had been my highlight. I smiled as I observed her, we were both awake, we'd been awake for a while, but we were both content lying there together, Alice's head was resting gently on my bare torso, as one of my arms held her own naked body close to mine.

She rolled over to face me, leaning gently on my chest, she ran her hand through my hair and smiled.

"Your hair's got longer."

"Yeh, I know I'm gonna have to get it cut." I sighed, as Alice ran her fingers through it again.

"Don't you dare! You suit it a bit longer." Alice argued. "Makes you look cute!"

"But I'm a man! I'm not meant to look cute!" I persisted, but Alice shook her head.

"But you always look cute to me! Honestly Danny, you look better with your hair longer, at least have it that length for the wedding." She fluttered her eyelids and began to grin at me with my sexy grin, she knew that it always got her what she wanted, although I think the wedding reference would have worked.

"Okay okay!" I agreed finally giving in. Alice smiled smugly before kissing me lightly.

"Oh Danny, you're medal's lovely." Alice smirked.

"What?" I asked confused, what's she on about.

"Mirror." She laughed.

I stood up slowly as she followed, god I hoped the door was locked.

"Alice!" I whined as I saw the huge mark on my neck.

"Danny! You Can't even complain." She said pointing to her shoulder.

"You can cover yours up!" I argued.

"You wanted a medal" She teased.

"We're like a pair of teenagers!" I laughed, taking her into my arms.

"Yeh bruv!" She giggled.

"Innit sister!" I replied.

"Anyway! We have jobs to do! So get changed! But… don't go before I've made you're hair look even better!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh god! I'm having it short!" I mocked.

"No you're not!" She argued as I trudged off to get ready.

**Liv's POV**

Everyone is up, everyone but Danny and Alice. Hmm… then again Danny did win Leopards Den back.

For the first time in ages there's actually an atmosphere at Leopards Den, the old happy safe atmosphere was back.

I was over the moon. Not just because of mum's grave and stuff, or the memories, or even the fact it's my home, but because I knew that Danny and Alice could finally get married. Yeh, I used to hate that idea, but I can't change what happened and the pair of them deserve their happiness. Alice adores Danny and he loves her… who am I to stop them being together?

**Alice's POV**

"Aww you look good now!" I smiled, I was rather proud of my efforts if I say so myself. Danny's hair was gelled slightly, making it seem all… I dunno, cute? I liked it anyway.

"Cept for this." He laughed pointing to the mark on his neck. I smirked again before gently touching my own under my shirt. Thank heaven for these shirts… poor Danny couldn't exactly cover his up though with clothing!

"Oh stop whining, it's a seal of my undying love for you." I turned on the sweet talk but Danny just laughed. "Okay! Okay!" I laughed, "I'll cover it with foundation and concealer"

"That's worse!"

"You want questions from Dupe? I mean this way only Liv will notice?" I teased.

"Fair enough." He sighed as I got to work. It didn't take me long, I grinned.

"There you go, want a rainbow tie too?"

"Shut it." He moaned,

"Aww Danny don't cry!" I mocked taking his hand and dragging him to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Dupe shouted rather sarcastically.

"Morning Dupe." I replied cheerily as Danny and I sat down in our usual seats. Liv looked at me and smiled, before looking to Danny, her lips fell into a smirk, as she shot a questioning glance at me I simply smiled and winked. She grinned back before continuing reading her magazine.

After around fifteen minutes everyone left, all but Olivia who finally realised her chance.

"Danny! You are looking well today." She teased. "Even got your cosmetics out eh? Foundation on your neck? I wonder why."

"Alice's idea of fun!" He replied wittily but shooting me a sweet smile at the same time to show he was joking.

"Pfft, like you weren't having fun!" I argued.

"Urgh enough! Danny you suit your hair like that by the way, Alice's doing of course!" Liv laughed, "Oh, Evan and Rosie and Max are all arriving today!"

"Oh yeh! We haven't told em we won it Danny!" I exclaimed happily.

"Lets surprise em!" He laughed.

"Oh a plan! I love it." Liv giggled.

As we all set to work on our master plan, I couldn't help but smile. My heart leapt as Danny spoke, my foot tingled as we unknown to Liv played footsie under the table, I was so glad Danny, my hero, had won this place back. There was one thing for sure, Dupe was never going out alone again!

**a/n - a short filler chapter update - rather boring but never mind :') x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rosie's POV**

"Nearly there." Max smiled as he drove our rather old, but rather reliable old stead into the drive of Leopards Den. Now I know what you're thinking - nearly there? Yes nearly there, although you may argue we are here, this drive goes on for ever… its part of the joy of living out in the bush!

"God, imagine them never driving down here again. It must be so hard for em." I sighed.

"Yeh…" Max agreed concentrating on the road ahead.

"You know Max, we haven't seen Dad or Alice since they got together." I exclaimed, only just realising that rather bizarre fact.

"That's true! Then again you have all been busy!" Max tried his best to comfort me in his own little way. It worked actually, in some little way!

"Now we're here." Max laughed as the house came into the view.

"Home sweet home." I smiled as Max pulled up outside Leopards Den.

**Alice's POV**

"Mum! They are here!" Charlotte whispered.

"Right everyone know what's we're doing? Yes?" Danny asked.

Everyone nodded jubilantly as Danny and I casually wandered outside, as though we were just on our way to the hospital. Sad faces on, I held Danny's hand and pretended to be comforting him. Our heads were low and close together, god the temptation to laugh was beyond belief.

"Look Danny it'll be fine." I said, a little louder now we were outside.

"I know, I know. Thanks Alice." He smiled before kissing me quickly.

"I know Alice always has chewing gum that tastes fantastic dad but do you really need to steal it? I'm sure she'd give you some." he joked, as they both pulled away.

"Rosie!" Danny exclaimed as he rushed down the stairs to greet her, I followed happily.

"Hey Alice." Max smiled as he embraced me in a hug.

"Hiya Max, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good thanks." He smiled, before moving onto a man hug with Danny (or a soppy hug, cept they are men so it's a man hug apparently!)

"Alice!" Rosie shrieked as she hugged me, maybe a little too over enthusiastically. I laughed before retuning the hug.

"Hey Rosie." I laughed.

"So, is dad an old romantic or is he a boring old fart?" Rosie asked, god she was like a five year old kid!

"Oh, you know, he's pretty standard really…" I teased as Danny went to protest I reached up and patted his head. "Don't fret dearest I'm only joking." I laughed, Rosie laughed too, that's when she obviously noticed it.

"Dad, no offence, but why on earth have you got make up on your neck?"

I burst out laughing as did Max, although I think Max was more at the fact Danny had make up on his neck.

"Well err… erm…." Danny looked away rubbing the spot.

"Alice!" Rosie exclaimed. "Well well I never!"

"Oh I know, I was just as shocked as your were when I found out about Vera!"

"Vera?" Rosie asked utterly confused.

"Yes your dads bit on the side." I teased.

"So you've named my medallion's now?" Danny asked me.

"Of course!" I retorted.

"Right I'm not gonna ask! Where is everyone?" Rosie asked.

"Inside, erm, everyone's still a bit you know emotional."

"Oh okay, I guess it's challenging times." Max sighed.

"Yep." Danny replied.

We were about to go in when a car pulled up, a taxi. I smiled, it had to be Evan!

**Evan's POV**

Home. This is where I belong. Leopards Den. I smiled as I inhaled the familiar and safe scents. I noticed Danny and Alice stood outside with Rosie and Max! Wow talk about family reunion!

"Evan!" I heard my name called by Danny and Alice in unison as I climbed out the taxi, and grabbed my suitcase.

"The one and only!" I smiled as Danny brought me into a close hug, when he pulled away I was immediately in a hug with Alice.

"It's good to have you back." She whispered. "Danny needs you."

"Don't worry." I mumbled equally quiet. God, it must be really affecting Danny. I need him too though, I really miss him. He's better than my biological father, Danny's my dad.

I was then pulled into a hug with Rosie and Max. I smiled… a family together.

"Come on let's get inside." Danny grinned happily, slinging his arm over Alice's shoulder. Her arm snaked around his waist, as we all made our way up.

"Everyone! Kitchen!" Alice called as we walked through.

Charlotte plodded in. She grinned and ran to me and hugged me before giving Rosie and Max a hug too.

"It's great to see you!" She exclaimed.

Everyone else then filed in, Gran, Liv, Nomsa, Rowan was here with Vanessa for some reason, Fatani was here with some random woman and her kid, Dupe…. Everyone was here!

After all the welcoming, we all sat down except for Danny and Alice.

"So um… how is everyone, you know coping?" Rosie asked innocently, although I understood her reference.

"It's hard, getting it all sorted but we'll sort it." Gran grinned looking at Alice's left hand. I quickly took a glance. Wow that ring was quite something, it was beautiful. Danny had chosen that? I found it hard to believe but he must have!

"So, where will you go?" Max asked.

Danny and Alice seemed to be up to something, they both looked at each other, and I swear they bit back a laugh.

"England."

"What! You're part of South Africa! It's part of you!" I exclaimed. No way.

"Yeh, we know." Alice replied, what how could she be so easy about this?

"You want to live in England?"

"No, just honeymoon." Danny grinned, "The weddings back on. 2 weeks! See…"

"Danny saved Leopards Den last night." Alice finished for him, before shooting us all one of those grins that just made everyone else smile. It was infectious! The buggars I knew they were all up to something.

"Oh my! That's amazing." Rosie exclaimed, hugging Alice.

"So party tonight?" Danny asked, as Alice allowed Rosie to look at her engagement ring.

"YEH!" Cheered everyone, as conversation began to flow at the table just how it had all those years ago… we were all back together, even with some new faces.

**Danny's POV**

I stood happily watching my family like a proud lion watching his kingdom. Everything felt perfect. I looked down to Alice, who had wrapped both her arms around me as my hand held her shoulder, and my arms was gently placed on her back. I squeezed her gently, before kissing her gently on the crown of her head.

"Perfect eh?" Alice whispered.

"Yep." I smiled, as she tightened her grip on me.

"I love you." She said looking up at me.

"I love you too." I replied, before kissing her gently on the lips, I began to deepen the kiss forgetting the family but they hadn't forgot us…

"Room!" They all shouted.

"Use it." Dupe added.

"Dupe!" We both exclaimed.

"To get changed, we have to look smart don't we Fatani?" He added innocently.

"Of course, let's go get changed!" Caroline shouted as Fatani nodded.

That's one thing I love about this family - it's absolutely mad!

**A/N - Aww another filler! But we needed Rosie and Max and Evan to arrive, the next one will be the night before the wedding ;)**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

_(Day before Danice's wedding yey! Georgina is back too as is Grace for the wedding of the year ;) )_

**Georgina's POV**

Well, it's typical Leopards Den and a typical wedding. No there's not been a disaster, well not yet anyway, but I'm on with the cake duties as well as some of the floral arranging, although Caroline's of course helping me!

Leopards Den is just how it was, is, and always will be. Shambolic, mental and rather mad, but loving and welcoming. Danny and Alice look so blissful together, I feel for the person who has to drag those two apart tonight! They really are inseparable, I've heard all about the going's on, and all I can say is well… they are perfect for each other.

Ah speak of the devils, here come the two lovers now, hands entwined together and smiles naturally there, eyes have a glint of love about them, and the two generally fit together, Chalk and cheese rings a bell, although I don't think either look like chalk, and well neither smell of cheese, just animals.

**Danny's POV**

The clock was moving faster and faster, that five minutes seemed like five seconds as the clock hands moved quickly on towards seven thirty, the time when Alice would leave for the night, though God knows why we are keeping up the tradition!

I didn't want Alice to go, I'd miss her like mad and I never slept comfortable if Alice wasn't beside me. To be honest, that's one amazing thing about Alice which I'll never really understand. I used to have sleeping problems, I was truly restless, but now I'm relaxed and can get to sleep no problem. I felt a smile submerge onto my lips as I remembered when I first told Alice about this. She'd pretended to be offended, I was apparently calling her boring and a let down in the bedroom, no matter how much I insisted she kept up the act, pretending she wasn't my friend. It had taken a rather erm… passionate embrace to win my stubborn princess round, but it seemed she was quick to forget about it.

I sighed as we drank our coffee. It was two o clock and this was a rushed break, before the wedding and before the time Alice left, we had an operation to do, and all the animals to sort out, as well as the hospital and paperwork for the locum vet that would cover tomorrow. God, tomorrow, I can't believe that Alice will be Mrs Trevanion by tomorrow evening! Just to think it makes my heart thudder with excitement, god, I'm the luckiest man alive!

"Come on Danny, let's get these chores done, I would like some time with you which does not include animals before I go!" Alice laughed as we walked outside.

"Ahh yes! Best be quick then, operate on this lion cub and then get these animals done!" I grinned as we walked down casually.

**Charlotte's POV**

Mum's happy, really happy, I've never seen her so happy before, and at one point, I couldn't imagine her being this happy. I'm happy too, we're finally in a family, at a place where we belong, we have a home and a purpose.

Mum used to tell me off for being rude to Terry, and not calling him family, she used to tell me off for not calling his house a home, but deep down, I knew mum didn't think of him as family, and I don't think she felt at home with him, I don't even think she truly loved him, he was just there, god, if she loved Terry she must worship Danny!

I love Danny, he's great. He's the best dad in the world. I know he's not my dad by blood, but he's my dad, he loves me and I love him, and he looks after me and treats me just how he would treat Rosie and Liv, he's great! And he makes mum happy, so he's already on a winner!

I looked down to the animal hospital and the times Danny and mum had spent in there. God, to think we nearly left three times! I'd have hated that, at least we stayed, and tomorrow I finally get to be a bridesmaid! I thought mum would never get married!

_(Hours later, it's 5pm, Alice has spent some time with Charlotte and is now back with Danny in their room)_

**Alice's POV**

"So Miss Collins, this is the last day I can call you Miss Collins!" Danny smiled, running his fingers gently down my face, I smiled at him as his green eyes gazed into mine. We were both led out on our bed, propped up by elbows, as we talked casually, alone, time I cherished.

"Yep, I can't wait to be Alice Trevanion, not only do I get rid of bloody Collins, I also get to share your last name and the rest of my life with you." I sighed dreamily, as I traced my fingers over Danny's chest through his thin t-shirt.

"Yep, I can't wait to call you that! Do you really hate your last name that much?" He asked softly, playing with my hair.

"It's not the name as such, it's just the connection to my father. As long as I have the name Collins it sort of feels like he's still got that control over me. I mean, it's a bit of a daft reason, and you're probably thinking, saddo, but to lose that name just get's rid of him." I told him, "Plus, I much prefer Trevanion!" I added, smiling widely.

"I don't think you're sad, god you're marrying me, who wouldn't be jumping for joy?" He sarcastically laughed.

"Hmm, maybe the rest of the world who are sane enough not to love you as much as I do?" I asked jokingly.

"Miss Collins! Are you implying no one else would want me?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

"Hmm, oright, that's a bit far, I'm sure if I took you down the local G-Bar, some lovely boy would have you!" I laughed as Danny's mouth dropped. "Oh so you're the adventurous type Danny?" His mouth dropped even further, before we both burst out into laughter. Most people probably don't get the joke, and well I'm not about to explain, but that's something about us, we tend to have silly little jokes that make no sense!

"You are so cheeky!" he laughed.

"it's why you love me!" I protested, caressing his cheek gently, I liked the amount of stubble he had at the minute, not much at all you could barely see it, in fact you couldn't but enough to have that lovely feeling when you run your hand down it and it feels just slightly rough but soothing on your hand at the same time. You're probably thinking I'm a freak, and you know what, I'll agree with you!

"something like that." Danny murmured before pushing his lips to mine.

"Come on mister, I best say some form of goodbye to the family, I believe they are off out and about on little missions, and Charlie and Liv are going ahead of me to Mara." I half questioned Danny as he nodded.

"Rowan said six for those two and everyone's out by half six, Rosie will make her way to Mara whenever she's done with Max" Danny smiled.

"Good, an hour and half more of you!" I enthused as strode hand in hand into the kitchen where the family were all sat around the table.

**Rosie's POV**

We were all off out. Well wouldn't you be off out to? Who wants to stick around to be here when Danny and Alice have to separate for a whole what? 18 hours or so? I don't want to be! Although I suppose I do understand!

"Hello!" We all smiled and greeted Rowan. I'd not known him for long, but apparently he'd caused a number of problems, but everyone seemed happy to him now. That's part of Leopards Den though, forgiveness.

"Uncle Rowan!" Charlie exclaimed giving him a hug, he grinned affectionately at his niece and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Hey sweetheart!" Rowan's voice had a sudden softness to it, I looked across to Alice who had a slight smile to her lips as Dad stroked her back lovingly with his large hand.

"All ready Liv?" Rowan asked standing up and picking up Charlie's bags.

"Yeh." She smiled as Rowan took her bags.

"Say yer good byes!" Rowan laughed. "Be back at 7.30 for you sis."

"No problem." Alice enthused, it was as if she was ushering him out with power of the mind! Then again I'm sure we can all guess what's on her mind!

"We're off too." I said quickly grabbing Max.

"And us." Caroline piped up.

"And me!" Nomsa exclaimed standing up.

"Goodbye then!" Alice laughed, "Have fun!"

"And you dear!" Caroline smiled as we all left leaving Danny and Alice to erm… have fun.

_(Rowan has now arrived for Alice)_

**Danny's POV**

Rowan had just arrived and announced he would wait outside for Alice. We'd offered him a cup of tea or coffee, but he'd refused, seemed eager to get back to Vanessa.

"I don't want you to go!" I whined, my hands on her hips.

"I don't want to go either, I'll miss you!" She sighed wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'll miss you more!" I argued.

She shook her head before crashing her lips against mine, I automatically responded as those familiar and well loved feelings set in as I pushed her back against the kitchen table. I felt my hands tighten into a knot in her hair as the kiss grew more and more intimate.

We took a large breath before carrying on. God, this was leading to other places. I pulled away breathlessly.

"Wow." I panted, our bodies still close.

"Whoo." She exhaled… that kiss had blown my mind away, everything had stopped, it was mental. I could so easily lose control with Alice, and this was why. I caressed her face before kissing her deeply, the kiss grew long and deep rather than urgent and passionate. Love danced on our tongues as they connected with a spark of electricity.

Eventually I grabbed Alice's hand and slowly we trudged outside, Alice's bag was in my hand, but before we reached outside I couldn't help but devour her once more as the bag dropped from my hands and Alice leant against the wall as we kissed once more. I didn't want to let her go, but the hope I had, that she'd be back tomorrow, our wedding was tomorrow, and tomorrow I could call her Mrs Alice Trevanion.

"Ahem." Alice and I had not realised the time, 7.55, oops 25 minutes of devouring each other not good! Rowan was stood looking rather uncomfortable and pale as he interrupted us.

"Sorry Rowan, was just saying goodbye." Alice blushed.

"Noticed!" Rowan smirked as he turned around and walked back to his jeep, confident Alice was coming.

"Right Mr Trevanion." Alice whispered holding both my hands. "I love you lots and lots, millions and millions! Take care, keep your phone extremely handy and be good!"

"I love you too." I smiled kissing her for one last time. "Bye Alice."

"Bye Danny, miss you already." She smiled and squeezed my hand one last time as she climbed in behind Rowan. She blew me a kiss before Rowan drove off, I guess he made some snide comment as she slapped him playfully. I sat on the veranda with a beer in my hand as I tried to comprehend the fact that tomorrow, Alice would be Mrs Alice Trevanion… perfection.

**A/N - Aww a bit of cuteness again! Will they have the first ever perfect Leopards Den wedding?**

**Sorry this has taken so long! My mum's been sat in my room watching the sex education show on my TV - I don't know if shes trying to hint at something but oh well! It was very amusing!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this, please review! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alice's POV**

I miss Danny already and I've only just got to Mara. My mind drifted to him in every conversation, no matter how much I laughed and joked with Vanessa, Rowan, Charlie and Liv, I couldn't help but wish Danny was here with me. It was hard already but the one thing that kept me going… the fact that I'd have him all to myself for ten whole days after tomorrow, and tomorrow I would finally become Mrs Alice Trevanion. My heart leapt at the thought as I began to daydream.

"Earth to mum" Charlotte laughed as everyone else chuckled along with her, I snapped by head back round to her.

"Sorry, was thinking." I mumbled, oh damn, I'm blushing!

"No prizes for guessing who about." Liv wittily replied.

I ran my hand through my hair as everyone laughed. It's not my fault I can't help it! How can I not dream about Danny, he's my one true love!

**Danny's POV**

I miss Alice. I'm not used to spending time away from her and I don't want to get used to it either. I sighed as I watched some sort of television programme on TV, I can't tell you what it is, I'm too busy thinking of Alice. I wish she was here right now, holding my hand, by my side, clinging to me, now and then our lips joining together to seal our love.

"Hey Danny." Caroline smiled as she walked into the living room.

"Oh hi Caroline." I mumbled as I snapped out of my trance.

"Thinking?" Caroline asked, a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Yeh." I smiled as she sat on a chair across from me, she looked across to a framed newspaper article of me and Alice before we'd got together. She seemed distracted. "Are you okay Caroline?" I asked.

"This will be the second time I see you marry." Caroline began, oh god! I hope she's not going to go all soppy on me, bring back the hard Caroline who doesn't show her emotions! "It feels strange… I'm just scared it's going to…" She didn't finish. I kept my eyes on her. "I don't want to be reminded of that day Danny… I'm pleased for you and Alice, very happy for the pair of you." She finished. "I need to find Anders." Her voice sounded scratchy.

"Caroline, don't worry about it… I know how hard it is." I smiled. She smiled back before hurrying off. I exhaled deeply, Alice needed at this moment! Oh well, I guess I'll just go do the animals, give them their final check… then I'd just clutch a picture of Alice all night I suppose, or hug her pillow. God, I sound like some demented stalker - or maybe I'm just in love! Although I'm sure it wasn't this bad with Sarah and Miranda.

It didn't take me long to check the animals, just the zebra foal to check. She had seemed fine earlier, but now she looked completely different. Limp, lifeless. I swallowed, I knew what was wrong, but I needed Alice or Rosie! I got my phone out quickly calling Rosie.

Ring, ring… the continuous tone continued until it flicked onto her voicemail. Damn! No I don't want to disturb Alice. I looked to the clock. 10.23pm! No way!

"Danny?" Alice asked as she answered her phone.

"Alice, is Rosie at Mara yet?" I asked urgently.

"No, may I ask why?" Alice enquired.

"Sort of have an animal emergency… zebra foal." I mumbled.

"I'm on my way." Alice said quickly.

"No Alice! I'll be…" But I was cut off.

"Danny this is not up for discussion, I'll help you do the hardwork then you can stitch up whilst I do one and if Rosie turns up I'll get Rowan to send her here then I can do one quicker!" Alice spoke so sternly, Damn it, I had no choice!

"Okay…" I agreed as Alice mumbled a bye.

**Alice's POV**

I raced to Leopards Den, did anything ever go to plan?

Danny was all set up and threw me some greens which I quickly slipped into… hmm, maybe this top was not a good idea, never mind, I didn't know there would be an emergency.

"I'm sorry Alice for having to drag you out." Danny mumbled as we set to work.

"It's okay, I'm secretly pleased, I was missing you." I admitted.

"I missed you too." I smiled, before cutting into the Zebra.

"So you did it on purpose." Alice teased as she took my scalpel off me.

"I don't think I'm that good Al." I laughed as we set to work seriously.

**Rosie's POV**

"Hi, where's Alice?" I asked as I bounded into Mara.

"Had to go Leopards Den, had an emergency, your dad rang for you but it was an emergency and you know how stubborn Alice is. She asked if you'd go straight over and take over from her." Rowan explained glancing at the clock. Shit! 11.34pm! I'd have to speed!

I power drove to Leopards Den, the animal hospital lights were on.

"Last stitch Alice." I heard dad mumble, before the snip of scissors.

"Done!" Dad smiled, I don't think either had seen me arrive, "And it's 11.47 so I think it's time, as much as I'd love to keep you that you were off Miss Collins!"

"Hmm, I agree, but I want a kiss before I go!" Alice protested, I struggled to keep my laughter under control… whilst trying not to projectile vomit, I mean my father kissing Alice like that… just no, as much as I love the pair of em!

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat. "I guess I'm not longer needed!" we all laughed, even though Alice was beetroot red!

"Right say bye, come on Alice, you need to get some rest. Dad I'll help you pack up, then you're being ushered to bed too, no drinking and I'll be over to sort you out tomorrow morning, cos you're a regular scruff!" I joked, as Alice smirked obviously impressed with my remark.

"Bye Danny, love you." Alice whispered, even though I heard it, why not just say it.

"Love you too, no hurry on dear can't keep Vera waiting!" Dad laughed, as Alice kissed him.

"Well tomorrow night you meet Betty!" Alice giggled before leaving us too it. God they were like two kids!

**Alice's POV**

It was 11.57pm when I got back to Mara, I'd sort of drove like a mad woman, determined to meet the midnight mark. I was so tired though, I just wanted to go to bed.

"Alice, you want a drink?" Rowan asked, I noticed Liv and Charlie were no longer with them.

"No thanks I'm gonna get my head down… big day tomorrow, where's Charlie and Liv?" I asked looking around.

"Ahh yeh, both went to bed, both fast asleep I should imagine!" Vanessa laughed. "Night Alice, come on Rowan we best get our heads down too."

"Night." I mumbled, get their heads down, yeh right! Eurgh! Rowan? What's she thinking? I laughed to myself as I got changed into my night clothes. I smiled as I pulled out Danny's t-shirt. Bet he didn't know I had this! I pulled it over my head, many sizes to big it drowned me, but it smelt of Danny, and that made me feel safe. I didn't like not being in his arms, it felt strange being on my own in a massive bed like this!

I clicked my phone on and smiled as I saw the background set as a picture of me and Danny. I never used my phone really, we always used radios, but tonight could be an exception. I mean there's no rule against texting is there?

'_I love you xxx.' _I hit send before settling back down, relaxing into the bed, I groaned as my phone went off…in any other case I'd have probably been to lazy to get up and look but I knew it had to be Danny.

'_I love you too, bed time though I think - Rosie would eat me if she knew! Xxx' _I laughed before turning my phone off, and drifting off into a restless sleep as excitement and apprehension filled my lungs.

**a/n - A leopards den wedding can never go to plan can it!**

**I know ive used that idea before, but I can imagine that happening! But, will they have a perfect wedding, or will I be cruel and add a twist? :P**

**xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - another chapter of Mistake :') Aww its nearly done though! Just the wedding and honeymoon, oh well plenty of Danice fluff I am sure :')**

**Alice's POV**

I groaned as I pushed my eyes open which of course was a huge struggle as I fought to keep them open. It felt like I was boxing with Mike Tyson, only my eyes were my opponent not Mr Tyson.

6am… and I'd only got to sleep at 4am. I told you, I just can not sleep without Danny, and maybe a bit because of the excitement of becoming Mrs Trevanion.

"Alice, you up?" I heard Rosie shout cheerily from the other side of the door. Eurgh, how could she be lively at this time in the morning.

"Yeh." I replied, morning voice well and truly on, oh god, never mind, she's my stepdaughter, I'm pretty sure she'll hear it again!

"Excellent." She smiled bursting through the door with a silver tray lined with a variety of different fruits, a platter of toast and even a bowl of serial, along with a glass of fruit juice, a bit of milk and… a glass of wine?

"Vanessa said eat what you want, don't worry about it, she just didn't know what to make you and thought you'd probably like something light. You can blame Rowan for the wine and you can thank me for this excellent delivery service!" Rosie winked as she handed me the tray, I laughed heartily.

"Thank you Rosie." I grinned, she sat on the edge of my bed as I began to butter the toast.

"So Mrs Trevanion to be, excited?" Rosie pestered, a cheeky smile on her face - I smiled to myself, she looked just like her father, they had exactly the same cheeky grin!

"I can't wait." I enthused, Rosie laughed as I made the sudden realisation that I'd gone into dream mode. An AutoAlice mechanism, coming free with your one and only Alice Collins, or soon to be Alice Trevanion - ach, I have my own sale pitch now! "So any advice?" I asked.

"Enjoy every minute, and make it a rule that Dad spends every minute of that wedding with you! Oh and make sure you have plenty of ice and plasters for your toes, he's always been a useless dancer!" Rosie giggled, I chuckled too, but half because of the memories. I thought back to dancing with Danny at the school opening… he'd been surprisingly good then, but no one was watching us, and maybe the fact I failed at dancing helped a wee bit!

Rosie sat and watched as I contemplated the fruit juice against the wine. Oh hard choice! Head… or other side of head? Silly or Intelligent? Mature and responsible or Alice? Alice - I grabbed the wine and drank it.

"Don't you be tipsy on your wedding day!" Rosie laughed.

"I doubt that'll get me tipsy, did Rowan water it down?" I asked, laughing gently, she laughed too. I loved Rosie, she was just so fantastic, like her father in many ways, but so fiery and cheeky, so… just lovely.

"Thanks Rosie." I said grabbing her hand, she squeezed my hand.

"What for?" She asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Absolutely everything." I replied honestly, looking into her eyes, something I always seemed to be when I was telling the truth.

"Don't be so bloody daft!" Rosie laughed, engulfing me in a hug. "You're my mum, well step mum, but I think of you as my mum, so you're my mum." Rosie laughed at herself before taking a deep breath, whereas I had tears in my eyes.

"I never knew you felt that way…" I whispered as we remained locked in our hug. "I think of you as a daughter you know." I added as we pulled away.

Rosie smiled, a silence had hit us, not an awkward or bad silence, just a silence. Rosie broke it, her brown eyes glistening.

"Come on mother! Up you get, you have a wedding to get ready for, and Dupe's coming to pick you up in an hour and a half - seriously Alice, what were you thinking - Dupe father figure?" Rosie joked.

"Oh I know! But you'd be surprised what he's done for me, and helped me through. He's a better dad than my dad ever was." I sighed.

"No negative thoughts allowed! Come come!" Rosie grabbed my hand and pulled me up, I moaned jokingly as Rosie threw me down into a chair and the straightners and other such equipment emerged!

**Danny's POV**

Wow, today was the day, the day I finally married Alice. My heart skipped as I just thought of calling her Alice Trevanion. A dream come true for me.

Right now, I was sat at the table, somehow forcing down some toast, I felt so sick with nerves! Dupe walked in and handed me a small amount of whiskey.

"For courage my man!" Dupe smiled, as I downed it quickly before refusing his offer of more. Woah, that had actually helped! Best not have any more though, this days been long enough coming as it is, and postponed enough! Imagine if I couldn't say my vows! Alice would never marry me!

"Danny - you need to start getting ready man." Max smiled as he walked into the kitchen, looking extremely smart in his black suit, coupled with a pink shirt and black tie, a white flower on the edge of his suit.

"Oh yeh! I'll jump in the shower." I smiled, hurrying off. God today was the day!

**Dupe's POV**

This days been a long time bloody coming, ach I need another drink! I still can't believe Danny and Alice have overcome all the problems they've faced, ,man, it's a miracle Danny's alive, but we have Alice to thank for that of course. I sighed, I did feel bad for what I'd done but then again that's why I have expanded upon my wedding present, I feel they deserve something more, but it's whether Alice will be as stubborn as she usually is and refuse it. I hope not!

Alice, I still couldn't get over the fact, despite all I'd done, she had asked me to give her away. When she asked me I'd had a tear in my eye, I'd told her not to tell anyone I was going soft, much to her amusement. I was honestly in shock when she asked if I'd still do it after the whole Vern thing. I'd nearly had this whole thing cancelled but Alice being Alice had smiled and told me she'd want nothing more than for me to give her away. My heart swelled with pride.

I was due at Mara any minute. Ach, I'm always late, hence why Id said Id come early, then Id get there on time! Good plan yes? Oh! And remind me, not to let slip that we are going to the copy that's Danny's surprise for Alice, they are having their wedding there but shh, it's a secret!

I walked into the kitchen and wow! What a transformation. Rosie was here now, all ready to go in her beautiful blue dress, she was one of the bridesmaid, and matron of honour (is that what you call em) who walked behind Alice. She'd quickly made Danny look presentable although I have to say that man has taste in suits, ach he looked so smart.

"Savile Row Trevanion?" I laughed, looking at him in his black pinstriped suit, coupled with a plain black waistcoat and then his white shirt and blue tie. Wow he looked quite the part despite the fact he would melt in all those layers!

"Gotta look the best!" He replied cockily, must have cost him a fortune, I bet those patent Italian shoes cost more than my trusty brown suit!

Evan looked amazing too. He was wearing a suit similar to Danny's but he had no pinstripe and wore as Max did, a pink shirt and black tie. Maybe that was Danny's code for his best men. Yes Danny's having two best men - well you didn't expect it all traditional did you?

"Right I'm off, you all look great." I smiled grabbing the Jeep keys, I saw Caroline on my way out, wearing a light coloured frock. She looked beautiful. "You look stunning." I smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"You Don't look to bad yourself, now go on, don't be later for Alice!" Caroline pestered, as she ushered Danny, Evan and Max into another Jeep.

**Rowan's POV**

"Ahh so she's finally ready!" I teased as Alice walked out, she grinned cheekily at me, what's wrong with Alice, usually I'd get a slap, then I see it the dreamy eyes! "You look beautiful sis! Scrub up well."

"Thanks Rowan, you don't look to bad yourself." She smiled. "Although - Are you wearing that kilt properly?"

"You know a true Scotsman never reveals!" I laughed, "Its to be discovered!"

"Leave that to Vanessa then." Alice laughed, Vanessa hit her lightly in shock as Rosie, Liv and Charlie all laughed. I didn't mind if Vanessa did find out, she looked beautiful, the purple dress she wore suited her perfectly, her hair falling in curls, wow… she was so stunning.

The door opened rather suddenly, and in padded, well more burst Dupe. I nearly had a heart attack - bloody hell - DuPlessis in a suit? Is this some sort of dream?

"You ready Alice?" Dupe asked.

Alice sighed before grinning so radiantly, it became infectious, we all began to smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She sighed dreamily, Rosie handed her a bouquet of flowers as she picked up her own. Liv and Charlotte were holding theirs.

"My army ready?" Alice laughed addressing her children. God, children. Okay so not all blood related but she is technically their mother. Rosie and Liv were stood on either side of Charlie, Alice placed one hand on each of their shoulders.

"More than ready mum, do you realise how long we've been waiting for this day?" Charlotte teased, my niece rocked!

"Yeh yeh!" Alice laughed placing her hand on Charlotte's shoulder, before following Dupe out followed by her troops, almost bouncing with excitement and nerves as she embarked on her journey to the wedding, leaving just me and Vanessa to travel in her Jeep.

**a/n - I know I'm really dragging this out, but it's fun to drag it out :P xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Danny's POV**

Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out! God, how nervous? I can't help but check my watch every three seconds, I constantly pace as I anxiously wait for Alice. I can't wait to see her face when she realises where we're getting married. Max, Fatani and Rowan are doing a good job of ushering, and Evan is stood proudly near the front talking to Harry. There's such a happy atmosphere. I smiled - perfection, almost… will be perfection when Alice gets here!

"Danny." I turned round to see Jacob, the man who had been sort of the head man of the men working on the rabies operation. I shook his hand as he approached.

"Jacob, how you doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good, seems a long time ago since I last saw you and Alice! Can't believe you two are now getting married! All started with a rabies outbreak eh?" He smiled. "I'm pleased for the pair of you."

"Thanks Jacob." I told him, "Glad you're here! When you said you might not make it Alice was gutted!"

"Ahh bless her, so Danny, you nervous?" Jacob asked.

"As hell." I laughed, he laughed too before patting my shoulder.

"Well good luck, break a leg, and I'll leave you to bask in your nerves, chat later!" He grinned before walking off.

"Positions please!" Caroline shouted elegantly, oh god, did this mean Alice was here then behind those trees. I gulped as I felt a number of hands on me. This was it!

**Alice's POV**

"Dupe where are you going?" I asked impatiently as he took yet another turn further into the bush… I would like to get to my wedding!

"You'll see!" He replied smiling innocently. Liv and Charlie were avoiding all eye contact with me, and Rosie had a massive smile on her face.

"Spill." I directed it at all three of them, they all turned to face me.

"We don't know anything!" Liv protested, all of them had innocent faces.

"Just bloody wait woman, we'll be there in five minutes if you stop nagging!" Dupe joked, I slapped him playfully. I looked at Rosie, Liv and Charlie. They all had the same type of dress on, well except Charlie had straps over her shoulders. All long but slim fitted blue dresses. I smiled, they had chosen them, and all had wanted to match. They'd complimented it with silver jewellery and heels, even Charlie had the smallest of heels on! I smiled as I watched them all laugh and joke.

That's when I got a real sense of my surroundings. Wait a minute, behind those trees. Oh my god. I felt my hand fly to my mouth and my eyes fill up. Rosie, Liv and Charlie all grinned like maniacs, as Dupe turned round to face us.

"Here." He said softly. "This was Danny's surprise."

I was speechless… god this was so beautiful!

"Ready?" Dupe asked, as Charlotte got her flowers and got in front of me and Rosie and Liv got behind.

"Yep, thanks for this Dupe." I smiled as he took my arm.

"Not a problem!" He grinned as the wedding march, played by the locals on their native African instruments, I couldn't help but have the biggest, most beaming grin on my face… this was really it!

**Danny's POV**

I turned around slowly as the march began. That's when I saw Alice. I felt my heart beat a hundred times faster, my eyes began to well up, a grin the size of the world making its way across my face. Alice looked stunning, beautiful, perfect.

As Dupe walked her down the isle, I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her dark hair cascading down her back freely in gentle curls, her radiant smile, and those beautiful blue eyes. Her perfect figure, accented by her dress ,the turquoise colour contrasting perfectly with her eyes, and the slim fit made her look just perfect.

She giggled slightly as Dupe placed her hand in mine, I swear that man had tears in his eyes. I think he joined Caroline and stood with Alice's bridesmaids, but I couldn't tell you for sure. My eyes were focussed on Alice, as I gazed helplessly into her blue eyes.

"You old romantic." Alice giggled quietly, as we held hands, I squeezed hers gently.

"Only the best for you." I smiled as the minister addressed us. I grinned at her as we both turned to face him slightly, but my eyes were still very firmly set on Alice.

**Rosie's POV**

I don't know if either dad or Alice had realised they were crying but they were, thank god Alice had waterproof mascara on! I too had a tear in my eye. My dad looked so happy and Alice looked just, over the moon. Charlie was holding onto my hand tightly, and Liv was stood leaning on some tall boy, Thaboo I think he's called. See's to be a bit keen on Liv! I spotted Max and winked, he smiled back as he stood tall and proud at the back with Rowan and Fatani. Max looked so handsome in his little suit bless him!

"Do you take Danny Lawrence Trevanion to be your husband?" asked the minister.

" I do." Alice replied quickly and over enthusiastically, everyone laughed slightly.

"Do you Danny Lawrence Trevanion take Alice Marie Collins to be your wife?" the minister looked to Dad, but he'd already replied with another enthusiastic I do!

He began to carry on, then they exchanged rings. Dad had to wipe his eyes as Alice placed that ring on his finger, he was just so joyous and happy!

"I know pronounce you man and wife." The minister grinned. "You may now kiss the bride."

And all I can say is… Dad definitely didn't waste any time, I'd be surprised if Alice didn't have to replace her lip gloss!

**Danny's POV**

"… you may now kiss the bride." Finally! I pulled Alice into my arms as her arms flung around my neck. I kissed her tenderly, with passion, long and slow. I wanted to show her just how much I truly loved her. Okay, so maybe this was a bit to erm… passionate for public, but I don't care, right now, it's me and Alice.

As we pulled away and hugged romantically, I heard a cheer, a flash of cameras, a few aww's here and there.

"Mr and Mrs Trevanion." Alice whispered softly, pulling away slightly to look into my eyes. "Perfect."

"Who'd of thought it eh?" I smiled, kissing her once more.

"Can you pose for a few pictures?" Asked the cameraman, who we had no recollection of hiring. He snapped a few pictures, giving us the odd direction. Kiss now, put your arm round her waist, heads closer, look into each others eyes, hand on his chest. After a number of snaps, we were crowded by family and friends all hugging and congratulating us.

Wow - Alice was finally Alice Trevanion.

**Alice's POV**

I'm married. Wow. The best day of my life, seriously and it's not even over! The only day that comes close to this is Charlie being born, that's special to me. Dupe was driving Danny and I back to Leopards Den, where the party was the long way round, the camera man was also coming with us. Seriously, where did he come from?

I was now leant in Danny's chest as Dupe drove over the rough terrain. My husband. Wow, just wow. Mrs Alice Trevanion. No more Collins. I grinned, I was estatic.

"I love you Danny." I smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too." Danny replied before kissing me, I felt his desire, his passion. It danced all around my mouth. I began to respond stronger more urgently, I felt Danny laugh on my lips, I wanted him to know how much I loved him… but we have tonight for that!

Danny and I sat in silence for the remainder of the journey not a bad silence, a comfortable one. Danny was comfy actually, he's always been a good pillow. His hands were slowly working their way around every part of my body, I don't think there's anyway he hasn't touched, but then again I can't complain. I took hold of his hand over my shoulder, as I came to terms with the fact my dream from all those years ago had finally come true. I was Mrs Trevanion.

**Liv's POV**

We were all well and truly in party mode by the time Danny and Alice to back. They were the subject of a thousand photos, and both looked so pleased, so happy, ecstatic. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and both were smiling and greeting everyone. I watched as they laughed and joked, talking to all of their guests in turn.

I remembered Danny marrying mum. It had been a traditional wedding. White puffy dress, Top hat and tail, church, football club executive suite party room or something for the function. I sighed, I never thought Danny would marry again, not back then. He looks happier today than he did then. That deep down truly hurt. But hey, he's happy and that's the main job.

"Liv." I heard Alice's gentle Scottish voice break my memories. Danny was attached to her, literally.

"Hey" I smiled, turning round to see Charlotte bound up to Alice. I noticed how Alice took her into her arms and kissed the top of her head gently. Alice was a fantastic mum, her bond with Charlie is so strong. Danny watched them proudly.

"Thanks for everything today Liv." Danny smiled, his northern accent obvious, god he sounds so Lancashire at times! Oh yeh, he's from what is it St-Anne's or something like that? He did tell me but I forgot, I mean it's hardly important is it?

"Your welcome" I grinned as I saw Thaboo approach, he'd just about made it back for the wedding. I was so pleased to see him, although I think I may have some explaining to do to Rosie later.

"Thaboo!" Danny laughed shaking his hand.

"Hey man, congratulations yeh?" He laughed, returning the shake and giving Alice a quick hug.

"Thanks Thaboo, listen we'll leave you to it." Alice smiled, as they walked off, I saw Charlotte run to Rosie, leaving just me and Thaboo.

**Alice's POV**

"Want a drink?" Danny asked, kissing the side of my head gently.

"Yeh why not." He began to unwind his arm from me but I quickly put it back.

"Rule of the wedding - we are together, side by side throughout!" I giggled.

"Ahh! Yes!" Danny laughed squeezing my shoulder. "Well, maybe we'll have to get glued by the hip?"

"The hip, oh that's so old and boring." I sighed, pretending to be bored with the idea, Danny laughed.

"We'll have to experiment later." He whispered into my ear seductively. I felt myself melt, swoon swoon, literally! I looked up at him and grinned.

"It's a date." I whispered before, in Charlie's words, eating Danny's face off once more. Ahh well, at least he tastes good.

**A/N - I think this chapter failed.**

**But never mind :')**

**xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alice's POV **

"Thank you husband." I grinned as Danny handed me a glass of champagne.

"Welcome wife." He then raised his glass, "To us." I raised my glass to his, as we drank to our future. I grinned at him before sealing the toast with a kiss.

"Trevanions." Dupe smiled, walking up to us, Caroline was on his arm. They looked so happy, I guess this must remind them of when they got married.

"Hey" Danny smiled, moving a step closer to me, god, could we get any closer?

"Listen," Dupe began he had a glint to his eye. "I caused a lot of problems and always will… but this place will never be at risk again." Dupe and Caroline smiled at each other as Danny and I looked to one another in confusion. "Alice, I want you too take my share as a wedding present. You and Danny take it forward and beyond limits, let it reach new heights, you two can do it."

Oh my god, no way was Dupe giving us Leopards Den!

"Dupe we can't…" I began but he cut me up.

"No. You can, and I can go gambling without worrying." Dupe laughed, Caroline laughed too as Danny smiled at me.

"Thanks Dupe." I whispered giving him a hug.

"Your still staying though right?" Danny asked quickly as I returned to my original position of under his arm and in his chest.

"Try getting rid of me, besides, you need someone who can track!" Dupe laughed.

"Damn!" Danny teased before giving Dupe a manly hug. You know the type, they want to hug but cos they are men they wont, so they sort of bounce of each other like complete and utter retards?

"We'll leave you to it dear." Caroline smiled walking away with Dupe.

"Wow." I smiled at Danny who held me tightly by the hips.

"Well, wife and business partner these days? Business suits next!" Danny teased, I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Name - Alice Trevanion. Marital Status - Married. Occupation - Vet and general life partner to Danny Trevanion!" I laughed. "Perfect to me."

"And me." Danny grinned leaning in slowly and kissing me passionately, everyone was beginning to sit down and Rosie was soon ushering Danny and I away to sit at our places. Oh god, not the dreaded speeches!

**Danny's POV**

Seated and utterly nervous, Alice and I were awaiting the embarrassing moment to come. The speeches. It was even worse than the dancing!

"I'll make my speech first." Evan smiled, I welled up just thinking about how he'd grown up. He was my best man! I grinned at him as Alice leant into my chest, watching him.

"Well, I know it's the best man's job to embarrass, humiliate and well give Danny the worse reputation ever, but before I do that, I think it's only fair I say other things, as they do need to be said." My eyes began to fill up, he seemed so grown up and mature! "This is the second time I've seen Danny marry, some of you might wonder why I'm here. After all, I'm in no way blood related to Danny, he's my stepfather and my mum is now his late wife. But, if there is one thing about Danny, it is this. He is my real dad. Anyone can be a father, takes someone special to be a dad, and I know I speak on behalf of all of us who are not actually related to him. He means the world to us, and we love him just as a dad. I can't tell you how happy I am for Danny and Alice. I remember Alice turning up, she pieced us all back together again… and then of course there was these two trying to keep it secret. Worst Kept secret in Africa to quote Georgina. It fills me with such joy, pride and happiness to see both Danny and Alice happy together, as Mr and Mrs Trevanion, and to me they will always be in my heart, my family and my parents. Now, soppy stuff aside, I've made them cry, then again you Danny know all about crying eh? I mean big macho game hunter, that's what you have him all down as well…"

Now I'm not gonna tell you what he said. Its in my point of view so I don't need to tell you! So ner!

"Right come on Daniel speech." Alice teased as I realised I had been called up. Oh god!

"Erm yeh right…" I took a deep breath and looked down adoringly at Alice who grinned back, I rested my hand on her shoulder and she held it happily. "I'm rubbish at speeches, and I sorry if I ramble, it's being with Alice too long."

"Cheeky!" Alice laughed, tapping my hand playfully.

"Anyway… when Alice first turned up, my heart flipped, mind went into turmoil and I admit it I got butterflies in my stomach. I'm not gonna bore you with the history, would take to long and I always did hate it, but Alice she helped me so much. After Sarah's death I was devastated, grumpy, down, never took an interest in life, but Alice changed that. She lifted me up, pieced me back together and never gave up on me. I love her, and when she saved my life… I just can't explain in words how that felt, I mean, she made took the ultimate risk, she was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for me… and that's amazing, truly amazing like Alice, and I would honestly do the same for Alice. I'm so pleased that Alice is mine, without her I doubt I could survive, she listens to me, understands me and somehow puts up with me and my bad habits! Somewhere for a reason I don't know she loves me, and I love her too, more than the world, the universe. She's everything to me, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my Scottish beauty, my princess and my soul mate. I love you Alice." I grinned sitting down as everyone clapped.

"Come here you, you old romantic!" Alice laughed placing her hand at the back of my head and pulling me towards her, I felt our lips collide, the tingling was still alive though as we pulled away.

"I could say more but I'm rubbish at talking." I admitted.

"Rubbish!" Alice giggled. "You talk for Africa and England!"

"You talk for the world!" I protested, Alice laughed pretending to sum the situation up.

"Just the world? I thought maybe the universe!" Alice giggled as we kissed once more.

"Alice your turn!" Liv squealed excitedly.

"Oh I feel for you all." I teased laughing as Alice stood up nervously, I took her hand over my shoulder and squeezed it as she stood just behind me.

"Well erm… Oh I really do fail at these but oh well once in a lifetime - I mean, this is such a struggle, Danny Trevanion? What can I say bout the old man eh? Hmm… well he's grumpy, pig headed, stubborn, disorganised, shambolic and a mad man, but he's the absolute love of my life, my soul mate, my better half. I can't tell you all in words how much this man means to me, how much I love him, how happy he makes me or what he's done for me. Danny talks about me saving his life, to me that was natural, surely anyone would do that for the man they love? We've had our ups and our downs, but look at us now, together and stronger. Danny's sweet, caring, understanding, and for some reason unknown to man, he loves me, and I'm thankful for that, truly. Without Danny, life just isn't worth living, and all I can say before I begin to ramble even though I've gone on already is I love Daniel Trevanion with every inch of my body, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. Thanks Danny."

Alice sat down quickly, bright red, I laughed and hugged her as she buried her face into my shoulder, I kissed her neck softly as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Dancefloor!" Rosie grinned as we all stood up and off in the general party direction!

I don't deserve any of this… but it's what I've got and boy am I glad I have it. I have Alice by my side, a loving family and a perfect marriage to my ultimate one and only.

**A/N - not good I know but Im not too well - in a lot of pain!**

**Anyway - over the next few days I may not be updating much. Family are meeting together we all live at dif ends of country, some Scotland, some northern England some southern England, so I may be busy! Oh and I have doctors tomorrow, about an operation I may need and some sort of scepticima I might have or summat, so yeh, fun times!**

**Hope you enjoyed! x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Rowan's POV**The party was well and truly in full swing, the music was playing, everyone was smiling and in general we were all having the best of times. It was probably one of the best parties I've ever been to, and that's something you can't help but compliment Leopards Den on. They sure know how to through a party.I looked across to Alice, who of course was glued to Danny, they couldn't keep their hands off each other - no matter how hard they tried. I smiled, she looked so happy, the happiest I've ever seen her look. Danny looked over the moon too, but so he should be! Marrying my sister, a Collins, he's a lucky man, although, no matter how much I'm pleased for Alice, I do wonder how he could turn down Vanessa, not that I'm complaining of course!"They look so happy." Vanessa sighed entwining her hand with mine, I grinned and squeezed her hand."Yeh, I'm glad Alice has finally found happiness." I admitted to Vanessa, she was the only person who really saw this side of me. Sometimes I'm sure Alice thinks I don't care for her, but I do, I really do."Ahh look it's time for their first dance." Vanessa grinned as Danny and Alice gave each other a look of dread. Alice used to be a great dancer at those discos, although I do suppose this is a bit different to the 80's disco style where everyone danced like retarded chickens!Vanessa dragged me over to the edge of the dance floor to join everyone else as we watched Danny and Alice dance to some random love song, Vanessa knows it, but well I hardly listen to love ballads in the car!**Danny's POV**"Stop being a big wuss." Alice teased, as she dragged me by the hand to the dance floor."Well don't moan if you have sore toes!" I laughed."You're more likely to have sore feet, I have heels!" Alice giggled as we got into the usual dancing position. I looked down at Alice who gazed back at me with her beautiful blue eyes, I got lost in them, as we both held huge grins on our faces.I could feel the flash of cameras on our backs, this reminded me of when the cameras came to do a documentary on us before we got together. I grinned even wider, seemed a long time ago now."Mrs Trevanion" I whispered. "You look beautiful.""Mr Trevanion." She replied. "Would it be rude to devour you right now on the spot?" Alice teased."Hold that thought." I grinned, liking the sound of that, Alice winked. "But the temptation." Alice laughed."One to keep you going." I replied before kissing her strongly, we heard aww's as we fell into a hug, swaying gently in time to the music. Everyone joined in now, thank god, takes the eyes off us, and the dance gained the romance it was supposed to have.**Alice's POV**The song finally stopped. I had actually enjoyed our first dance, it had certainly been a lot better after everyone else had joined in. I think both Danny and I suffer from shyness at times! Danny took my face into his hands and grinned."I'm the happiest man in the world." He told me grinning."and I'm the happiest woman in the world." I replied truthfully, smiling, his grin grew, as he kissed me tenderly, I responded with equal measure before hugging him tightly."Danny, Alice!" We both turned round to see Georgina running towards us with a knife, Danny and I stepped back a little bit, slightly wary and concerned as to why a half drunk Georgina was running around with a knife, she looked someone you'd see on CrimeWatch wanted for mass murder!"Georgina?" Danny asked eyeing the knife up carefully, she quickly looked to the knife before putting it down to her side."Oh, silly me!" She giggled, anyway, the cake needs cutting dears! The photographer will have to go soon I should imagine." "Ahh, we're on our way." Danny smiled, taking the knife carefully out of Georgina's hand who then set herself on the mission of filling everyone's glasses with champagne! God, how much could they drink? There must have been tens of bottles empty on the floor now, and now they had ten more filling everyone's glasses up!"A toast!" Caroline shouted. "To Danny and Alice, may they have every happiness!""To Danny and Alice." The whole crowd cheered as a clash of glasses was heard, Danny smiled at kissing me on the crown of my head gently as we cut the cake, everyone cheered as we only just remembered to hold a pose for the photographer."Beauty!" The photographer grinned, "When your ready can we do the group shots then I'll take you two somewhere scenic for the rest of the couple shots?""Of course." I replied as Nomsa began to cut the cake, everyone gather round awaiting their instructions from the photographer."I want the bride, groom and children." The photographer grinned setting us all up into different positions. Danny and I stood in the middle, Charlotte knelt down in front of me with Liv in front of Danny, Rosie stood to the side of Danny as Evan stood to the side on me."Big cheese now!" The photographer shouted, as we all just smiled. Like anyone says cheese when your told to - or is that just us? I mean I know we used to do it on school photos, but when you're a kid your beating each other up arguing over who has the most room and the only way you get everyone smiling is if you say cheese!He continued like this for ages. Eventually after what seemed hours, we had the one with literally everyone on it. Danny wrapped his arms around my waist and stood behind me with his head over my shoulder. I placed my hands on his as we all smiled for the camera. Everyone cheered as the photographer clapped leaving me and Danny to have the couple photos! Joy!**Dupe's POV**Ach man, I'm glad they are married, bout bloody time an'all! They look happy, real happy. Right now they are casually having loads of couple photos done. Kissing, hugging, holding hands, Danny at this precise moment in time is hugging Alice whilst spinning her round as the photographer snaps em! Ach, all too cute if you ask me! Not that you did and certainly not that I replied! At the minute we are clearing up a bit, see, Danny and Alice will stay for the slow dance, then go, then come back, but by the time they come back we'll all be gone. They are having this place to themselves tonight, as we stay at Mara, and then tomorrow they set off to England for their honeymoon. God knows why the are going London, but they are!Anyway, I think it's time I got to work, Caroline in a bad mood is the last thing anyone wants!**a/n - Ahh I managed to update :')Nearly done now though!xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N -**

**I really apologize for the last chapter, it seems our old fanfic has decided to glitch and no matter how many times I upload it just will not add paragraphs, so I'm uber sorry! Although, I do post the fic on wild at heart forum which I think you should all join, cos it's absolutely amazing :') I'll put link at the end!**

**Alice's POV**

_(Everyone else has left now, Danny and Alice have drove around the bush for around half an hour until they left. Alice's bouquet fell into the hands of Vanessa. Everyone is at Mara, except for Danny and Alice who have Leopards Den to themselves.)_

Beautiful. That's how to describe everything. The day, the dress, Danny (although he'd probably prefer handsome or gorgeous), the family, the wedding, my love for Danny, this time alone together. It was all just perfect.

I know it sounds daft, and feel free to laugh, I laugh at myself, but all of this it seems like a fairytale, my fairytale and this is my happy ending. I'm the princess for once, not the housemaid or ugly sister, and my Prince Charming… in all respects is Danny. I know there's always something round the corner, but right now it feels like the world could throw it's all at us, and we'd come through fighting. With Danny, I have no limits.

So I'll bring back to the real world huh? Shoes kicked off and bare feet out, earrings and other jewellery off, Danny and I are stood out on the veranda. He's stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, I had my own hands placed on his, as we looked far into the distance from the veranda. He was so close his breath tickled my neck, sending sparks of electricity, tingle of sensation and vibes of love down my whole body as my breathing got heavier. I felt Danny's warm lips kiss my neck teasingly but still with a whole ton of love behind it, my breath hitched as I began to melt. My eyes shuttered close like automatic doors, giving in to Danny with no resistance.

"You see that landscape Alice?" Danny whispered, I frowned what was he on about?

"Of course I do, it's so…stunning, so gorgeous, it's just… beautiful." I sighed.

"Just like you." Danny mumbled as he kissed my neck once more.

I turned round slowly in his arms and threw my arms around him, I felt his hands move across my back as we kissed tenderly under the moonlight. I wanted Danny to know just how perfect he was, how much I loved him. What had I ever done to deserve Danny?

We pulled away and I took Danny's bear hands into my little ones, I looked into those delightful, grass green eyes of his and grinned, his smile totally infectious.

"I love you so much Danny." I whispered. "You're… how do I explain how perfect you are to me, and how much I love you. How do you tell someone who means so much in every ounce of your body and mind, how do you express this feeling?" I asked, "it's just, so… amazing."

Danny kissed me softly before taking me into his arms. I looked up at him as he began to speak.

"I have the constant battle going on every day. People would probably think reading this, how many girls has he said that too, bet he said it to his last wife, but Alice Trevanion I haven't. I love you so much, round the moon, the stars, I don't know how to express what's in me, I mean I'll try of course." I giggled at Danny's sense of humour as he ploughed on, I realised by this point both Danny and I were crying. "It's just… unnatural. It feels like a dream Alice. I know it's not, but that's how it feels, and you know what if this was a dream, I'd never ever wake up. I love you more than anyone, I've never felt love this deep Alice, it consumes me."

"Soppy git." I teased as I kissed him once more.

"Says you!" Danny laughed, pulling me closer to him.

We stood there for a few minutes in the peace and tranquillity, Danny holding me close, his face buried in my hair, Me, clinging to Danny, face in his chest inhaling the soft scent of his aftershave and of course general Dannyness.

Danny pulled away and took my hand, I gave it him happily and followed him eagerly, I knew exactly what was coming, and it was going to be perfect.

**Evan's POV**

If there was one thing about Mara I hated it was the overhanging, overcast atmosphere that plagued even the happiest of atmospheres. I suppose its only due to the experience of Leopards Den that I sense it, but It just seems so forced, busy, and perfection. But it's not to me, Leopards Den is my perfection.

We were all sat in Mara's executive lounge, Vanessa and Rowan had the drinks flowing, and the conversation was well under way, as laughter rumbled amongst us.

I sat back and thought about Danny and Alice, and the whole story. God, looking back it seems so amazing. They haven't half had some drama! But it also proves their love, and their strength. I hate to admit it sometimes, of course it naturally hurts a little, it has to, but I doubt mum and Danny would have got through what he and Alice got through, but if there is one thing I can truthfully say, it is that I am the happiest person on earth to see the two of them married and happy! They belong together, and in spite of all of the problems and complications in my life and theirs, they will always be my parents. The two people in my life who will always be there, a shoulder to cry on, someone to turn to, they'll never turn their backs on me.

"Vanessa." Rowan called, walking up to her. I snapped out my thoughts quickly, Rowan sounded urgent and almost nervous.

"Yes?" Vanessa asked, as we all gasped. Rowan was getting down on one knee!

"You are the most beautiful, intriguing, sexy, smart, intelligent, amazing, perfect woman I have ever met, and I love you with all my heart, every ounce of it. Will you marry me?" Rowan held up a box with a golden ring in it, a diamond in the middle.

"Oh my god Rowan!" Vanessa exclaimed obviously in shock. "Of course I'll marry you." Rowan grinned slipping the ring onto her finger, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her kissing her adoringly. They both looked happy enough. We clapped happy for them. It was good they'd found one another.

"Let's celebrate!" Dupe called as the night went on!

**Danny's POV**

_(The next morning - it's 6am, and Danice's flight is at 12.15pm.)_

Magic, it had to be! Perfection. Wow. I looked down at Alice who was still asleep. Her head was rested on my chest, her body pressed closely to my own, and the only thing holding both our modesties was a thin cloth, one I had no real recollection of gaining. I felt Alice begin to stir as she pulled herself closer to me.

"Morning husband." Alice whispered quietly and hoarsely, wiping her eyes as she opened them to reveal her blue diamonds.

"Morning wife." I replied kissing her forehead softly.

She rolled over to face me, resting on my chest gently.

"Proper kiss Mr Trevanion!" Alice teased.

"A proper kiss?" I asked pulling her on top of me.

"Yeh!" Alice giggled.

"Your wish Mrs Trevanion, is my command!" I laughed before crashing my lips against hers and the way Alice responded, I doubt we'd be getting up anytime soon.

_(Later on - Danice have finally manage to get up! They are just leaving, the family have returned.)_

"Danny come on!" Alice smiled as I grabbed my suitcase. Amazingly Alice and I only had one suit case each. That's one thing I love about Alice, she doesn't pack the kitchen sink!

"Coming dearest!" I replied in a posh English accent.

"Spiffing old chap, now come along!" Alice replied, her posh English accent coming out rather amazing for a Scottish woman!

"Oh but darling, I am hurrying along, see one must carry one's suitcase in an appropriate manner!" I replied as we walked out on to the veranda.

"Yes but one must also not miss one's flight, now come along Danny, let's cut the moonshine! By jingo we are late, one does hope the weather in London is rather spiffing unlike it's usual disgusting weather!" Alice laughed after she'd finished her sentence. I caught a glance of the family. Oh-oh! They were worried.

"Right, now dear, we best cut this language as I think we are scaring the family darling! They just aren't up to the humour of us Tommies! Down with the jerries!"

"Ho ho!" Alice exclaimed as we both burst out into laughter.

"You two scare me!" Dupe sighed, but with a chuckle to his voice.

"We don't look that bad!" Alice replied, placing her case in the back of the taxi. She'd insisted on carrying it.

"Keep telling yourself that mum" Charlotte replied before giggling! Oh! Cheeky!

"You can forget a present from London!" Alice laughed, walking up to the start of the long line, Nomsa and giving her a hug.

I came to Liv eventually who smiled cheekily.

"Have fun." Liv grinned before hugging Alice. They both looked at and smirked before laughing and hugging once more.

Evan hugged me strongly.

"Take care." He whispered as I moved on.

I stood behind Alice now who was hugging Charlotte.

"Mum! Stop fussing, don't worry about me, go and enjoy yourself!" Charlotte grinned at her mum, as Alice kissed her forehead gently. "Love you mum."

"Love you too Charlie." Alice grinned running her hand down her cheek softly, Charlotte then squeezed her hand, the cutest thing ever!

"Bye Danny." She grinned looking up at me as Alice waited a bit behind smiling.

"Look after mum!" She whispered.

"Don't worry I will." I promised before kissing her cheek softly and hugging her once more. I stood up and took Alice's hand.

"Right Mrs Trevanion, let's go!" I exclaimed. Alice bounced up and down with excitement, squeezing my hand with both of hers. "Bye everyone!" Alice and I said simultaneously. Everyone chorused a bye, as we climbed into the taxi and began to devour each other like a pair of hungry teenagers… I couldn't wait to get in that hotel!

**A/N - a long un there for you! Next chapter London Chapter yey!**

**The link for the forum you should all join! Nat's forum rocks!**

**www.**

**wildatheartitv**

**.proboards**

**.com**

**x**


	32. Chapter 32

_(Danny and Alice arrived in London late the previous night. After making good use of the hotels facilities, both are as happy as can be in their new found status as husband and wife, and are discussing their plans for the forthcoming day)._

**Alice's POV**

This bed was so comfy! Firm - always a good thing. No broken springs - can't be said for our bed at home. Posh, King sized and just the comfiest bed! This was luxury!

I yawned sleepily, I just couldn't get up, this bed was too comfy. I felt Danny stir as he rolled over and kissed me on the cheek. I opened my eyes slowly as he pulled me towards him.

"Good morning Mrs Trevanion." He grinned, happy as a greedy kid with candy. I smiled as I took in his morning appearance, he always has looked cute in the morning, and that morning voice, the definition of adorable!

"Good morning Mr Trevanion." I replied kissing him chastely. He took me into his strong arms, as I wrapped myself around him. Did he realise he was a comfy pillow? I'll inform him just in case.

"You're the most amazing pillow, the comfiest ever." I beamed running my fingers down his chest, slowly and tenderly as his fingers ran through my hair like a comb.

"Why thank you." Danny grinned as I rolled over to face him, resting my arms on his chest, and my head on his arms.

"So Mr Trevanion, where are you taking me today?" I asked looking deep into his eyes, he wrapped his arms around me and smiled joyfully.

"Well… I thought we spend the day sight seeing, and possibly a lunch in Hyde Park?" Danny suggested smiling, his eyes had a glint in them, a sure sign he had something more but was teasing me with the tension building, he's a like a movie star!

"Yes yes!" I squealed excitedly, I could barely contain my excitement.

"Then at dusk, I think a trip on the London Eye, just me and you in a glass pod, how dangerous." Danny laughed as I pretended to look shocked. "And… to finish a walk down the South Bank of the Thames, does my beautiful wife agree?"

"She does." I replied grinning and kissing him once more.

"Well come come, no time to lose! Especially if we are to have a coffee in Starbucks first!" Danny joked, pushing me playfully.

"Oh but Danny… we can't delay, so up up up!" I ordered, grabbing him by the hand, he laughed but happily followed.

"Are you my master?" Danny asked seductively. I turned round and grinned at him, I leant towards his ear, two could play this game!

"Are you my willing prisoner?" I asked, "Or do I need to use force."

"Depends what force!" Danny replied as he swept he off my feet and made his way to the bathroom… sounds the best plan to me.

**Olivia's POV**

This place is so quiet without Danny and Alice! There's no childish giggles or clumsy accidents, unless you count Evan, but he's just rather high pitched… not that I said that he'd kill me!

I actually miss them so much! Although when they are here you don't think you'd miss it, and you want rid of it… I actually miss walking in on them in some form of embrace or some childish game. I miss walking in on them watching some stupid show on TV or singing some children song. It seems weird - it doesn't feel like Leopards Den.

There is one advantage though! The locum vet - yum yum! He's not my type but he's okay for checking out! Lovely six pack on him! Even Gran took a second look at him, not that she'd admit it of course!

"Olivia." Dupe called, walking into the kitchen.

"Hiya Dupe." I smiled.

"Thaboo is awake." Dupe winked, I jumped up happily. I really really liked Thaboo. He made me feel special, wanted. He gave me an understanding of how Danny feels about Alice I suppose. I mean, I know it's not that deep yet or serious. I mean I couldn't imagine myself getting married to him, not now, we're too young, but he's just perfect to me, even if in himself he's not.

"Hey you." He smiled as I walked out, Nomsa had just walked away with a gentle understanding nod, as we hugged strongly, I instantly kissed him as we pulled away. It was like clockwork, meant to happen.

"How long you staying for?" I asked, holding his hands.

"I was gonna ask for some work." Thaboo smiled, "I'd like to stay near you at least!"

"That's amazing!" I grinned as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt him laugh as he wrapped his arms around me. He was amazing!

_(It's later in the day, and dusk in London. Danny and Alice are on the London Eye)_

**Danny's POV**

Just Alice and I in a glass pod, looking over the landscape of London at dusk. It was beautiful, perfection, just like us, it reminded me of us.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as we watched London go by, Alice had her hand on mine as stood as close as humanly possible.

"It's beautiful Danny." Alice whispered, kissing me quickly.

"It is." I agreed, "Like you."

"You know Danny, this is just so perfect, it reminds me of us." Alice smiled, I had a feeling she was about to expand, I was right. "How the landscape just works, how it has faults on each side, but together it's absolute perfection and creates such beauty."

"It's one impressive view." I smiled. "You're right though Alice, it reminds me of me and you too."

"Great minds thinks alike." Alice grinned turning in my arms so she faced me, wrapping her arms around my back.

"You are correct!" I agreed, "As always." I added, as we both laughed.

"I'll hold that against you now!" Alice teased, although I had a feeling she would!

"Well I have to do as I'm told, I'm pretty sure I'm your prisoner for the day?" I laughed remembering the earlier conversation we had and the activities that went with it.

"You are… Danny, do you think if I ate your face off we could be arrested for indecent exposure?" Alice asked, looking out to the landscape and too the other pods full of people.

"Well this is technically private." I admitted, Alice pretended to frown and think about it. "Oh to hell with it!" I laughed, as I pressed my lips to her. My arms wound around her body as my hands automatically ran around her back. I could feel her hands making their way through my hair holding me closer to her.

"I need to get fitter!" Alice laughed breathlessly as we pulled away gasping for breath.

"Passionate public but private displays of affection" I giggled.

"It's good for you!" Alice exclaimed, finding a new excuse.

"Best carry on then!" I grinned as we kissed once more. Perfection.

**Charlotte's POV**

It feels weird not having mum around. I've never spent a day of my life away from her, except for the odd times when she'd been caught up in work or what have you, but not for a week. I smiled, at least mum was happy, I'd never seen her so happy and radiant. She was like a new woman, seems a long time ago since I saw mum miserable. She's changed a lot and it's all thanks to Danny, I don't think he realises what he's done for mum.

She used to try and hide her feelings all the time, pretend they weren't there. She used to pretend she loved travelling, used to work herself hard to pretend everything was okay and she was happy, all a front. She just wanted me to be happy, I knew that, and she didn't want me to see her upset, and I understand why. She always said it was me and her, a team forever. I suppose that's true, but I understand a lot about her now. She wasn't moving us around for the sake of it, she just couldn't settle. She needed someone, she needed Danny. She was just looking for the right place… trying to find our happy ending, and I'm glad she did. Even if I did kick up the biggest fuss when she told me we were going to the African bush.

I looked around Leopards Den, the living room was unusually quiet even with the current game of charades, the whole place just lacked something, yeh, they lacked mum and Danny. There were no embarrassing loving happening to make us all cringe, there was no daftness. No mischief, no one being stupid. It felt strange.

"You know what Danny and Alice would say right now?" Caroline asked.

"Stop being so bloody boring, where's your sense of party!" Olivia laughed, I laughed too, that was so mum, a sentence that didn't make true sense.

"Pretty much." Caroline agreed. "Except they'd probably start their 80's style dancing to try and persuade us they were out of an 80's film, when really they just want to dance like headless chickens."

We all laughed as Dupe piped up.

"Retarded ducks more like!"

Everyone burst out into laughter.

"I bet they are having a great time!" Evan grinned, sipping on his cola… and you know what I agree with him.

**A/N - A bit of a fill chapter in some ways. **

**This one's nearly done… I know I said I was following press pack, but Im gonna pretend they don't meet anyone who has a secret on their honeymoon hehe!**

**I think 30-odd chapter is enough !**

**xx**


	33. Chapter 33

_(The next day)_

**Alice's POV**

It was great not having to get up, having Danny all to myself, and I still had a few days left of it. This truly was the best time of my life, Danny made it all perfect. I thought of Leopards Den momentarily. I did miss it, of course I did and I missed Charlie a lot too, I missed everyone, how could I not? But, this time, alone with Danny with no interruptions doing as we pleased, it was heaven and just unachievable at Leopards Den.

"I love this picture." Danny grinned as he held the photo we'd bought off the London Eye, well the shop next to it. I loved it too, it showed Danny with his arms around me and us both laughing, we didn't even know we had a picture taken until afterwards! It was one of my favourites of us. Danny placed it down on the side and kissed my cheek lightly as I snuggled up closer to him, pulling the luxurious covers up at the same time.

"Has anyone told you that you are the best?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Hmm… you know I can't remember…" Danny teased, looking around the room.

"Well you're the best!" I smiled as Danny kissed me strongly. I liked this, not having to get up!

"So are you" Danny replied as I grabbed the camera to flick through the pictures that had been taken on that.

"So Alice Trevanion… oh that sounds so good." Danny chuckled before continuing. "How about a wander around London Zoo later?"

"Ahh yeh! I've always wanted to go to London Zoo." I smiled, remembering my trips to the zoo with school. God, back then being a vet seemed such a long way away, I couldn't have even imagined my life where it is today, job, married, kids, family! "Regent Park too, I always wanted to go there."

"Lunch in Regent Park?" Danny asked grinning.

"Defiantly!" I squealed, squeezing him tighter.

"Then, because I love you more than words can ever say, I think we should wander straight back to this room."

"Mr Trevanion!" I pretended to look shocked.

"Mrs Trevanion! I meant to get changed!" Danny laughed.

I frowned, "Why do we need to get changed?" I asked, looking into his eyes, they were gorgeous, lovely and really green in this light. I smiled, as I noticed the glint in his eye. "Where you taking me?"

"For me to know and for you." He grinned touching my nose softly with one finger. "To find out."

"But how can I change into appropriate wear if I don't know where we are going!" I protested, trying to find a way into finding out where he was taking me.

"Formal wear." Danny grinned, "See I can tell you that! Besides I like you in dress, you look even prettier than you usually do, which is quite something."

"Aww, aren't you Mr Smooth talking, mystery man today?" I giggled as I felt my cheeks go bright red, it wouldn't surprise me if someone was to mistake me for a tomato. Damn, natural reflexes!

"I know, it's suppose to be dead sexy." Danny chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Really? Well… It's an awful shame you're not having much look with that!" I joked, but Danny was also in the joking mood.

"Well if I'm such a let down." Danny pretended to sound like he was about to cry as he pushed me off him, "I'll just go and cry in a corner…" Danny started to get up.

"Ah-ah!" I called grabbing his arm. "I don't think you're a let down, in fact I think you are extremely sexy… but you're hardly dead!" I giggled as I pulled him back down.

"You can get yourself out of any knot can't you?" Danny laughed, twirling my hair in his hands.

"Pretty much, except a triple knot, that would be challenging even for someone of my intelligence!" I laughed.

"Yeh, I mean, I suppose you'd need common sense at such points." Danny whispered.

"Yeh…. Oi!" I said slapping him gently realising his true meaning.

"Half an hour later." Danny laughed cheekily, I smirked at him. "What?"

"How about I show you." I grinned cheekily, as I pressed my body against his and kissed him passionately.

**Danny's POV**

_(They are back at the hotel, Danny still hasn't told Alice where they are going.)_

"Danny!" Alice whined as she straightened the last strand of her hair.

"Alice…" I replied as I did my blue tie up.

"Tell me where we're going!" Alice pleaded fluttering her eyelashes at me and smiling sweetly.

"No!" I laughed, "It's a secret!"

Alice frowned and began to sulk. I shook my head at her a laugh on my lips. Suddenly she turned round slowly, she looked to me, as though she was calculating something. I watched her in confusion as she looked at me and then to the bed before standing up.

She began to whisper seductively in my ear.

"It's not going to work Alice!" I protested with great difficulty, that bed sounded so good right now!

"But don't you want it Danny?" Alice asked in a low toned voice, I knew, and she knew what she was up to, and she knew I found it hard to resist her when she started like this. It was her usual way of getting everything out of me!

"Yes I do! But it isn't going to work cheeky chops!" I laughed taking her face into my hands. "Trust me Mrs Trevanion there will be plenty of time for that when we get back."

"You're such a bore at time." Alice laughed returning to her usual self. "Although I suppose it must be good if my powers of seduction are not working!" Alice laughed. "Although there better be plenty of time for that when we get back, or I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

"Calm down Alice." I laughed, kissing her. "You sound like a delusional mad woman."

"Mad me?" Alice looked around the room. "An alien! Who are you? Cuckoo cuckoo!" Alice laughed as did I.

"Yep defo mad!" I laughed as Alice finally announced she was ready.

"Excellent!" I grinned as I took her hand and led her downstairs and out to the front where a taxi was waiting!

**Alice's POV**

I'd pestered Danny all the way to wherever we were going in the taxi, but Mr Mysterious still hadn't give in, this truly was a first! Danny asked the driver to stop at the end of a street, he was illuminated like a Christmas tree! Danny paid the driver and offered me his arm as we walked happily down the street, full of restaurants and theatres.

"Right Mrs Trevanion… here I have not one but two V.I.P tickets for The Lion King!" Danny smiled as he revealed the tickets, I squealed excitedly but Danny wasn't finished. "And then straight after we have a table for two booked in the one and only Blakes." Danny grinned.

"No! Not the Blakes? The restruant?" I shrieked barely containing my excitement.

"The very one!" Danny nodded as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You are amazing!" I grinned kissing him tenderly before taking both his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." Danny replied kissing me once more before taking my arm once more and walking into the theatre. Tonight was going to be perfection.

**A/N - Aww Danice chapter!**

**Next chapter is the last one :')**

**So I'll ask you, which new story do you think I should start, as I can't decide.**

_**Not so Quick -**__ The sequel to Another Door Opened. Danny and Alice are in complete and utter love, but as a problem arises, and Sarah is nowhere to be seen as it draws close to her court case, are they truly safe from her vindictive ways, and will the happniess they have seeked for so long remain?_

_**Time moves on -**__ The 5th installment in my big sequel (Scared but here, My Hero, All I ever Needed, Built on Trust). Alice and Danny are excited for their first child together, and everyone is excited, but is everyone at Leopards Den as happy as the loved up pair, and can Zoe forget her past and look to the future?_

_**Just one visit - **__Some may consider this alternate too. Sarah Trevanion has been dead for 2 years... in that time she's watched her beloved husband Danny move on and propose to the love of his life Alice Collins. She gets just one visit back for just one day. What will she says to the people of Leopards Den, and will she give her ultimate blessing when she learns that Danny and Alice have a secret?_

_**Fast Forward - **__Leopards Den in ten years time - will there be the same faces surroudning Leopards Den, and will the love still be very much alive in the vibrant and succesful Leopards Den?_

_**Seeking - **__Set after the bush fire. Danny decides to return to England... what will happen to Leopards Den... who will turn up, and would Alice still meet Danny?_

_**It hurts - **__Altenartive one again! I seem to like these lol! Danny Trevanion thought he had it all in England, a loving family, a job, a home... but when he is divorced from Sarah, and loses his step-children, how will he survive knowing he's been the subject of yet more lies, and can he ever learn to love again, and put his trust into a certain Glaswegian who has her own issues?_

_**Here I am - **__Danny goes on a trip to Jo'burg, it all seems pretty normal until he is caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and he ends up in hospital in a coma. How will Alice and the rest of Leopards Den cope? And who will be waiting for Danny, if he awakens?_

**Thank you in advance!**

**xx**


	34. Chapter 34

_(Danny and Alice are leaving England after their honeymoon and the family have something up their sleeves for the loved up pair on their return to Leopards Den)_

**Danny's POV**

I can't honestly believe it's over. I've had the absolute time of my life, and I know Alice has too. We've both cherished every minute of our honeymoon together, alone. I smiled as I thought back fondly over the week, it had been pure perfection in every way but there was no way we could deny the fact we couldn't wait to get back to Leopards Den.

So here we are, sat in a hustling and bustling airport. Dodgy music playing out of old speakers which have defiantly seen better days. Staff rushing round like headless chickens, dressed in bright orange costumes that would look more at home in a fancy dress shop rather than as uniform for their usual work. Huge screens flashing flights and appointment times, illuminating the whole area, as rude and ill mannered kids ran around screaming as their exasperated parents desperately tried to keep them under control.

"Fifteen minutes Danny!" Alice smiled, looking up at me with her dazzling blue eyes. I grinned back at her and squeezed her hand.

"Back to the interruptions and spirit of Leopards Den… can't wait!" I laughed as Alice giggled.

"Flight 747 to South Africa." The loudspeaker began to say, I didn't listen to the rest, I only cared about actually catching the right plane!

"That's us." Alice smiled. "Hey Danny, I still remember when Dupe asked me what brought me to Africa and I said it was a 747." She chuckled after, "Strange huh?"

"Suppose it is. Except now it's taking us home." I grinned as we walked over hand in hand ready to board our flight.

**Evan's POV**

"Right so does everyone know what they are doing?" Gran asked, looking at each one of us individually as though she was eyeing up competition.

"Yeh." Dupe nodded, he was eager to get away from the summoning of the family and get on with his task of setting up all the lights.

"Okay, go go go!" Gran smiled as we all set off on our own missions. I was in charge of finding music and later helping Nomsa with the food, Charlotte and Olivia had to help Nomsa after too. I smiled, this party was gonna be so much fun! It sounds perfect in our heads!

I sighed heavily as I opened the door to Danny and Alice's room. Apparently I had to find their songs, which meant going through about a million and one CD's. I looked around their room and all I can say is hypocrites! Never again will Danny tell me to tidy my room, hey I should mention this to Charlie!

All over the floor, a boobie trap of mounds of cloth were thrown casually, an array of different colours hiding the usual colour. Shoes were thrown causally all over the room awaiting their next victim and the bed was unmade. I smiled to myself, this was unlike Alice. She usually had everything a lot neater than this, then again I suppose the last time they used it was on their wedding night.

I looked around, where to start. I looked across at the array of pictures on the wall. I walked over and saw three CD cases thrown on the side. I flicked through em, none of them seemed the sort of songs Danny and Alice would have as their songs. Maybe I should try in the actual CD player? I pressed open and found a Nickelback CD. That seemed unlikely too, although a good choice I must say!

Right think like Danny and Alice. Where would they listen to their CD?

Then it clicked. Animal Hospital or their Jeep.

I wandered on down to the animal hospital but there wasn't even a radio in there so it was pointless looking there, I walked out to their Jeep and looked inside the glove box. A knife, spare gun rounds, a piece of rope, chewing gum, mints, a book, a map, a tool kit, an old bottle of water and sweets. Where else would they hide something? I looked down the sides, a stethoscope, tissues, a receipt from the health centre and I'm not going to read what it says, some sort of pain killing stuff for animals and a key for god knows what.

Okay, so it's not in the Jeep, not in their room not in the animal hospital. Surely they wouldn't take it with em!

I walked into the living room and looked around. Then I had an idea. The hi-fi! They had this place to themselves didn't they, so they would have defiantly played music! Damn, I'm good!

I pressed open and found the CD I had been looking for. It had a massive red heart drawn on it and Danny & Alice wrote in the middle with a smiley face. I laughed, that had to be Danny's doing, Alice had wrote it all out neat and then you got this random blue smiley face!

"Found it Gran." I grinned, "I'll just get some other stuff together." I told her as we passed, she had her arms full of decorations.

"Good Evan, Well done!" She enthused as we got on with our jobs.

**Alice's POV**

We'd finally landed and were walking outside to grab a taxi. It was hardwork getting a taxi out to the bush, so we had to act quick to get our usual companies. Danny thankfully had remembered to book one though!

"Leopards Den please." Danny smiled as we jumped in the back, as we sat down, Danny put his arm around my shoulder as I snuggled into his chest.

"Good honeymoon then?" asked the driver, we realised it was the same one who took us to the airport.

"The best." I enthused, squeezing Danny's knee, he ran his finger lightly along the back of my neck, I smiled at him happily.

We drove for ages, god this taxi driver was so slow! I'd be home by now, then again Danny and I do drive a bit too fast, a bit too recklessly and a bit too stupidly!

Finally, after what seemed an eternity we reached the old sandy track that led down to Leopards Den, home.

**Charlotte's POV**

Everything was set. Mum and Danny were apparently nearly here, and we were all in position. Uncle Rowan and Auntie Vanessa were here and Fatani, Buhkle and Cashile had arrived to. Max and Rosie were here as well of course, so we had a full house!

The idea was to hide until mum and Danny came and make them think we'd all gone out, we'd even hidden the Jeeps! Then as they began doing whatever they would do we'd jump out on em as Dupe flicked the lights on and Evan got the music going, scare em to death and welcome em home. Sounds good doesn't it!

The cake we'd made looks good too, Nomsa went into town with Georgina, did I mention she was here? And they got a picture of mum and Danny made into that edible icing stuff. It looks so cool and it's chocolate cake, everyone's favourite!

We all heard the taxi approaching, everyone remained silent as we heard the car door slam.

**Danny's POV**

"Home sweet home." I grinned to Alice as the taxi drove off.

"Yep, feels good to be back, although having you to myself was lovely!" She chuckled, I took her into my arms and kissed her quickly.

"Was nice for me too! Hey where is everyone?" I asked looking around, Leopards Den was in darkness and the Jeeps weren't about.

"I'm guessing they are not here." Alice sighed, she then raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's a cheeky look on your face Mrs Trevanion." I laughed as she smirked taking my hand.

"I'm hungry that is all!" Alice teased, as we walked towards the house and to the kitchen, truth be told I was hungry, for both food and Alice!

All of a sudden, a flash of light blinded us and the sound of one of our songs erupted the area, out of nowhere the whole family jumped out at us and shouted.

"Welcome Home!"

We both jumped out our skin and Alice shrieked a little, before laughing. They all walked up to us engulfing us in a number of hugs.

"Party!" Evan shouted as everyone galloped off in a million and one directions. This place rocked and my family, they are the best!

**Dupe's POV**

We'd pulled it off for once! Shocker! It went just to plan and Danny and Alice are overwhelmed. They adore the cake and Charlotte gave Alice just the cutest and biggest hug ever. Danny gained a hug off Rosie at the same time, before both Danny and Alice were engulfed in a massive hug by all four of their children! I laughed, ach man they were cute!

"So have fun?" I asked walking up to the loved up pair, who again seemed to be having problems keeping their hands off one another.

"It was amazing!" Alice enthused, looking up at Danny with those adoring eyes. Bloody cute that's all I can say! They both had the same glint in their eyes, one I'd seen before, the glint of love, undying love. I'd never seen either of them happier than they are now. Not even Trevanion.

"So London lives up to expectations?" Caroline asked joining me by my side.

"Defiantly!" Danny agreed, "We even went to Blakes!" Danny seemed to be boasting here.

"That's it Daniel Lawrence Trevanion, I refuse to speak to you, you know how much I've always wanted to go to Blakes!" Caroline suddenly exclaimed, "Was it good?"

Danny remained silent with a smug expression.

"It was fantastic." Alice grinned realising Danny was messing around and taking Caroline's I'm not talking to you seriously.

I laughed as did Caroline, before walking off and leaving them to it.

**Alice's POV**

"Sure know how to throw a party huh?" Danny smiled looking around, his arm was wrapped around my shoulder lightly as my arms hugged him round his waist.

"Yeh… They are the best, just like you." I smiled looking up at him, he turned to face me and placed his hands on my hips.

"I love you Alice." Danny told me, his voice tender and soft. His green eyes full of genuine affection, his smile totally infectious.

"I love you too." I replied as we sealed our affections with a long, passionate and romantic kiss. Perfection.

**A/N - The end!**

**Bless em!**

**I'll probs update again tonight :') might even start a new one tonight ;')**

**Please review, and thank you to the people who have read this and reviewed every time. I do hope you've all enjoyed it :') xx**


End file.
